Because An Accident
by Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf
Summary: CHAPTER 11 UPDATED! It's an ENDING!/Kau istriku yang sangat kucintai./Enjoy this chapter! RnR minna-san? Arigatou!
1. Annoying

Because An Accident

…

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

This Fict © Uchiha Michiko

Rated T

Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura

Warning: Gaje, OOC, AU, Hancur, Typo bertebaran, OC

.

.

Summary: Hampir seluruh mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha menyukai orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, namun ada satu orang yang malah sangat membencinya. Sakura, gadis periang yang membenci tingkah Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang sangat beresiko kepada Sakura sehingga mereka harus dinikahkan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Cekidoot.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

RnR please^^

.

.

Chapter 1 Annoying

.

.

Dentuman gas motor matic melengking ditengah jalanan yang sedang sepi. Dinginnya pagi serta angin sepoi-sepoi tak absen dari sana. Si pengendara mempercepat laju motornya sehingga membuat rambutnya yang panjang beterbangan karena tiupan angin. Namun kesepian itu kini hilang setelah ia memasuki jalan raya yang cukup ramai yang hanya dicahayai oleh lampu remang-remang. Konoha city, kota besar yang tidak pernah tidur. Setiap harinya, jalan raya penuh dengan kendaraan-kendaraan. Motor matic tadi pun bergabung dengan kendaraan lainnya dengan mempercepat laju motor maticnya.

"Jangan sampai aku terkena macet. Aku tidak ingin terlambat!" dengus gadis pengendara motor matic itu. Sakura Haruno. Mahasiswi di Universitas Konoha, telah menduduki semester tiga. Gadis satu ini cukup aktif dalam kegiatan kuliahan, dan sangat menyukai yang namanya menari. Gadis ini adalah seorang yang sederhana, keluarga sederhana serta penampilan yang sederhana juga, namun parasnya cukup cantik sehingga tak sedikit laki-laki tertarik padanya. Apalagi ia adalah mahasiswi yang berprestasi disana. Motornya semakin lama semakin dipercepat, karena apabila ia terlambat maka ia akan diberi sanksi.

(-_-" )

"Fiuuh akhirnya sampai juga, untung saja aku tidak terlambat. Gara-gara guru killer itu, aku harus bangun sepagi mungkin. Ya ampun, ini sangat menjengkelkan," dengus Sakura sambil memperbaiki letak motornya dan membuka helmnya. Ia pun berjalan masuk kedalam gedung kampusnya yang sangat luas.

Universitas Konoha kini sudah ramai, dipenuhi para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang sedang mengerjakan urusan masing-masing. Namun ada kegiatan mencolok yang lainnya yaitu para cewek sedang mengerumuni sesuatu bagaikan orang-orang yang sedang berusaha untuk mendapatkan pembagian sembako. Melihat itu Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya dalam bosan. Kegiatan nista itu hampir setiap hari terjadi, baginya itu sangat berisik. Sudah lagi perempuan-perempuan itu berteriak histeris, mungkin seperti ini, 'Jadilah kekasihku!' atau 'Menikahlah denganku!'. Menurut Sakura itu hanya membuang tenaga dan waktu saja.

"Cih! Orang seperti Sasuke untuk apa dikagumi? Tingkah lakunya sangat aneh, lalu apa itu bentuk rambutnya? Mau dibilang keren tapi rambutnya mirip pantat ayam. Dasar aneh," cibir Sakura sambil sesekali menoleh sambil menyipitkan matanya ke arah kerumunan itu. Sudah diduga, inti dari kegiatan itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke juga mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha, semester empat. Menurut para pengagumnya, dia adalah seorang cowok yang sangat tampan, keren, cerdas serta, err- tajir. Bahkan Sasuke meiliki fans club yang sangat besar di Universitas itu.

"Hai Sakura!" sapa seorang gadis berambut panjang dikuncir dari arah berlawanan melambaikan tangannya ke gadis _pink_ satu ini. Dengan senyum mengembang, gadis kuncir ini menghampirinya.

"Heh Ino, kenapa kau tidak bergabung disana?" celetuk Sakura sambil menunjuk kerumunan tadi. Yang bernama Ino hanya mendengus pelan mendegar perkataan sahabatnya. Ino, sahabat Sakura sejak masuk Universitas Konoha ini.

"Kau ini, kalau aku ke sana, pasti kau akan bilang, 'sudah dapat sembakonya?' kalau bukan itu kau pasti bilang, 'dapat ongkos pulang berapa?'. Aku tau, kalau kau sangat membencinya, tapi coba kau pikir ulang lagi! Aku yakin pasti pikiranmu akan berubah," ucap Ino panjang lebar. Namun Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang itu pertanda Sakura sangat bosan membicarakan lelaki itu.

"Oh tidak bisa."

"Ayolah," mohon Ino dengan wajah yang cukup memelas.

"Kau mengatakan itu sudah seratus kali! Bahkan dalam satu hari saja sudah lima kali kau mengatakannya. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi, sekali benci tetap benci. Walaupun aku baru mengenalnya, tapi perlakuannya kepadaku sangat tidak bisa kuterima!" kata Sakura dengan penuh amarah sambil meremas-remas kuat tangannya pertanda ia sangat kesal dibuatnya.

**Flashback On**

**Sakura POV**

Sudah saatnya istirahat. Aku pun membereskan buku-bukuku yang berserakan diatas mejaku. Pelajaran Biologi tadi sangat menguras pikiranku sehinnga sekarang aku sangat haus. Lebih baik sekarang aku ke Café dan meminum susu hangat, hm kurasa itu lebih baik. Ino yang yang masih membereskan bukunya pun aku tunggu dan aku akan mengajaknya ke Café juga karena aku yakin kondisinya saat ini tak jauh beda denganku sekarang.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyaku kepada Ino sahabatku.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang," jawab Ino dengan senyum manisnya.

"Oh, baiklah kita ke Café saja. Bagaimana?" ajakku.

"Kenapa tidak? Ayo, lagipula aku sudah sangat haus," kata Ino dan beberapa detik kemudian kami pun beranjak menuju Café kampus yang terletak tepat disamping kampus. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke sana, kami mengambil tempat dan aku meningalkan Ino sebentar untuk memesan minum ke pelayan

"Emm, aku pesan susu coklat hangat dua ya," kataku ramah kepada pelayan Cafe itu.

"Baik tunggu sebentar," kata si pelayan tak kalah ramah. Aku pun menunggunya sebentar, namun tidak cukup limat menit pesananku sudah datang.

"Wah, terima kasih banyak," kataku sambil mengambil dua gelas teh hangat itu dari pelayan. Dengan hati-hati aku membawanya menuju tempatku dengan Ino. Aku berjalan dengan pelan, akan tetapi kakiku terpelset entah lantainya sangat licin atau apa. Alhasil aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuat ku terjatuh dan minuman yang tadi kubawa juga ikut jatuh namun kutolehkan sebentar kepalaku ada seorang lelaki didepanku.

BRUUKK.

Aku meringis kesakitan selain itu rasa malu mendatangi diriku karena hampir semua mata tertuju padaku, dan entah mengapa pandangan orang-orang sangat berlebihan kepadaku. Aku mencoba berdiri dengan pelan sambil dalam pikiranku menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang dalam Café. Belum sempat aku berdiri dengan sempurna semua orang sudah berkerumun disekitarku. Sangat memalukan. Namun kulihat seorang lelaki didepanku yang err- terkena tumpahan susu yang aku bawa tadi, dengan ekspresi wajah datar dan tatapan yang tajam ia menatapku.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak se-" kata-kataku tiba-tiba terpotong, ada sebuah cairan dingin mengalir diatas kepalaku. Lelaki itu dengan wajah tanpa dosanya menyirami kepalaku dengan mengambil minuman diatas meja terdekat. Alhasil, rambutku basah dan agak lengket bisa dipastikan bila kering nanti, ada semut yang mengerumuniku. Aku tidak terima dengan perlakuannya, toh aku tidak sengaja.

"Hey! Sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja! Lelaki apa kau, sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan! Huh," bentakku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya.

"Hn," sahutnya setelah itu pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Sudah sangat jelas dan dapat dipastikan, bahwa aku tidak sengaja dengan insiden memalukan tadi, tapi orang itu malah membalas ketidaksengajaan ini. Aku pun mencari sebuah sapu tangan ditasku, dan untunglah aku menemukannya dan membersihkan kepalaku. Setidaknya bisa sedikit membantu. Kulihat Ino dengan tatapan cemas menghampiriku dan menyuruh semuanya bubar.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Siapa lelaki itu? Beraninya dia," ketus Sakura sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Ya ampun Sakura! Dia Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke! Kau tidak tahu?" kata Ino frustasi.

"Tidak. Memangnya siapa dia?."

"Dia Pewaris tunggal Uchiha Corporation, yang membangun dan membiayai semua fasilitas di Universitas ini! Satu lagi, dia pewaris perusahaan terbesar di Jepang!"

"Itu tidak penting. Yang penting, aku sangat membencinya! AKU BENCIIIII!" teriak Sakura lebih frustasi.

"Maaf nona, anda telah memecahkan dua gelas sekaligus, anda harus membayar tiga kali lipat dari pesanan anda tadi," sahut seorang pelayan. Mendengar itu aku bertambah frustasi.

"Haah, baiklah. Maafkan atas segala yang terjadi!" ucapku sangat tidak ikhlas. Ini semua gara-gara Uchiha satu itu, sangat memalukan.

**End Sakura POV**

**Flashback off**

"Sudahlah Sakura, lagipula itu sudah berlalu," ucap Ino.

"Tapi aku tidak terima dengan perbuatannya itu. Dia pikir, dia sebagai pewaris tunggal penguasa Universitas ini harus sangat dihormati? Dibayar berapa juta pun aku tidak berminat untuk menghormatinya," dengus Sakura.

"Ya, terserah kau saja," mereka pun berjalan menuju ruangan kelas namun kegiatan para perempuan bodoh itu belum juga selesai.

(-_-" )

"Jiah, dasar guru killer. Kenapa harus aku yang disuruh mengambil air dengan ember ini? Dia pikir dia itu siapa? Huh, padahal aku ingin mengikuti pelajaran dengan sempurna," dengus Sakura sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi terdekat tapi bisa dibilang agak jauh dari ruangan tempat Sakura menimba ilmu.

"Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat ember ini tidak terlalu besar, semoga nanti aku tidak kewalahan mengangkatnya. Bisa-bisa airnya habis ketika sampai dikelas naanti. Pasti aku akan diceramahi panjang kali lebar kali tinggi oleh guru menyebalkan itu. Huh. Eh ternyata ada sampahnya," kata Sakura sambil mengambil tempat bedak yang tidak dipakai lagi didalam ember itu dan melemparnya asal-asalan.

"Auw."

"Ngeh?" Sakura menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan didapatinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya bagian kiri.

"Kau," sahutnya sambil menunjuk Sakura dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau? Untung saja kau yang ku kena. Akhirnya skorku bertambah," ucap Sakura santai dengan penuh kemenangan sambil tersenyum kecut. Namun Sasuke tetap tidak berubah ekspresi wajahnya. Tetap datar dan tajam.

"Hn, dasar pinkie sialan," katanya sambil menatap Sakura tambah tajam.

"Apa katamu? Pinkie? Kau yang Chickenbutt, rasakan ini!" tanpa basa-basi Sakura melempar ember yang sedari tadi ditangannya ke arah Sasuke, namun Sasuke dapat membalas lemparan ember itu.

"Hn," gumamnya sambil melemparnya kembali ke arah Sakura akan tetapi lemparan Sasuke lebih keras dari lemparan Sakura tadi. Alhasil, Sakura terkena lemparan ember dan meringis kesakitan.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" dengus Sakura. Sakura kembali melempar ember itu ke arah Sasuke dan untuk yang kedua kalinya Sasuke berhasil menahan ember itu. Sudah pasti kekuatan seorang lelaki lebih besar dari perempuan dan sudah dibuktikan oleh mereka berdua. Sasuke menenteng ember milik Sakura tadi sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan mendekat! Sekali lagi kutekankan, jangan mendekat, atau kau dapat ini!" suruh Sakura sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangan kanannya. Sasuke semakin mendekat ke Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura berhimpit dengan tembok koridor. Sasuke semakin dekat dan dekat hingga sampai beberapa centi meter didepan Sakura, setelah itu, Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya disamping kiri dan kanan Sakura sehingga sekarang posisi Sakura terhimpit oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan ember tadi malah dilempar asal-asalan ole Sasuke.

"Heh, apa yang kau lakukan? Menghindar dariku, cepat!" teriak Sakura frustasi. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat tidak mau diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Hn? Kau akan kuberi pelajaran. Bersiaplah," gumam Sasuke yang pasti didengar oleh Sakura karena mengingat posisi mereka saat ini sangat dekat. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat.

"Sekali lagi, menghindar dariku!"

"Tidak akan."

"Ja-"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ditempat sepi seperti ini?" tanya sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba memergoki mereka dengan posisi seperti itu. Dengan cepat mereka menghindar satu sama lain.

"Eh, Anko-san. Dia! Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak kepadaku. Tolong aku," ucap Sakura dengan sangat tidak lazim kepada guru killernya itu.

"Uchiha, apa itu benar?" tanya Anko sambil menatap tajam Sasuke. Namun Sasuke hanya diam sambil stay cool dengan kedua tangan didalam saku celananya.

"Kau mempercayainya?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya dengan tatapannya yang tajam ke Sakura. Yang ditatap malah memutar bola matanya.

"Yasudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kau kembali ke kelas Sakura!" suruh Anko si guru killer kepada Sakura. Anko pun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana dengan airnya?"

"Sudah tidak perlu," Anko pun menghilang dari koridor itu.

"Heh, chickenbutt lebih baik kau pergi ke kandangmu saja. Dasar menyebalkan," sindir Sakura kepada Sasuke dan mengulurkan lidahnya sejenak ke Sasuke.

"Dasar kau! Pergi sana!"

"Aku akan pergi. Dasar chickenbutt bau! Menyebalkan!" teriak Sakura sambil lari atau dengan kata lainnya, kabur.

"Shit!" dengus Sasuke sambil menyipitkan matanya dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

(-_-" )

"Hei Sakura tadi kau kemana saja?" tanya Ino kepada Sakura yang asyik melahap es krimnya. Sekarang waktu istirahat dan tidak mata kuliah yang masuk jadi mereka asyik-asyikan sekarang.

"Kau mau tau?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Iya, benar-benar ingin tau!" jawab Ino dengan sangat antusias.

"Tadi, aku habis battle dengar si Uchiha," kata Sakura ogah-ogahan dan dengan tampang yang malas.

"Battle? Maksudmu bertengkar?"

"Dan asal kau tahu tadi aku hampir melakukan suatu hal yang sangat tidak ingin kulakukan. Entahlah, apa aku yang ke GR-an atau tidak, yang penting intinya tadi pantat ayam itu mendekatiku dan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. Aku jadi ingin muntah," ucap Sakura panjang lebar, tapi Ino hanya menganga sambil menatap Sakura tak percaya, sehingga ada beberapa lalat yang hinggap didalam mulutnya.

"Hei, Ino. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Ino. Si empunya pipi pun bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sa-sakura, kau tidak bohong 'kan?" kata Ino dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Kau ini."

"Jadi, itu benar?"

"Tentu benar, dan kau tau kami dipergoki oleh guru Anko itu. Mengingat hal itu aku jadi ingin muntah," kata Sakura sangat sangat malas.

"Hebaat," gumam Ino.

"Hebat apanya?"

"Baru kali ini Sasuke ingin mendekati seorang perempuan, padahal dulu ia sangat benci kalau berdekatan dengan perempuan."

"Haah, aku tidak peduli. Mendengar namanya saja, rasanya aku ingin menimpuknya dengan tong sampah besar didekat pohon sana."

"Kau berlebihan tau!"

"Kenapa kau tau banyak tentangnya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menginterogasi.

"Kau tau, aku ini fans setia Sasuke, dan asal kau tau saja waktu SMA aku satu sekolahan lho, dengan Sasuke. Rasanya bahagia kalau melihatnya setiap hari," jawab Ino dengan nada sangat bergairah.

"Begitu ya? Kau ingin melihatnya setiap hari? Setiap jam dan setiap waktu? Mau tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku mau! Caranya?" ucap Ino dengan sangat antusias.

"Kau mendaftar saja menjadi pembantu dirumahnya, aku jamin itu sangat berhasil!" kata Sakura dengan wajah super lebaynya itu.

"Apa? Tidak ada cara lain selain itu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Dasar kau, mana mungkin aku melakukannya! Oh, tidak bisa."

"Yasudahlah."

"Aku bosan sekarang."

"Iya, aku pun begitu. Ke mana lagi dosen mesum itu? Sudah lebih satu jam kita menunggu disini. Kalau tau begini, dari tadi aku sudah pulang."

"Aku juga begitu. Rasanya aku sudah lelah untuk hari ini," keluh Ino sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kau ini, kita sebagai mahasiswa harus bersemangat. Jangan cemberut ya! Kalau kau cemberut kecantikan wajahmu akan hilang tau," celetuk Sakura sambil menyenggol-nyenggol siku Ino.

"Betul juga katamu! Tapi, bagaimana? Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang? Karena aku pikir, dosen itu tidak akan datang."

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita ke toko buku?" kata Sakura bersemangat.

"Bagus juga! Ayo!". Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki dari tempat mereka beristirahat. Namun belum mereka sampai dipintu gerbang, Ino sudah berlari kegirangan menuju kursi panjang yang berada di depan aula. Melihat kelakuan sahabatnya,Sakura mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti. Namun setelah Sakura mengamati kejadian yang sangat tidak jelas banget itu, akhirnya mengangguk-angguk pelan sambil mengubah wajah menjadi ekspresi tidak suka.

"Cih, ternyata si Ino kegirangan begitu karena ada chickenbutt disana? Ya ampun, Ino!" decih Sakura sambil memanyunkan mulutnya. Setelah beberapa menit Ino pun kembali ke Sakura dengan wajah yang sangat bergairah, tentunya.

"Huaah, Sakura! Barusan aku berbicara dengannya! Dan kau tau tadi dia tersenyum kepadaku! Senangnya," ucap Ino yang sama sekali tidak direspon oleh Sakura.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya nona?" celetuk Sakura.

"Ah iya, dia menitipkan sesuatu padaku dan harus diberikan kepadamu. Ini," kata Ino sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas ke Sakura. Dengan malas Sakura menerimanya dan membaca isi kertas itu.

"Jidatmu sangat lebar, selebar lapangan sepak bola," kata Sakura, membaca isi kertas yang berasal dari Sasuke itu. "Apa-apaan ini! Tidak bisa kumaafkan!" tiba-tiba Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk dikursi panjang sambil membaca buku.

"Hei, apa maksudmu hah?" bentak Sakura sambil melempar selembar kertas tadi ke wajah Sasuke.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan," sahut Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Haaah, kau lebih menyebalkan! Ayo kita pergi Ino!" Sakura pun meninggalkan Sasuke dengan umpatan-umpatan yang tidak jelas keluar dari mulutnya.

"Maafkan temanku tadi, permisi," ucap Ino sambil membungkukkan badannya sejenak setelah itu menyusul Sakura yang sudah jauh didepan sana.

**TBC**

Gimana minna-san? Pasti sangat gaje dan hancur abiss! Huwaaaaa maklumlah, author baru. Sudah dipastikan, terdapat sangat banyak typo difict ini. Tapi sebagai Sasusaku lovers polepel, fict pertamaku aku pilih pairnya sasusaku *cinta banget ma sasusaku* dan jadilah fict gaje ini .

Tapi, buat para reader dan reviewers *kalau ada*, jangan sungkan untuk memberitahu letak kesalahan atau typo fict ini ya, dengan kata lain, aku membutuhkan saran, kritik, dan support kalian agar fict ini dapat berjalan.

Terima kasih untuk para readers, silent maupun enggak dan terlebih untuk yang review.

Review pliiissss? ^^


	2. The Accident

Because An Accident

…

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

This Fict © Uchiha Michiko

Rated T

Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura

Warning: Gaje, OOC, AU, Hancur, Typo bertebaran

.

.

.

Hajimemashite minna-san! Saia muncul lagi, di hadapan kalian. Sebelumnya, terima kasih sudah mereview dan membaca fic gaje ini, saia sangat senang *lompatlompatgaje*. Ngemeng-ngemeng soal scene romancenya mungkin di chapter selanjutnya, tapi di chapter ini mungkin ada tapi sedikit *plaak*. Dan di chapter ini ada sedikit err, nanti juga pasti tau *duaghh*. Terima kasih sudah menunjukkan letak kesalahannya juga. Sebelumnya, maaf kalo ceritanya melenceng dari tempatnya (?). Mau tau kelanjutannya? Baiklah, cekidoott.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

RnR please?

.

.

.

Chapter 2 The Accident

.

.

.

Pukul 17.29 di kediaman Uchiha, yaitu sebuah bangunan luas,mewah dan megah tanpa ada cacat sedikit pun, biasa disebut dengan mansion keluarga Uchiha. Bila dilihat dari luar sudah kelihatan megah, apalagi didalamnya, dekorasi rumah yang sangat hebat. Dekorasi rumah bagian dalam lebih didominasi dengan adanya dekorasi adat tradisional dari Jepang, sedangkan bagian luar lebih didominasi gaya-gaya rumah Eropa, sangat berseni. Mansion ini memiliki banyak maid di dalamnya. Semua tersedia di dalam mansion ini, bagaimana tidak? Yang mempunyai mansion ini adalah orang yang sangat penting di Jepang, selain itu perusahaannya sangat terkenal dan sukses.

Terlihat seorang maid perempuan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan. Setelah ia sampai di depan pintu ruangan itu, ia pun mengetuknya. Tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda tampan denga tubuh yang kekar serta rambut yang mencuat kebelakang bagaikan ekor ayam membuka pintu dan tanpa disuruh lagi maid itu membungkukkan badannya di depan tuan mudanya ini.

"Ada apa?" sahutnya dengan nada rendah.

"Maaf mengganggu tuan. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa, tuan muda dipanggil tuan di dalam kantornya, katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan tuan muda," jawabnya dengan sangat pelan dan sopan.

"Hn, aku akan ke sana," kata tuan muda yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu tuan," kata maid itu membungkuk setelah itu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Ada apa ayah memanggilku? Perasaanku tidak enak," Sasuke bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri setelah itu menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kantor ayahnya yang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai ke sana, Sasuke pun mengetuk pintu dan menunggu ayahnya membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Masuklah," kata ayah Sasuke yang bernama Fugaku. Sasuke pun masuk dan Fugaku menutup kembali pintu tersebut. Tanpa disuruh Sasuke duduk disofa empk yang berukuran untuk dua orang sedangkan ayahnya duduk dikursi yang biasa ia duduki untuk mengerjakan suat berkas.

"Ada apa ayah?" tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan sambil menatap mata ayahnya lekat-lekat.

"Ayah ingin berbicara sesuatu, tentang masa depanmu dan masa depan perusahaan ini," jawab Fugaku dengan nada yang cukup serius.

"Maksud ayah?"

"Begini Sasuke. Ayah berencana menjodohkanmu dengan anak rekan ayah, ayah sudah melakukan perjanjian dengan keluarga mereka, bahwa kalian akan dinikahkan. Kau tau kan gadis bernama Shion? Dari kecil, kau sudah mengenalnya bukan? Walaupun kau masih sangat muda, tapi ini keputusan perusahaan juga," ucap Fugaku panjang lebar. Terlihat dimata Sasuke terdapat rasa tidak terima.

"Keputusan perusahaan?" bingung Sasuke.

"Iya. Kau lihat ayah sudah begitu tua, sebenarnya ini tidak terjadi padamu, tapi pada kakakmu, Itachi. Tapi kau tau sendiri kalau kakakmu sudah meninggal, jadi kalau bukan kau siapa yang akan menjadi pewaris perusahaan serta semua yang dimiliki oleh klan Uchiha? Dan seharusnya beberapa minggu ke depan ayah sudah tidak menjabat sebagai presdir lagi tapi kau akan menggantikan ayah," jelasnya.

"Lalu hubungannnya?" Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ayahnya bicarakan, namun seperti biasa, wajahnya tetap menunjukkkan ketenangan padahal di dalam hatinya ada rasa tidak terima.

"Hubungannya adalah, seorang yang akan menjabat sebagai presiden direktur harus menikah. Itu salah satu syarat dalam klan kita yang sudah dilakukan secara turun temurun, dan ayah pikir kondisimu sekarang sudah cukup siap, hanya saja kau belum menikah Sasuke. Oh iya, ayah sudah merencanakan semuanya, ayah akan mengumumkan pergantian presdir diacara pernikahanmu nanti," jelasnya lagi.

"Tapi aku belum siap untuk menikah ayah, apalagi dengan gadis itu. Aku sama sekali tidak ada perasaan padanya," protes Sasuke namun dengan nada yang tetap rendah.

"Sasuke, ayah sudah berjanji kepada mereka tentang pernikahan kalian dan besok mereka sekeluarga akan datang ke sini."

"…"

"Besok kau libur kan? Jadi persiapkan dirimu besok."

'Tidak ayah, tidak! Maafkan aku, aku belum siap untuk menikah dengannya! Aku siap menjadi presdir, tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingin menikah dengannya! Maafkan aku," dengan langkah cepat Sasuke keluar dari kantor ayahnya dan keluar dari mansionnya sambil berlari. Terlihat diwajahnya ekspresi sakit dan tidak terima. Ada banyak rasa yang sekarang ia rasakan antara sakit, kecewa dan sedih. Ia putuskan untuk berjalan kaki.

**Sasuke POV**

Apa yang ayah pikirkan, teganya ia merencanakan sesuatu tanpa ijin dariku. Ayah pikir ini gampang, aku sama sekali tidak ada perasaan dengannya. Lagi pula aku sangat tidak dekat dengan Shion. Ayah maafkan aku, permintaan ayah kali ini tidak bisa kupenuhi, ayah boleh menyuruhku dan melakukan apa saja kepadaku, asal tidak dengan hal yang satu ini.

Andai saja, ibu dan Itachi masih hidup pasti ini tidak akan terjadi padaku. Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju suatu tempat yang aku pikir bisa menghilangkan semua beban dan masalhku walaupun hanya sementara. Aku memasuki tempat itu, bangunan yang cukup luas dan dipenuhi oleh lampu yang berkelap-kelip. Ya, aku memasuki tempat yang jarang kumasuki, namanya bar. Aku pikir semuanya akan menjadi tenang setelah aku memsuki bar ini.

Dengan langkah yang masih gontai aku duduk disebuah sofa empuk yang di depanya ada sebuah meja kaca. Telah tersedia beberapa botol bir di atasnya. Kutolehkan sedikit kepalaku melihat lantai dansa yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sedang asyik bergoyang dengan music Dj yang mengalun dahsyat. Namun kupikir itu membosankan. Kulirik sebentar sebuah botol bir di depanku dan seketika itu pula aku menuangkannya ke dalam gelas dan kuminum terus menerus. Aku sama sekali belum menghentikan acara minumku sampai akhirnya ada beberapa wanita yang menghampiriku sambil membawa gelas yang berisi bir. Tanpa kusuruh mereka duduk di samping kiri dan kananku dan menempelkan tubuhnya padaku. Dasar kupu-kupu malam.

**End Sasuke POV**

"Hai pemuda tampan, apa kau kesepian?" tanya salah satu wanita di samping Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat agar terdengar menggoda. Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab.

"Hei, kau kelihatannya sangat sedih. Sini gelasmu biar kutuangkan bir," sepertinya Sasuke sudah terbawa rasa dari bir itu, dalam kata lain ia sekarang sudah mabuk gara-gara banyak meminum bir. Dan sekarang ia malah menyodorkan gelasnya untuk dituangak bir ke dalamnya. Tiga wanita itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kehadiran Sasuke di sana, buktinya mereka menggeliat manja ke Sasuke walaupun Sasuke tidak merespon.

"Heei, aku masih ingin birnya, mana birnyaaah, manahh?" sahut Sasuke dengan nada bicara orang yang benar-benar sudah mabuk.

"Ini, aku tuangkan yaa," katanya. Sasuke sudah kehilangan akalnya dan sekarang ia sudah sangat mabuk.

(-_-" )

"Hmm, apalagi ya yang harus kubeli? Aku kira ini semua sudah cukup," sahut seorang gadis berambut merah muda berdiri di depan alfamart. Sepertinya sekarang ia habis membeli bahan makanan untuk besok.

"Besok lusa ibu pasti sudah pulang jadi semua harus lengkap, kalau tidak aku pasti akan diceramahi lagi oleh ibu," katanya sambil mengangkat barang-barangnya sebanyak dua kantungan besar. Belanjaanya dapat dikatakan banyak, gadis yang bernama Sakura itu pun kewalahan mengangkatnya sehingga untuk sampai diparkiran motornya, ia sesekali meletakkan kantungannya setelah itu mengangkatnya kembali hingga ia sampai disamping motor kesayangannya. Setelah Sakura menggantung barang-barangnya dimotornya, Sakura sudah siap menaiki motornya. Namun sebelumnya Sakura menaiki motrnya, ada sebuah tangan yang menarik tangannya sehingga mengharuskannya berbalik badan. Namun setelah Sakura berbalik dengan sempurna, orang yang menarik tangannya sudah tergeletak seketika di depannya. Sakura tiba-tiba terkejut melihat siapa orangnya.

"Sa-sasuke! Ya ampun!" sahut Sakura sambil berjongkok melihat keadaan pemuda itu. Ternyata Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari bar tadi. Gara-gara mabuk, ia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya sehingga akhirnya tepar di depan Sakura.

"Heh, bangun! Jangan bercanda kau, ayo bangun!" suruh Sakura agak kasar sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke. Sasuke tidak pingsan, hanya saja ia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya, mata Sasuke pun masih terbuka.

"Hn?" sahutnya.

"Ayo bangun. Apa-apaan sih! Malu tau dilihat orang! Cepat!" melihat Sasuke tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun, Sakura akhirnya memilih untuk membangunkannya sendiri. Bagaimana Sakura tidak malu, jalanan sedang ramai sekarang dan banyak orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Dengan kekuatannya sendiri Sakura membangunkan Sasuke dan menopang tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh lagi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak tau rumah orang meyebalkan ini, lalu apa? Haah, merepotkan saja! Apa aku harus membawanya ke rumah? Apa boleh buat?" Sakura pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia terpaksa membawa Sasuke menuju rumahnya dan memboncengnya walaupun dengan rasa sangat tidak ikhlas. Diboncengnya Sasuke dengan ogah-ogahan, dan motor matic kesayangannya kini mulai melesat menuju rumah Sakura.

"Hhnnhh," desah Sasuke sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dibokong Sakura dan kepalanya disenderkan dibahu Sakura. Otomatis Sakura mencium aroma Sasuke yang tadi habis meminum bir.

"Cih! Dasar, orang ini mabuk rupanya, rasanya aku ingin muntah," decih Sakura sambil menutup hidungnya dengan masker. Kini tangan Sasuke bergerak memeluk pinggang Sakura membuat Sakura risih dan tidak konsentrasi dalam mengendarai motornya apalagi jalan hanya diterangi oleh lampu remang-remang.

(-_-" )

Sakura pun tiba dirumahnya dan langsung memarkirkan motor maticnya di bagasi rumahnya. Pertama-tama yang ia lakukan adalah membopong Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan ditidurkannya disofa empuk ruang tamunya. Setelah itu ia ke bagasi lagi untuk mengambil dua kantungan besar tadi, dan diletakkan di tempat tertentu. Tak lupa ia mengunci rapat-rapat pintu rumahnya.

"Haaah, merepotkan sekali!" dengus Sakura sambil memasukkan beberapa bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas. Setelah itu ia naik ke lantai dua dan memasuki kamarnya. Sakura pun membuka sepatu dan kaos kakinya dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja belajarnya. Setelah itu ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama berwarna pink dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dalam beberapa menit. Setelah itu ia merebahkan badannya ke atas ranjang empuknya, dan melirik jam dinding yang ada di dalam kamarnya itu.

"Ternyata sudah jam setengah sembilan, aku sangat lelah. Untunglah besok libur jadi aku bisa istirahat sepuasnya besok," kata Sakura sambil meregangkan otot tubuhnya. Hampir ia memejamkan matanya, namun tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh iya! Pantat ayam! Aku lupa! " ucap Sakura sambil bangun dari tidurnya dan berlari kecil menuruni tangga. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang tertidur pulas disofa tadi. Sakura menatapnya kasihan dan terpaksa dibopongnya kembali menuju kamar tamu yang tak jauh dari ruang tamu. Yah, rumah Sakura pun luas, namun tidak seluas mansion Uchiha.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar tamu itu dan menidurkan Sasuke di atas tempat tidur yang juga empuk. Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke dalam-dalam.

"Heh, kau sebenarnya mahluk apa? Asal kau tau saja, kau sangat meyebalkan dan sangat merepotkan! Aku kira seorang Uchiha itu mempunyai wibawa yang tinggi, tapi ternyata tidak. Buktinya kau mabuk-mabukan sama halnya dengan orang lain. Kau pikir, kau bisa menguasai semuanya? Aku tau kau itu pewaris tunggal Uchiha, tapi kau sama sekali orang yang tidak berperikemanusiaan!" ucap Sakura pajang lebar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke, padahal orang itu sedang tidur. Sakura memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke, namun belum ia melangkah tangannya sudah ditarik oleh sebuah tangan kekar dan siapa lagi kalau bukan tangan Sasuke.

Dengan keras Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura hingga Sakura terhempas di atas Sasuke. Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Sakura dan Sakura pun berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Kini posisi mereka berubah, Sakura di bawah, dan Sasuke di atas.

'Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi, tolong aku…' batin Sakura dalam kecemasannya. Sasuke benar-benar mabuk malam ini. Tanpa basa-basi ia melumat bibir tipis Sakura sambil membuka satu persatu kancing dari piyama Sakura. Sakura meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri namun kekuatan Sasuke lebih besar dari kekuatannya. Hingga akhirnya Sakura pasrah.

'Kami-sama, ibu, tolong aku…'

(-_-" )

Matahari kini sudah tampak, menampakkan dirinya dengan secercah cahaya yang senantiasa menerangi bumi pada waktunya. Burung-burung pun berkicau riang menyambut pagi hari yang cerah ini. Sinar matahari menembus gorden jendela berwarna _pink_, tampak seorang lelaki emo tertidur di atas ranjang dengan tubuh terbalut selimut. Tampak beberapa pakaian yang berserakan di lantai. Terlihat lelaki emo itu bergerak, bisa dikatakan sedang menggeliat di atas ranjang.

"Engh," desahnya sambil berusaha membuka matanya, tangannya bergerak mengucek-ucek matanya. Hingga akhirnya ia bangun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Bingung. Kata itulah yang pertama kali muncul di pikirannya, matanya menatap bingung ke seluruh penjuru kamar. 'Apa yang terjadi? Dan aku…dimana?' batinnya sambil melirik badannya yang sekarang ini hanya dibalut dengan selimut. Tanpa basa-basi, ia pun memunguti pakaiannya dan segera memakainya.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks," samar-samar terdengar sebuah isakan tangis yang bersumber dari luar kamar yang di tempati lelaki emo yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu. Dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat besar, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara itu namun dengan sangat ragu dan pikiran yang sangat kacau. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya. Matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis _pink_ yang sedang bersandar di dinding, terlarut dalam tangisannya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya.

"Sa-sakura? Apa yang te-"

"Pergi dari rumahku," ucap Sakura lirih tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangannya ke Sasuke. Dalam hati Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah dan menyesal telah melakukan sesuatu yang nista ini pada Sakura. Sasuke mengerti bahwa Sakura juga merasakan sakit, namun Sasuke belum mengerti sepenuhnya. 'Apa yang terjadi?' pertanyaan satu inilah yang kini melayang-layang di pikiran Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku tidak sengaja, aku bisa menje-"

"Tidak! Pergi sekarang juga!" teriak Sakura histeris, dapat dipastikan bahwa air matanya sedang mengalir deras di sana.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumahku, aku ingin tetap bersembunyi di sini," ucap Sasuke sambil ikut terduduk bersandar di dinding, namun jaraknya agak jauh dari tempat Sakura terisak.

"Kau pengecut, Sasuke!" ucap Sakura dengan suara seraknya.

"Bukan karena hal ini! Tapi…"

"TAPI APA!" kesabaran Sakura mungkin sudah habis untuk sekarang ini.

"Tapi, masalahnya aku akan dinikahkan dengan orang yang sangat kubenci! Makanya itu aku pergi ke bar semalam untuk menenangkan diriku yang sedang kacau, tapi ternyata akan terjadi hal seperti ini…" ujar Sasuke

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Kau sudah menghancurkan semuanya. Aku tidak peduli dengan masalahmu," Sakura mengusap air matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk lalu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja," Sasuke membalas tatapan tajam yang diberikan Saskura. Hening. Mereka terus bertatapan dalam diam, hingga air mata Sakura menetes dengan sendirinya membuat sang pemilik tak kuat lagi untuk menahannya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku sangat membencimu, selamanya!" setelah Sakura mengeluarkan kalimat itu, Sakura pun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga dan naik kelantai dua.

"Sakura! Maaf!" kata itu berhasil menghentikan langkah Sakura dan Sakura pun menoleh.

"Tidak ada gunanya lagi," setelah itu Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju lantai dua.

"Tapi aku akan tetap disini, aku tidak ingin pulang!" teriak Sasuke berharap Sakura mendengarnya. Namun dapat dipastikan Sakura mendengar perkataan Sasuke mengingat Sakura masih berjalan di atas tangga yang cukup panjang itu.

(-_-" )

**Sasuke POV**

Aku terduduk di sebuah sofa empuk, di dalam rumah seorang yang bahkan tidak kuketahui siapa dia sebenarnya. Aku berusaha menjernihkan pikiranku. Pikiranku berkecamuk dan rasanya sangat aneh, semua perasaan tercampur menjadi satu. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan kepada dua orang sekaligus. Ayah, pasti sekarang kau menungguku pulang kan? Mengingat ada tamu yang akan datang. Tapi jangan harap aku akan pulang ayah, maaf. Dan satu lagi, Sakura. Rasa bersalahku padanya jauh lebih besar dibanding rasa bersalahku kepada ayahku. Aku benar-benar pusing.

Kulirik sebuah jam dinding, waktu menunjukkan pukul 17.46. Sudah hampir malam rupanya, namun sedari tadi tidak kulihat gadis _pink _itu turun mengambil makanan.

"Apa dia tidak lapar?" ucapku sedikit cemas. Ingat, hanya sedikit. Aku pun begitu, dari tadi pagi tak pernah kusentuh apa-apa yang dinamai makanan. Kulirik pintu yang sedang tertutup rapat dan terkunci namun kulihat kuncinya sedang tergantung disebuah paku di samping pintu itu sendiri, sebenarnya aku ingin pulang, aku tidak tahan seperti ini. Tapi, kalau aku pulang, aku takut tamu-tamu itu masih berada dirumahku. Rasanya, aku sangat ingin menyampaikan kata maaf kepada Sakura tapi, aku takut jika dia akan marah kepadaku jika aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya nanti.

Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, mengapa ini semua terjadi begitu saja. Apa ini memang garis takdirku? Aku tidak mengerti Kami-sama.

.TAP.

Kudengar sebuah suara langkahan kaki ditangga, sudah kupastikan kalau itu adalah Sakura. Benar, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Aku melihat wajahnya, begitu pucat dan lesu dan tersirat rasa sakit dimata hijaunya yang err- indah. Kulihat ia dengan sandal hello kittynya melangkah menuju dapur, ya mungkin itu dapur. Aku tidak tau, toh aku baru memasuki rumah ini.

"Lebih baik, kuhampiri saja dia. Aku tidak enak kalau tinggal di sini saja," kataku seraya berdiri dan melangkahkan kakiku agak ragu untuk menghampirinya. Kulihat ia sedang membuka kulkas dan mengambil sesuatu, entah apakah itu. Kutatapnya sekali lagi, matanya seakakan-akan redup, tidak seperti hari kemarin. Aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya sekarang juga.

**End Sasuke POV**

Terlihat Sakura sedang mengambil sekaleng sosis dari kulkas dan mengambil pisau untuk membuka tutup kaleng itu. Namun, kegiatannya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika Sasuke sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Maaf…" kata Sasuke lirih dan sangat serius. Dan seperti biasa, suara bass yang rendah dan ekspresi wajah yang datar.

"Kupikir kau harus pulang," ucap Sakura tanpa menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke. Mungkin, kemarahannya sudah mereda namun sangat jelas dilihat ia memendam semuanya di dalam hatinya.

"Hn, kupikir juga begitu. Ini sudah malam,"

"Kau pulanglah,"

"Jadi kau memaafkanku?"

"Entahlah…"

"Baiklah aku pamit dulu," pamit Sasuke sambil membungkuk sejenak ke Sakura. Sakura tidak merespon apa-apa. Hanya saja ia melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi tertunda. Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya, namun belum sampai ia di ruang tamu ia berhenti lagi dan berbalik.

"Sakura, aku akan kembali dengan membawa sebuah pertanggung jawaban," ucap Sasuke setelah itu melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar dari rumah Sakura. Kalimat barusan berhasil membuat Sakura terkejut, wajah dan matanya memerah dan tak lama kemudian air mata pun turun kembali membasahi pipinya. Entahlah, ini pertanda sedih, terharu ataukah bahagia. Sakura pun melanjutkan menggoreng sosis tadi untuk makan malamnya.

(-_-" )

Di kamar Sakura. Terlihat Sakura sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dan sesekali mengubah posisi tidurnya. Kamarnya yang kini hanya dicahayai oleh lampu redup dan sebuah tempelan-tempelan di dinding yang bercahaya. Di lihat dari wajahnya, ia sedang galau. Tubuhnya yang dibalut selimut itu pun tak jarang menggeliat gara-gara matanya tidak bisa tertidur untuk saat ini.

Give it to me love baby, I love you

Give it to me love baby, I need you

Give it to me love baby, I want you

Baraneun geon ojikana  
>Keujeo keudae pume yeongwontorok salgo shipeo<p>

Terdengar ponsel Blackberry Sakura berbunyi, diliriknya ponsel itu dan ternyata ada satu pesan masuk.

From: Kaa-san

Saku, ibu besok sudah pulang. Kau titip kunci rumah di bibi Ayame ya.

Ternyata pesan dari ibunya, dan dengan gesit Sakura membalas pesan itu dengan menggumamkan kata, 'Iya bu'. Terlihat Sakura kembali gelisah, diletakkannya ponsel Blackberry-nya di samping bantalnya. Mungkin sekarang ia me-nonaktifkan BBM-nya gara-gara galau yang menghampirinya.

'Sakura, aku akan kembali dengan membawa sebuah pertanggung jawaban'. Kalimat ini terus mengiang-ngiang di telinga Sakura. Sakura sedikit tidak mengerti dan tidak yakin akan perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Aku tidak akan semudah itu percaya, heh," ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan, dan memikirkan masa depannya nanti. Bagaimana kalau ibunya tau tentang kejadian ini, sudah dipastikan bahwa Sakura pasti akan diamuk oleh kedua orang tuanya atau mungkin ia akan dibuang.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau perkataan Sasuke benar? Apa yang akan terjadi? Kami-sama, aku belum siap dengan semua ini. Lagi pula aku membencinya!" ucap Sakura sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Tapi dia tidak sengaja kan? Aku harap begitu. Dari semula, aku pikir dia bukan orang yang jahat," Sakura mengubah posisinya menghadap ke kanan. Waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul dua belas namun Sakura masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

**TBC**

Author's area:

Huwaaaaa makin melenceng nih ceritanya. Alurnya pasti kecepetan deh *pundung*. Maaf beribu maaf *lebuay* bila fic ini tidak asik. Fic ini jauh dari kesempurnaan, jadi sekali lagi bisa ditunjukkan kesalahannya? . pasti ceritanya jelek deh

Oh iya, terima kasih buanyak bagi yang RnR fic aku ^^ entar aku bagi'in Blackberry deh sebagai hadiahnya *gila kumat*. Mianhae jeongmal mianhae, gak bisa balas ripiu, maaf yaa.

Thanks to:

**Fuyui-chan; Sasu-kun75; darkflash; mikimichihiro; yolachan; Fitrah 'kim elf' Ahiko; Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz; Raquel Authoramatir; Chini VAN; Poetry Celemoet; Uchiha ney-chan; Blackeyes Asakura; Initial Zname; Sindi 'Kucing Pink; Naomi-azurania; Kasuzuyeshi; Dinar.A.Y; Yusha Daesung; Mila Mitsuhiko; Nakiaka Ayu; Micon; Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru; eet gitu.**

*maaf jika ada penulisan yang salah*. Soal fic ini, di chapter selanjutnya di usahakan full SASUSAKU deh, tapi baru mungkin sih *kabur*.

MIND TO REVIEW AGAIN?^^


	3. Wedding?

Because An Accident

…

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto oppa *plakk*

This Fict is mine © Uchiha Michiko

Rated T

Pair: Sasuke x Sakura

Warning: Gaje, AU, OOC, Hancur, Typo bertebaran.

.

.

.

Saia kembali dengan membawa chapter 3! *bangga*. Masih berkenankah anda semua untuk RnR fict gaje ini? Scene SasuSaku-nya aku banyakin deh, tapi belum tentu romance *dibantai*. Ada sedikit bocoran, nanti di sini Sasu mau nikahin Saku, nah apakah Fugaku –ayah angkat saia- akan merestui mereka? Kalau begitu tidak usah banyak bacot lagi , kita langsung aja. Cekidoott.

.

.

RnR please?

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Chapter 3 Wedding?

.

.

.

Matahari tampak berada jauh di atas sana, memberikan cahaya yang terik untuk menyinari bumi ini. Terlihat seluruh penduduk Konoha city memulai kegiatannya untuk pagi yang cerah ini. Burung-burung yang beterbangan dengan gembira pun tak absen dari sana. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan helm merah yang menutupi kepalanya sedang mengunci rapat-rapat pintu rumahnya. Setelah itu ia menghampiri rumah yang berada di sebelah rumahnya. Dengan pelan ia membuka gerbang rumah itu, ia berjalan menuju pintu rumah tersebut dan mengetuknya.

.TOK.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terbukalah pintu itu dan menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya seraya tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Selamat pagi bibi Ayame," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah wanita yang ia sebut Ayame itu. Namun, senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Akan tetapi, Sakura tidak ingin memperlihatkan keadaannya sekarang kepada wanita yang ia anggap sebagai bibi sendiri.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura. Kau ada keperluan apa?" kata Ayame. Mereka berdua pun duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang berada di teras rumah tersebut.

"Aku ingin menitipkan kunci rumah. Nanti ibuku datang dari Suna," jelas Sakura seraya menyodorkan sebuah kunci kepada Ayame dan Ayame pun menerimanya.

"Baiklah, ayahmu juga datang?" tanya Ayame.

"Tidak bi, sepertinya ayahku cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di sana jadi bulan ini ia tidak pulang," jawab Sakura.

"Oh begitu ya. Hm, tunggu sebentar ya, bibi buatkan minum dulu."

"Ah tidak usah bibi, lagipula aku sudah ingin berangkat, maaf merepotkan bibi."

"Tapi, kau baik-baik saja kan?" dengan spontan Ayame mengeluarkan kalimat tersebut, melihat wajah Sakura yang agak pucat. Sakura segera mencari alasan agar Ayame tidak mengetahui sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Sakura.

"Ah, a-aku baik- baik saja bibi. Wajahku terlihat pucat karena bedak yang aku pakai, hehe," kata Sakura agak ragu, disertai dengan cengirannya.

"Kau yakin?"

"I-iya."

"Aku jadi khawatir padamu Sakura."

"Tidak usah menghawatirkanku bibi, sekali lagi, maaf merepotkan bibi."

"Tak apa, kau hati-hati di jalan ya," ucap Ayame.

"Iya, terima kasih, aku permisi dulu," kata Sakura seraya berjalan keluar dari pekarangan rumah Ayame. Keluarganya sudah begitu akrab dengan wanita paruh baya ini, jadi Sakura tidak sungkan lagi untuk menitipkan sesuatu padanya. Sakura pun naik ke motor maticnya dan melaju kencang menuju kampusnya.

(-_-" )

Sakura berjalan memasuki kampusnya lebih dalam setelah ia memarkirkan motornya, dengan langkah yang gontai dan tidak tersirat keceriaan sedikit pun di wajahnya hari ini. Di pikirannya hanya kejadian kemarin, memikirkan solusi bagaimana ia bisa mempertahankan hidupnya. Sesekali ia berfikir, apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya jika kedua orang tuanya mengetahui hal ini. Sudah Sakura pastikan, kedua orang tuanya itu akan sangat marah padanya. Tak jarang Sakura meringis kesal, menyesali kejadian itu.

Tak sedikit orang yang menyapa Sakura saat ini, dengan senyum yang dipaksakan itu ia membalas sapaan mereka.

"Kami-sama, aku tidak sanggup melalui semua ini," ucap Sakura lirih. Sakura berjalan menuju sebuah bangku panjang yang berada di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat kedua orang tuaku marah karena kejadian ini. Aku belum siap dengan semuanya," gumam Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sesekali ia merasa kepalanya pusing, entah apa yang menyebabkan itu. Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Give it to me love baby, I love you

Give it to me love baby, I need you

Give it to me love baby, I want you

Baraneun geon ojikana  
>Keujeo keudae pume yeongwontorok salgo shipeo<p>

Blackberry milik Sakura berbunyi menunjukkan ada pesan yang masuk. Sakura pun mengambil ponselnya itu dari dalam tasnya. Membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk itu.

From: Plend_Ino

Forehead, maaf aku baru memberitahumu. Kalau kau mencariku, aku sedang tidak di Konoha sekarang. Aku di Ame, di rumah nenekku, kebetulan dia sedang sakit. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, hohoho.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat pesan dari sahabatnya itu, dengan gesit ia membalasnya.

To: Plend_Ino

Aku tidak mencarimu, dasar pig. Ah iya, semoga nenekmu cepat sembuh ya, aku jadi prihatin. Kau juga jaga dirimu baik-baik.

Sakura sedikit tersentak melihat kalimat 'jaga dirimu baik-baik'. Hatinya kembali sakit, mengingat kejadian yang kemarin itu. Kejadian yang ia lakukan dengan orang yang sangat dibencinya. 'Ino, aku sudah tidak berguna lagi…' batinnya. Matanya memerah dan tak lama kemudian, tampak air mata menuruni pipi mulusnya. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan tangisannya.

(-_-" )

Matahari menerobos masuk pada celah-celah kecil gorden kamar yang cukup luas. Berusaha membangunkan seorang pemuda yang eew- tidur tanpa ada pakaian yang menutupi bagian dadanya, atau dengan kata lain ia sedang bertelanjang dada. Kulit putihnya terekspos begitu saja. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menggeliat, sudah bangun mungkin.

"Engh," desahnya sesaat sebelum lelaki tampan itu bangkit memasuki kamar mandi yang sudah tersedia di dalam kamarnya pribadinya.

Setelah lelaki tampan itu membersihkan dirinya, err- sebut saja Sasuke, keluar dari kamar mandi yang kini hanya memakai handuk biru yang menutupi bagian pusar sampai lututnya. Seksi.

Ia kini membuka lemari pakaian dan mengambil pakaian di sana. Setelah memakainya, Sasuke pun berdiri di depan sebuah cermin sehingga memantulkan bayangan dirinya sendiri di sana. Tampak ia sedang memperbaiki rambut dengan style pantat ayamnya, setelah itu ia bergumam,

"Sempurna," seperti itulah kata yang ia gumamkan, setelah itu ia mengambil tas jinjing yang berisikan laptop, dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

(-_-" )

"Sasuke, kemari!" sahut sebuah suara ketika Sasuke berjalan di tangga. Tampak orang itu adalah Fugaku –ayahnya yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca koran edisi hari ini. Mendengar sahutan itu, Sasuke menghampiri ayahnya dan duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, menandakan bahwa ia sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Kau dari mana saja kemarin?" tanya Fugaku dengan nada yang terdengar menginterogasi, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari surat kabar tersebut. Sasuke hanya diam, namun sebenarnya, di dalam pikiran Sasuke sedang berusaha untuk mencari alasan yang tepat tanpa memperlihatkan wajah kikuknya.

"Aku, aku hab-"

"Katakan dengan jujur," tegas Fugaku yang kini sudah menatap mata Sasuke, tajam. Mungkin biasanya Sasuke tidak berbohong bila ditanya seperti ini, tapi kalau dijawab dengan jujur, ayahnya mungkin akan lebih malu lagi dibanding ketika kedatangan keluarga Shion kemarin, tanpa ada Sasuke. Jadi, ia putuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya.

Dia berbohong.

"Aku habis menginap di rumah Naruto," jawabnya dengan wajah datar. Uchiha itu memang menipu, baik dari perkataan maupun ekspresi wajah. Begitulah. Dan seketika itu, Fugaku percaya dengan perkataan anaknya. Fugaku mengangguk.

"Ayah tau, kau tidak ingin dinikahkan dengan Shion kan?" tebak Fugaku, sifat pengertian Fugaku pun muncul.

Sifat seorang Uchiha salah satunya adalah 'pengertian', namun mungkin tidak semua Uchiha mempunyai sifat tersebut.

"Begitulah…" ucapnya dengan suara bassnya.

"Lalu apa maumu? Ayah sudah membatalkan semuanya, demi dirimu Sasuke. Kau adalah satu-satunya yang tertinggal, anak ayah satu-satunya yang sangat ayah banggakan," ucap Fugaku, tiba-tiba tatapannya melembut.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin bersama Shion, hanya itu,"

"Lalu siapa? Atau kau sudah dapat penggantinya?"

"Hn, aku akan menikah dengannya," jawab Sasuke dengan nada menegaskan.

"Lebih baik, cepat kau bawa orang itu kepada ayah. Ayah akan mempertimbangkan dulu, setelah melihat orangnya,"

"Baik ayah,"

Sasuke pun pamit, keluar dari rumahnya yang megah. Menatap langit cerah setelah itu menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sambil berpikir, apakah tindakannya itu sudah benar, tapi menikah dengan Shion –orang yang dibencinya, lebih buruk dari pada menikahi, eer- Sakura bukan? Menatap wajah Shion pun, ia tidak kuat untuk mengingat masa lalunya, masa lalu yang menyangkut kakak yang sangat ia sayangi –Itachi.

Dalam hatinya menegaskan, bahwa ia sudah memutuskan membawa Sakura ke ayahnya nanti, selepas kuliah.

(-_-" )

"Hinata-chan? Bagaimana dengan brosur kegiatan kita ini? Apakah sudah siap untuk disebarkan?" tanya sebuah suara bass dalam sebuah ruangan luas yang di sana ada beberapa orang. Terlihat sibuk.

"I-iya Naruto-kun," jawabnya sedikit terbata-bata. Gadis indigo dengan iris mata yang cantik, serta wajah yang tak kalah cantiknya sedang focus dengan computer di depannya. Sedangkan pemuda yang bertanya tadi berdiri di sampingnya sambil menghitung lembaran brosur itu. Sebut saja, Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyebarkannya," ucapnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke Hinata.

"Ti-tidak usah. Ki-kita tinggal menunggu Sakura-chan saja, ia s-sudah berjanji untuk menyebarkannya," kata Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Blush. Mereka bertemu pandang.

"Oh begitu ya, bilang saja kalau kau khawatir kepadaku, agar aku tidak kecapean. Ya kan?" Naruto ber-narsis ria. Sedangkan Hinata, wajahnya bertambah merah mendengarnya. Di sela-sela pembicaraan mereka, ada seorang yang membuka pintu. Seorang gadis cantik menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat pagi semua," sahut gadis _pink_, berusaha ceria. Dua orang yang sudah akrab dengannya pun menjawab sahutannya, ya, walaupun mereka tidak satu semester.

"Sakura-chan, ini." Kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan brosur kegiatan mereka. Dan Sakura mengambilnya sambil tersenyum manis kepadanya. Ya, kegiatan kampus mereka, kebetulan sebentar lagi tahun baru, jadi mereka akan menyelenggarakan kegiatan di kampus mereka. Salah satu kegiatannya yaitu pertandingan basket, perlombaan kostum atau biasa disebut _costplay_, perlombaan dalam cabang seni dan masih banyak lagi kegiataan yang akan diselenggarakan.

Sakura pun mengecek jumlah lembaran brosur yang akan disebar, baik dengan cara ditempel maupun dibagi-bagikan kepada penghuni kampus tersebut. Mereka termasuk panitia penyelengara kegiatan tersebut.

KRIEET.

Seorang pemuda memasuki ruangan tersebut dan menghampiri tiga orang tadi yang sedang membicarakan kegiatan. Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan sapaannya, pemuda tampan itu dengan cepat menarik tangan mulus milik gadis pink a.k.a Sakura dan menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Naruto dan Hinata malah melongo melihat kepergian Sakura dan err- Sasuke.

Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang dipegang erat oleh Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke? Hanya diam sambil membawa Sakura ke suatu tempat, yang sepi dan jarang ada orang mendatangi tempat tersebut. Begitulah di pikiran Sasuke.

Penghuni kampus? Jangan ditanya, mereka ada yang melongo, pingsan, kesal, marah, cemburu, terutama _fans_ Sasuke yang menyaksikan mereka.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" kejut seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut merahnya, tangannya dikepal dan wajahnya memerah.

(-_-" )

"Apa-apaan kau?" tanpa dikomando lagi, urat-urat kesal muncul di jidat lebar milik Sakura ketika mereka berdua sampai ditempat yang menurut Sasuke eer- sepi yaitu di atap kampus. Ya, memang sepi. Yang ditanya malah menghembuskan nafas sambil mendudukkan dirinya disebuah kursi panjang.

"Hei, chickenbutt! Apa maumu?" tanya Sakura lagi. Melihat wajah Sasuke, ia memang tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan marahnya. Dari dulu.

"Ingin berbicara denganmu," jawabnya sambil menatap langit cerah. Angin sepoi-sepoi menghampiri mereka, hadir di tengah-tengah mereka .

"Apa?" rambut _pink_ milik Sakura bergoyang mengikuti irama angin yang sepoi-sepoi.

Mendengar Sakura tetap mau mengikuti pembicaraannya, Sasuke pun menghampiri Sakura dan berdiri tepat di hadapan gadis _pink_ itu.

"…kau akan kubawa bertemu dengan ayahku nanti," ucapnya.

"Hah?" ucap Sakura tidak percaya. Otaknya masih mencerna kata-kata seorang Uchiha di depannya. Otaknya sedang 'loading' lambat.

"Hn, aku sudah membicarakannya dengan ayahku,"

"Tentang apa?" Sakura masih belum mengerti percakapan Sasuke.

"Tentang hal…hal yang menyangkut kejadian kemarin,"

"…kau memberitahunya?" tanya Sakura agak frustasi.

"Dasar _pinkie _bodoh," lagi-lagi Uchiha satu ini mengejeknya.

"Apa katamu? Chickenbutt!"

"Hn, aku tidak memberitahunya. Hanya saja…" ucap Sasuke sambil memotong pembicaraannya sehingga membuat Sakura penasaran.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura agak sedikit membentak.

"...hn, nanti kau juga pasti tau…"

"Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan," Sakura kesal dengan perilaku Uchiha satu ini. Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke tersenyum, entahlah, mungkin melihat perilaku gadis imut di depannya ini, perilakunya seperti anak kecil. Membuat Sasuke gemas.

"Beritahu aku jika kau sudah tidak ada mata kuliah yang akan masuk."

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Dasar bodoh, kau belum mengerti juga?" tanya Sasuke agak terdengar frustasi.

'Ternyata masih ada perempuan se'lalod' ini.' Mungkin seperti itulah pikiran Sasuke menghadapi Sakura.

"Tak usah banyak tanya, nanti kau pulang bersamaku," kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Sakura yang masih dengan tampang kesalnya.

"Kau pikir aku sudi? Cih," Sakura berdecih ria melihat Sasuke yang lama kelamaan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya, mendengar perkataan terakhir Sakura tadi, 'Ia belum mengerti juga, ya ampun.' Batinnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

(-_-" )

Sakura hanya duduk sambil mengutak-atik ponsel Blackberry-nya, dan sesekali ia menghembuskan nafasnya, bosan. Tak ada Ino di sampingnya, ya seperti inilah keseharian Sakura bila Ino sedang tidak masuk kampus. Namun, tak sedikit juga orang yang menyapanya dan mengajaknya minum atau makan dan lain-lainnya. Ia hanya merangkai hayalan-hayalan tak pasti bila tak ada kerjaan seperti ini.

Seorang gadis indigo menghampirinya.

"Sakura-chan!" sahutnya membuat Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya, dan tersenyum ke arah nya. Gadis indigo, yang bernama Hinata duduk di samping Sakura sambil tersenyum. Manis sekali.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura, menebak-nebak bahwa Hinata pasti ada keperluan mendatangi gadis _pink_ ini.

"Sakura-chan, boleh aku minta tolong?" tanyanya agak sedikit canggung. Sifat yang tak pernah hilang dari gadis indigo ini.

"Boleh," jawab Sakura.

"Kau bisa ketik ini tidak? Kebetulan kau tak ada tugas kan?," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas berjudulkan 'Formulir'.

"Bisa kok,"

"Eng, kalau bisa kau cetak juga ya? Sebanyak seratus lembar dulu."

"Ah~ itu tidak masalah kok, tidak usah canggung begitu," kata Sakura mencairkan suasana.

"Baiklah terima kasih banyak, Sakura-chan,"

"Sudah bicaranya?" tiba-tiba suara lain masuke ke dalam pembicaraan mereka. Mereka berdua pun menoleh, tampak seorang Uchiha Sasuke telah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, selamat siang!" sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hn, siang. Sudah bicaranya? Kalau sudah, aku ambil jidat satu ini dulu," celetuk Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah Sakura, Sakura malah mendengus dan memutar matanya dalam bosan.

"Ah~ sudah kok, ka-kalau begitu aku permisi ya," pamit Hinata sambil tersenyum tidak jelas meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sama sekali tidak memulai pembicaraan. Bila dilihat dari ekspresi wajah masing-masing, mereka bagai air dan minyak, tidak pernah bersatu.

Hinata pun hilang dari penglihatan Sakura.

**Sakura POV**

Moodku tiba-tiba menurun, Uchiha satu ini tiba-tiba datang tanpa ada angin dan hujan yang menyertai. Melihat wajahnya, rasanya aku ingin menimpuknya dengan batu besar di sampingku ini.

"Apa lagi?" tanyaku ogah-ogahan, sambil memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Ikut saja," tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku paksa, menggenggamnya erat sehingga aku tidak bisa melepaskannya. Sebenarnya apa maunya makhluk satu ini? Makhluk yang tidak jelas, atau aku yang tidak mengerti perkataannya. Entahlah.

Aku mendengus kesal, tanganku terasa sakit ketika mempercepat jalannya, setelah itu kami sampai di depan sebuah mobil sport dan ia memasukkanku dengan paksa ke dalamnya.

Lagi-lagi 'mereka' menatap kami dengan tatapan tak percaya, ya, mereka. Mereka pasti berpikir bahwa aku ada hubungan dengan chickenbutt, tapi ternyata kan tidak ada. Dan lagi-lagi aku menuruti perintahnya. Kulihat semua orang menatap heran ke arah kami, sudah kupastikan tak sedikit di antara mereka cemburu.

Yang benar saja! Mereka cemburu kepadaku?

Aku mengatakan kata 'cemburu'? Oh tidak mungkin, ini pasti bukan aku, bukan aku. Jika kalian berpikir bahwa aku senang berada di dekat makhluk aneh satu ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan meracuni kalian. Mengerti?

Lupakan.

Tak terasa, mobil yang kutumpangi telah dari tadi berjalan, aku menoleh kepada pengemudi mobil ini, ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Sosok sombong, sok keren, sok tampan, bahkan semua sifat jelek sudah ia koleksi dalam dirinya.

"Hei chickenbutt, kau mau membawaku ke mana?" ucapku memulai pembicaraan tanpa menoleh kepadanya. Ia sibuk mengemudikan mobil kesayangannya, kupikir begitu.

"Sudah kubilang tadi," lagi-lagi ia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Membuatku kesal saja. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin seperti ini, satu mobil dengannya, oh rasanya ingin muntah. Tapi, masa aku mau melompat dari sini? Bisa-bisa aku mati.

Dia bilang di sudah mengatakannya tadi? Kapan? Di atap? Coba kuingat lagi.

'…kau akan kubawa bertemu dengan ayahku nanti,' tiba-tiba kalimat itu muncul dipikiranku. Mungkinkah itu tujuannya sekarang?

"Bertemu dengan ayahmu?" ucapku memastikan.

"Hn," sahutnya sambil mengangguk. "Siapkan dirimu, Haruno." Sambungnya sambil sesekali menoleh ke arahku.

Ayahnya? Melihat sifat anaknya saja, aku tidak yakin kalau ayahnya tidak err- galak. Mungkinkah ayahnya juga seperti sifatnya? Entahlah.

"Hah? Kau jangan membuatku naik darah saja, sebenarnya dalam rangka apa ini?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya tajam, menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh interogasi.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya. Ada apa ini? Apa yang akan dilakukannya lagi? Cih, dasar licik. Ia menoleh kepadaku, menatap mataku tajam. Untuk apa aku membalas tatapannya? Kupalingkan pandanganku, memandang bangunan yang berdiri kokoh di pinggir jalan.

"Hei lihat kesini," suruhnya. Dengan sangat tidak ikhlas aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dan lagi-lagi aku menuruti perintahnya? Oh, lelucon macam apa ini?

"Cepat jelaskan kepadaku!" tukasku menatap matanya tajam. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ayolah Uchiha, aku tidak suka menunggu.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah keheningan muncul diantara kami, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku dan kukira ia akan mengatakan sesuatu. Spontan aku memundurkan wajahku. Hoek.

"...maksudku membawamu ke ayahku karena…" lagi-lagi ia menggantung kata-katanya.

Aku bosan dengan ini.

"…aku akan…menikahimu."

A-apa? Pandai sekali dia membuat lelucon, ku akui. Oh Uchiha jangan mengada-ada. Tiba-tiba nafasku berubah cepat, dan lidahku seakan-akan keluh mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu Uchiha?" tanyaku tidak percaya dengan penekanan di kata UCHIHA.

"Hn, aku akan menikah denganmu. Kau belum mengerti juga?"

"Ku akui, kau sangat pandai membuat lelucon. Tapi, ini benar-benar tidak lucu!"

"Dasar jidat," kudengar ia mendengus pelan di sela-sela perkataannya.

"Kau sangat tidak jelas!" ucapku sedikit frustasi. Menatap kosong ke depan. Berusaha mencerna kata-katanya.

"Hei, lihat ke sini. Coba kau ihat mataku!" suruhnya. Oh tidak bisa. Bukan Sakura namanya, jika aku menuruti perintahnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun tiba-tiba kurasakan tangannya memegang daguku dan membalikkan wajahku agar menoleh ke arahnya.

Apa boleh buat. Ku tatap matanya dalam-dalam, mencari kesungguhan didalamnya. Ia menatapku balik.

"Dengar aku. Ku pikir kau mungkin tidak percaya. Tapi, lihat mataku, aku benar-benar ingin menikahimu. Tapi jangan pikir bahwa aku menikahimu karena aku ada perasaan padamu. Bukan karena itu. Tapi karena kejadian kemarin, kau mengerti?" jelasnya. Benar, matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh akan menikahiku.

Lidahku kembali keluh. Tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Aku luluh, menatap mata onyxnya. Tapi, aku masih belum percaya. Dan jika kalian pikir aku menyukainya, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh kalian hidup-hidup.

"Kau belum percaya juga?" tanyanya, seakan-akan dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku terdiam. Kulihat ia menghela nafas pelan, sambil membalikkan posisinya seperti semula. Dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Keheningan pun kembali datang di sela-sela kami.

(-_-" )

Tibalah kami di sebuah kediaman, mungkin ini mansion Uchiha. Mansion yang megah dan sangat mewah. Sasuke pun turun dari mobilnya begitu pun denganku. Aku pun mengamati mansion itu, dengan tatapan kagum, kurasa aku sangat terpukau melihat bangunan megah di depanku ini. Ya, begitu megah.

"Hei," panggilnya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku tersentak.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal.

"Masuklah," ucapnya dengan wajah datar. Kulihat ia berjalan masuk dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Dengan canggung aku memasuki mansion ini, kulihat beberapa maid sedang menyapa ke arah kami sambil membungkuk sejenak, dan mereka pun tersenyum ke arahku. Aku jadi bertambah canggung di buatnya.

Aku sibuk mengamati isi mansion, sehingga tak kurasa Sasuke menghentikan jalannya spotan aku manabraknya. Dasar bodoh. Kulihat ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke mengetuknya.

"Ayah?" ucapnya, memastikan bahwa ayahnya berada di dalam atau tidak. Suatu kelakuan yang sopan, mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria berumur di sana. Aku tiba-tiba membungkuk sambil mengatakan 'selamat siang' kepadanya. Tentu saja, berlaku sopan di depan orang terhormat.

"Masuk," suruhnya, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk, tapi entah kenapa kakiku terasa tegang untuk menginjakkan kakiku lebih dalam lagi. Sasuke menoleh ke arahku, melihat ekspresiku yang canggung, tiba-tiba, ia menarik tanganku pelan masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja ayahnya. Mendudukkanku di sofa empuk, sedangkan ayahnya duduk di kursi kerjanya. Ia masih saja menggenggam tanganku. Oh.

Ini hanya acting, kalian paham? Bagus.

"Jadi, ini orangnya Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan nada menginterogasi. Tatapannya sangat tajam ke arahku, membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Hn," sahutnya sambil mengangguk. Apa lagi ini?

"Perkenalkan dirimu," suruhnya kepadaku. Dengan agak terbata-bata, aku berdiri untuk memperkenalkan diriku. Oh tidak. Mengerikan sekali tatapannya.

"Pe-perkenalkan, a-aku Sakura Haruno, aku kuliah di Universitas Konoha," ucapku agak terbata-bata. Ia mengangguk.

"Pekerjaan ayah dan ibumu?"

"A-ayahku bekerja di Akasuna Corp di Suna, sebagai manager, sedangan ibuku hanya ibu rumah tangga,"

"Kau kenal Sasuke sudah berapa lama?" pertanyaan ini berhasil membuatku tersentak kaget. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Oh tidak, dia sudah membuatku menderita hari ini, lihat saja, setelah ini, kau akan babak belur Sasuke.

"A-aku mengenalnya semenjak aku kuliah di sini," jawaban yang tidak mendukung. Apa peduliku?

"Jadi, kau mencintainya?" lagi-lagi aku dibuat tersentak. Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, keringatku keluar sangat banyak. Aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Sedangkan Sasuke? Cih, dia hanya duduk santai dibelakangku.

Namun, tiba-tiba kulihat ia berdiri di sampingku, dan mengenggam tanganku. Erat. Sangat erat. Seraya menatap ke arah ayahnya.

"Kami saling mencintai, sebenarnya, kami sudah memulai hubungan selama 1 tahun." Sasuke, lelaki licik itu, sedang ber-ACTING, kalian mengerti?

Ia tersenyum. Lagi-lagi ia berusaha menipu ayahnya. Dan aku, tidak tau apa maksud dari semua ini. Sepertinya, aku hanya sebagai cover saja di sini.

"Begitu ya," terliahat ia sedang berpikir. Sambil melirik tangan kami yang masih terpaut satu sama lain, aku jadi semakin canggung.

"Hn," sahutnya sambil menoleh ke arahku.

"Tapi, tunggu dulu. Tadi kau bilang, margamu Haruno ya?" tanyanya, pikiranku seketika itu buyar.

"I-iya."

"Nama ayahmu Mizaki Haruno bukan?" tebaknya, dan ternyata benar. Dia tau nama ayahku?

"Be-benar sekali," katanya sambil mengangguk pelan. Ia tiba-tiba berjalan ke arahku dan memegang kedua pundakku menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah Sasuke dan menatapnya bingung, tetapi ia malah mengangkat bahu. Oh tidak, ini mengerikan.

"Mana ayahmu? Telah lama aku mencarinya," lagi-lagi aku tersentak dengan perkataannya. Apa hubungannya dengan ayahku? Apa ayahku punya utang?

"Dia di Suna Fugaku-san, dia tingga di sana. Memangnya kenapa?" kuberanikan diriku untuk bertanya.

"Dia sahabatku, tapi tiba-tiba ia tidak pernah mengunjungiku lagi setelah aku menikah dengan istriku," aku terkejut. Ya, aku sangat terkejut. Kulihat Sasuke pun terkejut di sampingku. Lelucon yang sangat bagus.

"Maksud anda?"

"Kupikir dengan merestui kalian, aku bisa membangun persahabatan lagi dengannya. Aku pun tidak percaya bisa bertemu dengan anaknya."

"Jadi?" Sasuke yang tadi terhanyut dalam diam, kini angkat bicara.

"Kalian menikah minggu depan!" itulah keputusan akhir sang ayah, maksudku ayahnya Sasuke. Segampang itukah dia mengatakannya? Hanya karena dia dan ayahku bersahabat?

Sebenarnya dalam hatiku ini sedang meraung-raung, tapi di luar aku hanya bisa ber-acting. Kulihat Sasuke biasa saja, tidak terlihat ekspresi di wajahnya. Ia pun pamit keluar dan kembali menarik tanganku, membawaku ke suatu tempat. Oh, aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini.

**End Sakura POV**

(-_-" )

Sasuke membawa Sakura di teras rumahnya. Tempat yang sejuk. Terlihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 16.49. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal. Dengan tangan yang dikepal dan urat-urat kembali muncul di jidatnya yang lebar itu.

"Chickenbutt, kau berhasil membuatku menderita hari ini," dengus Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Hn." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan seringai liciknya. Membuat Sakura mundur untuk beberapa langkah, namun Sasuke tidak berhenti di situ, ia terus berjalan mendekati Sakura sehingga Sakura mencapai dinding. Sasuke berdiri beberapa centi di depannya. Mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Heh, kau mau apa lagi!" teriak Sakura berusaha menghindar dari Sasuke, namun tidak bisa, Sasuke mengunci tubuhnya sehingga tidak bisa bergerak. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya lagi.

"Bersiaplah Haruno," bisiknya tepat di telinga Sakura, dengan seringai yang tak absen dari bibirnya. Sakura hanya melongo tidak mengerti sambil mendorong Sasuke menghindar darinya. Dan berhasil membuat Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Dasar pervert! Hoekk!"

**TBC**

**Author's area:**

Huwaaa selesai juga ch 3-nya. Bagaimana? Maaf kalau makin melenceng ceritanya. Maaf yuaa *bow*

Oia, sasusakunya udah bagus gak? Perasaan mereka OOC deh… Saatnya balas ripiu aja deh, untuk yg ripiu chapter 2, sankyuuuuuuuu semua^^.. nih balasannya:

**Kikyo Fujikazu, Sasu-kun75, kembang cerry: **sasusaku bakal merit, tunggu di chapter depan.. nih dah apdet kan :D

**Keylan, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Fuyui-chan: **sasu udh tanggung jwab tuh, buktinya dia mw nikahin saku. Soal suka duluannya siapa, liat aja chapter depan,, mereka pasti merit kok XD thanks dah ripiu

**Hikari Shinju, MemelSasusakuLove, AsadiaConanianTaplakers: **thanks udh ripiu, dan terima kasih atas dukungan kalian.. maaf kalo apdet lama XD Blackberry? Sabar aja yaaa

**Micon, ****Kamikaze Ayy a.k.a Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz, Ripke: **ini lanjutanya udh datang^^.. aneh ya? Di usahain deh, biar tambah eneh *plak* maksud saia gak aneh lagi gitu.. thanks dukungan kalian. Sasori? Dia ada di chapter selanjutnya.. okeh?

**, Beby-chan, Fitrah 'Kim elf' Ahiko: **yeah ternoda gitu sakunya hahaha! XD buat beby-chan, aku inget kok hahay, mikoto sama itachi dah END! Maksudku udah mati, hehe. Nih lanjutannya dah ada akan? Tinggal nunggu ch selanjutnya lagi hoho

**Kasuzuyeshi, Dinar.A.Y, ichi yukaiyun: **tuh sasu dah tanggung jawab kan? Tinggal nunggu meritnya.. haha! Fic ini bagus? Wah, sankyuuu *cipok ichi* nih udh apdet! Hoho

Soal kematian Itachi bakal dibahas, tapi rahasia dulu yaaa. Buat semua dukungan dan support kalian (?) *sama aja ya* maksud saya, ripiu kalian sangat berharga bagi saya, jadi arigatou yaaa ummuaahh.. *digeplak* sekali lagi maaf, bales ripiunya kayak gitu..

MIND TO REVIEW AGAIN? XD


	4. The Wedding

Because An Accident

…

Naruto © belongs to Masashi Kishimoto oppa *plakk*

This Fict is mine © Uchiha Michiko

Rated T

Pair: Sasuke x Sakura

Warning: Gaje, AU, OOC, Hancur, Typo bertebaran.

.

.

.

Oi? Ketemu lagi^^ mudah-mudahan masih ada yang mau stay di fic gaje ini. Gomen, kalau ceritanya makiiiiin aja melenceng. Tapi saia usahain biar gak melenceng mulu. Di chapter ini **SASUSAKU** bakal** NIKAH**, tapi belum ada perasaan di antara masing-masing ada sih tapi Cuma dikit *masih dalam proses*. Untuk **konflik**-nya nanti bakal ada dua orang, tapi belum di chapter ini. Penasaran? Chek this out!

.

.

RnR please?

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Chapter 4 The Wedding~

.

.

.

"_Sebentar lagi kita akan menikah,jadi bersiaplah."_

_._

"_Aku tau kok!"_

_._

"_Kau tidak usah khawatir. Kau cukup berpura-pura saja 'mencintaiku' dan mengikuti semua yang harus kau lakukan. Itu gampang bukan?"_

_._

"_Wajah mereka sangat tulus, mencintai satu sama lain."_

_._

"_Wah, mereka sangat cocok, selamat Fugaku-sama!"_

_._

_._

_._

Hari yang sangat cerah. Semua orang terlihat mempunyai ekspresi wajah yang bebeda-beda. Ada yang memasang tampang sedih, senang, patah hati, berbunga-bunga dan masih banyak lagi. Di pinggiran jalan kota Konoha ada sebuah Restoran yang bertuliskan Ichiraku Ramen. Di dalamnya banyak orang dan bisa dibilang ramai. Ada dua orang yang duduk bersebelahan, yang satu berambut kuning duren dan yang satunya berambut hitam model pantat ayam. Di depan si kuning ada beberapa mangkuk yang berjejeran namun kosong, berbeda dengan si hitam yang hanya ada satu mangkuk saja di depannya, dan itu pun isinya masih ada setengah.

"…teme, kau makannya lambat sekali!" celetuk si kuning setelah meneguk satu gelas jus jeruk di depannya. Teme a.k.a Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku tidak sama denganmu, jadi jangan samakan dirimu yang konyol itu dengan diriku, Dobe," sahutnya dengan nada datar. Terlihat keduanya telah menyelesaikan acara makannya.

"Kau itu hanya gengsi, Teme," kata Naruto.

"Terserah kau sajalah," ucapnya sambil menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

"Eng, ngomong-ngomong kau ada hubungan apa dengan Sakura-chan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang meninterogasi, menatap mata Sasuke tajam.

"Apa urusanmu heh?" bukannya bertanya, Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Hei, Teme! Aku hanya ingin tau! Kau ini ada hubungan apa? Kau pacaran dengannya ya?" tebak Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke cukup keras membuat pemuda itu merasa tidak nyaman.

"Tidak."

"Kau pasti bohong, aku lihat kok kau menarik tangannya keluar dari ruangan waktu itu, dan Hinata-chan juga memberitahuku bahwa kau membawanya pergi dengan mobilmu itu. Jujur sajalah!" tuntut Naruto, bisa dibilang ia sedang memaksanya agar memberitahu yang sebenarnya. Tapi, mana mungkin Sasuke memberitahunya. Ini privasinya, untuk apa orang lain tahu? Naruto sahabatnya, ia rela memberitahu apapun masalahnya, tapi tidak dengan hal yang satu ini.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada, kau ini kenapa?"

"Pasti ada!"

"Hn, terserah kau saja! Aku mau pulang," ucapnya sambil berdiri dan beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan sahabatnya yang kini tengah men-deathgalrenya.

"TUNGGU AKU, TEME!" teriak Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya membuat semua orang di dalam restoran itu menggerutu kesal terhadap pemuda raven itu. Naruto hanya santai, berlari-lari kecil menghampiri sahabatnya yang berada tidak jauh di depannya, tidak merasa bahwa semua orang sedang men-deathglare dirinya saat ini. Dasar tidak peka.

"Heh, kau belum bayar tau!" kata Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah tadi, dan kau mengutang kepadaku. Kalau sampai kau tidak melunasi utangmu itu, kau akan ku kurung di gudang rumahku," ucapnya panjang lebar dengan wajah yang cukup menyeramkan.

"I-iya, aku pasti menulasinya kok!" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Mereka pun menaiki mobil milik Sasuke dan melaju kencang meninggalkan restoran itu.

(-_-" )

Terlihat Sasuke merebahkan tubuh kekarnya di atas ranjang berukuran _king size_ di dalam kamar pribadinya. Menghela nafasnya pelan sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tampak sebuah jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 14.07, masih siang dan dapat dipastikan bahwa di luar sana sangat panas.

"Hn, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku merasa serba salah," gumamnya sambil menghela nafasnya lagi. Memikirkan keputusan ayahnya bahwa minggu depan mereka akan menikah. Namun, keputusan ini sama sekali belum diketahui oleh keluarga Sakura.

Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang nantinya akan menjadi istrinya, dan tentunya akan tinggal bersamanya. Tapi, mereka sama sekali tidak ada perasaan satu sama lain. Namun, mengingat kejadian 'itu' terpaksa Sasuke harus bertanggung jawab dengan semuanya, kalau tidak bisa-bisa citranya sebagai seorang Uchiha hancur. Lagi-lagi ia mengingat hal 'itu' Sasuke menghela nafas dan mengacak-acak rambut pantat ayamnya frustasi.

"Kenapa itu bisa terjadi? Sial," sungutnya sambil sesekali meninju bantal empuk di sampingnya. Ya, sialnya dia, melakukan hal memalukan dengan orang yang tidak begitu ia kenal dan dia seorang UCHIHA mana mungkin ia membocorkan hal itu? Bisa-bisa dia mati jika ayahnya mengetahui hal itu.

Tapi, tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya, 'kalau bukan dengan Sakura dengan siapa lagi ia akan menikah?' Mengingat ia tidak dekat dengan seorang gadis pun di kampusnya. Masa ia menikah dengan Naruto? Dan dia tidak mungkin mau menikah dengan orang yang bernama Shion. Tidak akan. Begitulah yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke saat ini.

"Terserah Kami-sama…" gumamnya sambil menutup matanya pelan, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya.

Greett. Greett.

Ponsel milik Sasuke bergetar. Dibukanya matanya sambil menolehkan kepalanya dan diraihnya ponsel itu. Seseorang sedang menelpon. Sasuke pun mengangkat telepon itu sambil menggumamkan kata 'halo'.

"Hn, ayah ada apa?" tanya Sasuke kepada seseorang di seberang sana yang ia sebut ayah.

"Sasuke turunlah, ada yang akan ayah beritahu kepadamu," jawab ayah Sasuke –Fugaku.

"Hn, aku segera turun," kata Sasuke sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

Tuut. Tuut.

Hubungan ponsel tadi pun putus, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga dan mencari keberadaan sang ayah. Hingga ia menemukan sosok Fugaku, sosok yang selama ini menjadi kepala keluarga sekaligus menjadi ibu bagi Sasuke. Ia sedang duduk di sofa tepatnya di ruang tamu. Sasuke menghampiri ayahnya dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hn?"

"Sebaiknya kau ke rumah Sakura sekarang. Beritahu keluarganya bahwa kalian akan menikah!" suruh Fugaku _to the point_ membuat Sasuke menelan ludahnya tidak percaya.

"Hn?"

"Lamar dia," kata Fugaku lagi, membuat Sasuke sweatdrop di tempat. Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah menuruti kemauan ayahnya.

"Hn. Ayah juga ikut 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, beberapa menit lagi kita berangkat. Kau bersiaplah!"

"Hn."

Sasuke pun meninggalkan sang ayah menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Hal ini begitu rumit untuk dilakukannya mengingat ia baru pertama kali melakukannya dan ditambah lagi Sakura, ia tidak begitu kenal gadis itu. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Untung saja ia sudah pernah kerumahnya, sehingga ia tidak usah lagi setengah mati mencari rumah gadis itu. Merepotkan, pikirnya.

(-_-" )

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut _pink_ sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya yang berwarna _pink_ bermerek _apple. _Ia sibuk mengetik sebuah tugas kuliah yang diberikan oleh dosen mengerikan yang bernama Orochimaru, wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

"Huaaah!" teriaknya frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut indahnya itu. "Ini susah sekali, aku sama sekali belum menemukan tujuan dibuatnya makalah ini. Aku tidak mengerti!" sambungnya. Setelah itu ia mulai mengetik lagi.

"Tapi untunglah, waktunya kan masih lama. Hahaha!" serunya sambil tertawa nyaring seperti orang yang sedang terkena gangguan jiwa. Ia beranjak keluar kamarnya yang cukup luas itu dan menuruni tangga. Menghampiri ibunya yang sedang menyaksikan sebuah acara tv. Lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk di samping sang ibu.

"Ibu nonton apa?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum.

"Seperti biasa Saku—"

TOK TOK TOK.

Kata-kata Yuri –ibu Sakura terpotong akibat ada seseorang yang sedang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Keduanya menoleh. Sakura berdiri sambil berkata, "Biar aku saja yang membukanya," Sakura pun menghampiri pintu lebar itu dan membuka pintunya.

KRIEET.

Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok itu. Dua orang lelaki, yang satu masih muda dan yang satunya lagi sudah paruh baya. Dengan terpaksa Sakura tersenyum ke arah mereka. Mengapa terpaksa? Karena orang yang berdiri di belakang Fugaku adalah orang yang dibencinya. Melihat mereka Sakura mengernyitkan dahi sambil berpikir, untuk apa mereka datang ke rumahnya?

"Eng… si-silahkan masuk Fugaku-sama," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum agak was-was melihat tatapan Fugaku yang memang menyeramkan.

"Ya terima kasih," katanya setelah itu berjalan masuk. Melihat itu, ibu Sakura pun menghampiri tamunya dan menyuruhnya duduk di ruang tamu. Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke itu malah saling memberikan tatapan mematikan satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak usah masuk," ucap Sakura dengan nada sinis dan suara yang sengaja dikecilkan, mereka masih berada di pintu, ia melarang Sasuke masuk. Sasuke hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Dan sekarang, silahkan kau perg—"

"Hm, dasar anak muda, maunya berduan saja. Hei, kalian masuklah!" kata-kata Sakura tiba-tiba terpotong mendengar sahutan Fugaku di dalam yang sedang memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura. Terlihat Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan sedangkan Sakura hanya mendengus kesal pada makhluk tampan di depannya ini.

Sakura kalah.

"Kau dengar itu nona? Aku disuruh masuk, jadi bisa beri aku jalan?" sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"—kalau begitu silahkan masuk!" kata Sakura dengan sangat tidak ikhlas sambil membuka tangannya yang sedari tadi terpaut dengan pintu.

"Hn, terima kasih, nona," bisik Sasuke ketika melewati Sakura. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal sambil menyentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Bibirnya mengerucut. Lucu sekali.

Sasuke menghampiri sang ayah yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa, berhadapan dengan Yuri Haruno. Dengan senyum yang sangat mempesona itu, ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping ayahnya.

"Selamat datang Fugaku-sama. Ada keperluan apa anda datang ke sini?" tanya Yuri sesopan mungkin kepada Fugaku, mengingat Fugaku adalah orang terhormat.

"Bukan keperluan saya, tapi keperluan anak saya. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Sakura," jawabnya sambil menoleh kepada Sasuke yang tengah mengamati rumah yang pernah ia datangi ini. Sasuke tersentak.

"Ah Sakura ya," kata Yuri sambil celingak-celinguk mencari sosok _pink_ itu. "Sakura! Sakura, ke sini!" panggil Yuri. Tak lama kemudian Sakura muncul ke ruang tamu sambil tersenyum dipaksakan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang ibu.

"Sebenarnya ini keperluan Sasuke, tapi biarkanlah saya yang mengatakannya—" ucap Fugaku. Sakura dan Yuri bingung dengan maksud kedatangan ke dua orang ini.

"—sebenarnya Sasuke ingin melamar Sakura," sambungnya penuh kepercayaan diri, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menelan ludah –malu, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Sakura? Jangan ditanya, wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdebar mendengar kata 'melamar' dari Fugaku tadi. Yuri pun begitu, namun raut wajahnya terlihat senang.

"Benarkah itu Fugaku-sama? Sasuke-sama?" tanya Yuri memastikan. Fugaku mengangguk sedangkan Sasuke seperti biasa hanya mengeluarkan kata 'hn'.

"Jadi bagaimana, kau setuju? Mereka berdua sudah menjalin hubungan, jadi tidak masalah," tanya Fugaku.

"Ah yang benar. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ibu Sakura?" kejut Yuri, Sakura hanya tersenyum miris menyaksikan semua yang terjadi. Ia tidak menyangka. "Baiklah, kalau tidak ada masalah, biarkan mereka di nikahkan, akan ku beritahu suamiku nanti," sambungnya dengan antusias. Maklumlah, ibu-ibu.

"Kalau bisa, suruh dia datang ke Konoha, aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Baiklah, nanti akan ku telepon."

"Karena acara pernikahan mereka akan diselenggarakan minggu depan, bersamaan dengan perpindahan tahta dari diriku sendiri kepada anakku."

"Itu semua terserah Fugaku-sama, biar anda saja yang menentukan."

"Aku buat minum dulu," sahut Sakura yang sedari tadi terdiam, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Sasuke sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju dapur.

"Besok pasti dia sudah datang," ucap Yuri sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah."

"Sasuke-sama ternyata sudah kenal lama dengan Sakura ya."

"Hn, panggil aku Sasuke saja, tante," sahut Sasuke yang sedari tadi terdiam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Ah, baiklah kalau itu maumu."

"Hn, aku ke belakang dulu," Fugaku mengangguk begitu pun Yuri, setelah itu Sasuke berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan dua orang paruh baya itu. Berniat ke dapur mungkin.

Seperti itulah, kakinya membawa dirinya ke dapur tempat Sakura sekarang ini. Terlihat olehnya, sepertinya Sakura sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sekarang, membuat teh hangat untuk tamunya. Tampak lancar, ke sana-kemari mengambil bahan, membuat rambut indahnya bergoyang-goyang. Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Hn, gulanya jangan terlalu banyak," katanya membuat Sakura terkejut akan kedatangannya. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, terlihat Sasuke menunggu jawaban, namun terlihat sangat jelas bahwa Sakura kini mengacuhkannya, tetap melakukan aktivitasnya.

"Hn, tehnya jangan terlalu penuh," katanya lagi tak mau menyerah begitu saja sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding, tepatnya di samping Sakura. Menatapnya dengan seksama. 'Manis' batinnya.

Masih diam juga, mengacuhkan pemuda tampan yang mungkin sama sekali tidak menarik baginya. _What the hell? _Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik kepada pemuda Uchiha ini. Mungkinkah?

"Hei, lambat sekali kau membu—" tiba-tiba ia menghentikan kata-katanya melihat Sakura kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan kematian khasnya, menghentikan aktivitasnya. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, hah?" ketus Sakura agak kesal menghadapi pemuda itu.

"—hn?"

"Untuk apa kau melamarku, kau sama sekali tidak menarik bagiku."

"Dasar jidat bodoh. Heh, ku pikir kau sudah mengerti, ternyata belum juga? Ya ampun," Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa, hah?"

"Aku tau kau tidak menyukaiku, mungkin kau tidak normal—"

BLETAKK.

Satu jitakan telak di kepala ayam Sasuke. Sasuke meringis kesakitan sedangkan Sakura hanya melipat ke dua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Hn, aku menikahimu karena aku ingin bertanggung jawab. Kau mau mau nanti kau hamil tanpa seorang suami? Aku bisa malu nanti," jelas Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela dapur itu berhasil membuat gadis di depannya tertegun.

'Hamil? Aku lupa dengan itu…' batinnya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, berpikir.

"Aku kan belum hamil!"

"Entahlah, toh aku juga sudah melamarmu. Itu juga karena, aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Shion, mengingat sebentar lagi aku menjadi presdir di perusahaan ayahku dan harus mempunyai istri, lebih baik aku menikah denganmu daripada dengan Shion. Aku punya tanggung jawab kepadamu, kau mengerti?" jelas Sasuke lagi namun kali ini beda, ia menatap gadis itu lembut.

Blush. Wajah Sakura seketika itu memerah, bertemu pandang dengan onyx yang kini menatapnya lembut. Ia benar-benar melupakan akan akibat dari kejadian itu.

"…aku mengerti. Makanya beri penjelasan itu yang detail!"

Dan tatapan itu-tiba berubah, "hn? Bukannya kau yang tidak mengerti? Dasar bodoh, kau ini masih kecil, pantas tidak mengerti begitu," celetuk Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecut melihat tingkah Sakura yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa kau bilang! Kau itu yang tidak jelas!"

"Sudahlah. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kau mau kan?" ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lebih lembut dari pada tadi. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Blush. Lagi-lagi mereka bertemu pandang, membuat Sakura sedikit berdebar. Mungkinkah dia terpesona? Mungkin saja.

"…eeng…baiklah," kata Sakura sambil mengangguk pelan. Sasuke tersenyum. Pemuda itu menggerakkan tangannya ke kepala milik Sakura, mengacak-acak rambut merah muda milik Sakura, sehingga membuat pemiliknya mendengus kesal.

"Sakura! Sakura!" terdengar teriakan sang ibu dari luar. Ke duanya tersentak.

"Ah iya, tehnya! Aduuh, ini semua gara-gara kau! Huh!" dengus Sakura sambil kembali menatap Sasuke tajam. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia lalu mengangkat tiga gelas teh hangat dan dibawanya keluar, meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tersenyum menatap kepergian Sakura.

(-_-" )

Akhir-akhir ini mereka dibuat sibuk untuk acara pernikahan mereka. Sakura sampai tidak mengikuti mata kuliah demi melakukan hal yang menurutnya membosankan, yaitu mempersiapkan semua alat pernikahan mereka. Mulai dari memilih cincin yang empat jam lamanya baru ditemukan cincin yang pas, memilih pakaian, tata dekorasi yang dilaksanakan di mansion Uchiha tentunya, dan masih banyak lagi yang akan mereka persiapkan. Ya, mengingat keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga terhormat dan sangat terkenal. Jadi, sudah dipastikan bahwa pesta pernikahan mereka tentunya akan sangat mewah.

Terlihat mereka berdua sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di sebuah ruang tunggu, Sakura terlihat lelah, menopang wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya hanya menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh pelosok ruangan itu –tempat mereka memesan pakaian.

"Hhh, ini merepotkan," gumamnya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Sasuke menoleh kepadanya. Memperhatikan raut wajah Sakura yang kini memang terlihat begitu lelah.

"Hn, begitulah."

"Hei, aku ingin pulang," kata Sakura.

"Sabarlah sedikit. Kau ini keras kepala sekali,"

"Heh, memang yang menyebabkan semua ini siapa? Kau kan? Heh."

"…ya memang. Tapi kau tidak usah marah seperti itu, lagi pula semuanya sudah beres tinggal dekorasinya saja, dan dua hari lagi semua terlaksana," ucap Sasuke sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan!"

"Aku salah apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang pasrah melihat kelakuan Sakura.

"Aku ingin pulang!"

"Tunggu sebentar, apa kau tidak bisa menunggu? Dasar anak kecil."

"Pantat ayam!" dengus Sakura. Tak jarang orang-orang di situ memperhatikan mereka berdua, entah, apakah karena mereka pasangan yang serasi atau tingkah laku mereka.

"Anak kecil dengan jidat yang leb—"

"Sudahlah! Aku lelah, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu!"

"—hn."

(-_-" )

Mansion Uchiha. Terlihat begitu ramai, para maid sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk acara pernikahan tuan mudanya yang sebentar lagi akan di mulai. Terlihat dekorasinya sangat luar biasa, tata lampu dan pernak-pernik ruangan semua sudah beres. Terlihat para tamu berdatangan dengan mobil mewahnya. Dapat dipastikan bahwa para tamu itu adalah para pejabat-pejabat Negara, dan orang-orang terhormat se-Jepang. Begitulah keluarga UCHIHA itu.

Dan tidak mungkin ada seorang pun teman Sakura yang datang, karena ia memang tidak menginginkan itu, begitupun Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin hal ini diketahui banyak orang, terutama para _fans_ setianya. Menyedihkan. Seharusnya acara pernikahan yang sangat didambakan oleh semua pasangan itu menyenangkan. Tapi tidak dengan mereka berdua. Mengingat hal ini terjadi KARENA SEBUAH KESALAHAN. Begitulah.

Terlihat Sakura sedang di rias oleh tiga orang perias di depan sebuah cermin besar. Ia telah memakai gaun pengantinnya yang berwarna putih bercahaya yang sangat indah, terlihat cocok, melihat tubuhnya memang masuk ke dalam kategori orang tinggi. Sedikit ketat di bagian atas sehingga menampakkan lekuk dada dan perutnya yang ramping itu. Ditambah lagi wajahnya yang cantik itu, membuat orang tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia memang cantik. Rambutnya yang biasa diurai, kini digulung kebelakang dengan bunga-bunga yang menghiasi kepalanya. Berbagai aksesoris pun melekat di tubuhnya, seperti kalung, gelang, dan anting-anting. Cincin? Itu nanti.

"Sudah selesai nona," sahut seorang perias berambut cokelat menyelesaikan riasannya. Wajahnya terlihat senang.

"Anda cantik sekali," ucap salah satu perias berambut merah. Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar tanggapan para periasnya, dan mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih'. Sedangkan satu perias lagi menyodorkan Sakura sebuah _high heel_ berwarna putih dengan beberapa permata yang menghiasinya.

"Coba anda pakai, nona. Pasti sangat cocok!" seru perias itu. Sakura berdiri dan para perias itu memakaikannya di kaki Sakura. Sakura benar-benar diperlakukan seperti tuan putri. Sangat pas di kaki Sakura. Cocok dan cantik, membuat Sakura makin mempesona.

"Emm, semua sudah selesai nona, anda duduk saja dulu."

"Hm, baiklah," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah kepada mereka setelah itu dibantu lagi untuk duduk di sebuah sofa, mengingat gaunnya itu sangat mewah dan bagian bawahnya cukup besar.

TOK TOK TOK.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu. Tanpa disuruh lagi, salah satu perias membuka pintu itu, menampakkan pemuda yang tak asing lagi bagi Sakura. Orang itu tersenyum, sebut saja Sasuke –calon suaminya. Ia terlihat tampan, memakai jas pengantinnya yang berwarna putih, selaras dengan milik Sakura. Style pantat ayamnya pun tak absen dari kepalanya.

"Silahkan masuk tuan," kata perias itu sambil membungkukkan badan sejenak di ikuti dengan ke dua perias lain. Sasuke berjalan masuk menghampiri Sakura yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya berusaha menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Hn, kalian bisa keluar sebentar?" tanya Sasuke. Ke tiga perias itu mengangguk dan tak lama lagi mereka keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya. Lagi-lagi Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

Sasuke menatapnya intens, membuat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman di perhatikan seperti itu. Sedangkah Sasuke, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis, dan tentunya Sakura tidak mengetahuinya. 'Kenapa kau sangat cantik?' batinnya. Ia terpesona oleh kecantikan gadis di depannya.

"Hei, jangan melamun," sahut Sasuke memulai sebuah pembicaraan. Sakura menoleh kepadanya.

"Siapa yang melamun? Heh!" dengus Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi kita menikah, jadi bersiaplah," ucap Sasuke sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tau kok!"

"Kau tidak usah khawatir begitu.Kau cukup berpura-pura saja 'mencintaiku' dan mengikuti semua yang harus kau lakukan. Itu gampang bukan?" jelas Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke Sakura. Ingin menoleh, tapi sifat gengsinya menahannya untuk melakukan itu.

"Hm, baiklah."

"Para tamu sudah berdatangan di bawah sana."

Sakura mendelik tajam ke arah Sasuke, "aku tau. Kau ini menyebalkan sekali, kau menggangguku saja!"

"Hn," ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri dan memulai langkahnya meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura mengernyitkan dahi.

"He-hei, kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau bilang, aku mengganggumu kan? Jadi aku ingin keluar dari sini, mengerti nona Haruno?" jelas Sasuke dengan nada yang ditekan pada kata HARUNO. Sakura tersentak. Mungkin Sasuke sebal padanya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu keluar, jadi jangan keluar. Oke?" kata Sakura dengan senyum agak di paksakan. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, bingung dengan kemauan gadis ini. "Aku takut sendirian di sini, bisa kau ke sini?" sambungnya tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian sofa yang kosong di sampingnya menyuruh sang pemuda duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke menghela nafasnya panjang.

'Gadis ini banyak sekali perintahnya. Dasar, awas kau ya,' batinnya sambil di luarnya menyeringai. Ia pun menghampiri Sakura dan kembali duduk di sampingnya. Ya, walaupun kali ini lebih dekat dari pada tadi.

"Aa, terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku," kata Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Sasuke tersenyum, posisinya begitu dekat dengan Sakura sehingga ia dapat mencium aroma _cherry_ dari Sakura–

–aroma tubuh Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi familiar baginya.

"Hn, kau takut?"

"Begitulah."

"Dasar anak kecil,"

"Kau pantat ayam jelek!"

Berbagai macam ejekan pun mulai keluar dari mulut keduanya. Seperti biasa.

"Kau yang pinkie jelek."

"AYAM BUSUK!" teriak Sakura sambil menggerakkan tangannya bermaksud untuk memukul Sasuke. Namun Sasuke menahannya dengan memegang kedua tangan Sakura. Merasakan dingin di telapak tangannya ketika menyentuhnya.

"Hei, jangan bermain pukul-pukulan! Nanti riasanku rusak," kata Sasuke dengan narsisnya. Sakura pun menarik tangannya dari tangan Sasuke sambil memasang tampang ingin muntah.

"Narsis juga kau ternyata, heh," ucap Sakura sembari memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela.

"Hn? Kau pikir mudah meriasku seperti ini? Jika rusak, akan sangat susah untuk diperbaiki, kau mengerti?"

"Benar begitu Uchiha? Aku baru tahu."

"Heh, kau juga," kata Sasuke sambil memegang dagu Sakura agar berbalik padanya. Dan anehnya Sakura tak memberontak sedikit pun pada Sasuke. "Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, bisa-bisa angsa cantik ini berubah lagi menjadi si bebek buruk rupa, mengerti?" dan tanpa pernah ia sadari, bibirnya mengatakan kalimat itu.

Kalimat yang berbau 'gombal' yang baru kali ini ia keluarkan, teruntuk seeorang gadis. Apakah ada maksud tertentu? Entah.

"Aku ini manusia bukan angsa! Kau saja yang ayam, week!" kata Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya seraya menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Hn, dasar anak kecil."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mau ku bun—"

TOK TOK TOK.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu. Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya setelah itu berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Tampak seorang wanita berpakaian maid di sana.

"Maaf mengganggu tuan. Acaranya segera dimulai, lebih baik tuan dan nona ke bawah," kata Shizune –kepala pelayan di mansion Uchiha. Sasuke mengangguk. Setelah itu ia berjalan lagi menghampiri Sakura.

"Hei, berdirilah," suruh Sasuke. Sakura pun mencoba untuk berdiri, namun akan cukup sulit baginya. Tampak Sasuke sedikit melirik-lirik Sakura melihat keadaan gadis itu. Tak bisa berdiri, Sasuke menahan tawanya. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil berpikir, 'ini merepotkan sekali!'. Terlihat Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Pegang tanganku," suruh pemuda emo itu. Sakura mendelik, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan seakan-akan dia berkata 'untuk apa'. Melihat Sakura tidak bereaksi seperti yang ia suruhkan, Sasuke dengan terpaksa mengambil ke dua tangan mulus Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat.

"He-hei! Apa yang kau lak—"

"Sudah diam!" potong Sasuke. Sakura menghela nafas menghentikan kata-katanya. Sasuke menarik tangannya mencoba membantunya berdiri, Shizune yang melihat kelakuan dua pasangan itu hanya bisa terkikik geli di ambang pintu.

Kelihatannya usaha Sasuke sukses. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menghampiri Shizune yang sudah menunggu mereka. Dan mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuruni tangga, dengan Sakura dibantu oleh Shizune. Sasuke? Hanya berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Tak mau ambil pusing dengan keadaan gadis _pink_ di sampingnya, yang menurutnya merepotkan.

(-_-" )

**Sakura POV**

"Baiklah, bisa kita mulai?" tanya seorang penghulu kepada semua tamu yang datang. Semua mata tertuju pada kami, aku dan Sasuke. Kami yang kini sedang berdiri di depan penghulu itu, sambil berhadapan. Para tamu mengangguk. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludahku terus-menerus, tak tau harus berbuat apa, hanya mengikuti kegiatan membosankan ini. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipisku. Aku ragu melihat tatapan para tamu, aku gugup.

Namun kulihat si Chickenbutt hanya biasa-biasa saja, wajahnya datar. Tapi dapat kupastikan, ia sedang gugup. Bola matanya menari-nari ke sana kemari. Apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Ya, baiklah. Ke dua mempelai, kalian sudah siap mengatakan janji suci dalam pernikahan kalian?" tiba-tiba kudengar sahutan si penghulu. Aku semakin gugup, entah kenapa. Ku tolehkan sebentar wajahku menatap ke dua orang tuaku yang sedang menyemangatiku dari sana, ayah dan ibuku. Setelah itu aku menghela nafas dan dengan seksama kudengarkan pembicaraan si penghulu yang sudah tua itu.

Apa ini? Membosankan.

"Sasuke Uchiha, apakah kau bersedia menerima Sakura Haruno sebagai pendamping hidupmu, selalu mencintainya dan selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka, sehat dan sakit, miskin dan kaya?" kulihat si penghulu bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Hn, aku bersedia," ucapnya mantap sambil mengangguk pelan. Ya, aku tahu dia berbohong, karena tak sedikit pun dia mempunyai perasaan kepadaku.

"Sekarang, Sakura Haruno, apakah kau bersedia menerima Sasuke Uchiha sebagai pendampingmu, selalu mencintainya dan selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka, sehat dan sakit, miskin dan kaya?" ia bertanya kepadaku. Aku gugup. Kulihat Sasuke menatapku, seakan-akan memohon untuk cepat mengatakan kata 'bersedia'. Mulutku seakan-akan terkunci.

"A-aku… aku b-bersedia," ucapku terbata-bata, kulihat Sasuke menghela nafasnya lega.

Seorang maid membawa sebuah kotak merah, yang ku tau itu berisikan cincin. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke mamakaikan cincin emas itu ke tanganku, tanpa menatap mataku. Aku tau dia sedang bersandiwara ria. Ya, dan aku pun begitu, kupakaikan cincin yang sama di jari manisnya.

Kau puas? Heh.

Kulihat semua orang bertepuk tangan akan sahnya pernikahanku dengannya, aku hanya bisa memasang tampang bahagia yang ku buat-buat itu. Entah aku terlihat bahagia atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Namun, aku tidak ingin ke dua orang tuaku mengetahui yang sebenarnya, jadi dengan cara sangat terpaksa aku tersenyum bahagia. Entah bagaimana aku melakukannya.

"Wajah mereka kelihatan begitu tulus, mencintai satu sama lain," ujar salah seorang tamu wanita dengan antusiasnya.

"Wah, mereka sangat cocok, selamat Fugaku-sama!" seru seorang lelaki yang langsung menjabat tangan Fugaku. Ya, wajah Fugaku terlihat bahagia. Begitu pun ke dua orangku yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Ya, terima kasih," balas Fugaku yang kini sudah menjadi mertuaku sendiri. Oh.

"Cium! Cium! Ayo ciuum!" kudengar salah satu tamu bersorak dan di ikuti tamu lainnya. Apa? Cium?

Tidak.

Ku lihat raut wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah menjadi err- bingung? Entahlah, aku jadi semakin tak tau harus berbuat apa. Para tamu semakin memperbesar suaranya.

"Ayo Sasuke, cium dia, ayoo!" serunya lagi. Ku dengar mereka juga bertepuk tangan sambil berharap dia menciumku. Ayolah, aku sudah lelah.

Ku lirik dia sebentar, dia menelan ludahnya setelah itu menghela nafas agak panjang. Aku hanya bisa membalas tatapannya kepadaku. Dasar tidak jelas. Namun, tangannya dengan pelan meraih kedua sisi wajahku, dapat kurasakan tangannya dingin. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan,

CUP

Tiba-tiba sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir tipis milikku, oh apa ini? Dia menciumku? Tangannya menahan kepalaku agar tetap dengan ciuman itu. Ku lihat dia menutup matanya, sedangkan aku hanya menunggu dia menyelesaikan ciuman yang di dasari dengan sandiwara ini. Cukup lama. Dan bodohnya aku, membiarkannya melakukan ini.

Shit.

Ku dengar para tamu bersorak sambil bertepuk tangan, sangat meriah.

"Whoooaaa…."

Akhirnya dia melepas ciuman itu, sambil tetap memasang tampang stoicnya. Aku sedikit malu dengan apa yang ia lakukan barusan, wajahku terasa memanas. Oh tidak.

"Waaah, cocok sekali kalian, selamat yaa!" seru seorang wanita, lebih antusias dari pada yang tadi. Membuat kami berdua menolehkan kepala kepadanya.

"Hei, kalian tenang saja aku mengambil gambarnya kok!" sahut sebuah suara, yang ternyata adalah Shizune. Aku terbelalak mendengarnya, membuatku tersipu malu. Dasar. Sasuke hanya menelan ludah sambil memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapanku.

(-_-" )

Malam ini berlalu dengan sangat meriahnya. Acara pernikahanku, juga acara pewarisan harta dari ayah Sasuke. Aku bahagia, bukan karena pernikahan ini. Melainkan karena melihat wajah ke dua orang tuaku yang bahagia, tidak pernah sebahagia ini. Setelah tadi berfoto-foto ria dan bersalam-salaman dengan para tamu, kami pun bersiap-siap untuk beristirahat. Bisa ku rasakan kantuk tengah menyerangku.

"Sakura sayang, kau bisa beristirahat sekarang," sahut ibuku yang sedang duduk di sampingku. Ku lihat ayahku sedang sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan Fugaku –ayah mertuaku sendiri.

Ya, para tamu sudah kembali ke kediamannya masing-masing, dan para maid pun mengerjakan tugasnya, yaitu membereskan rumah yang luas ini.

"Iya ibu. Lagi pula aku juga sangat mengantuk," kataku. Sesekali ku lirik sosok menyebalkan yang sedang duduk di sofa lain sambil meneguk segelas teh hangat bersama ayahnya dan ayahku. Samar-samar ku lihat Fugaku –ayah mertuaku tersenyum kecil.

Mungkinkah ia menyadari kalau aku meliriknya?

"Sasuke, kau beristirahatlah. Ayah tahu kau lelah," ucap Fugaku. Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Kau lelah, aku pun begitu.

"Hn," sahutnya sambil berdiri berniat melangkahkan kaki, namun suara Fugaku tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Wajahnya yang sangat datar itu, aku benci melihatnya.

Fugaku menyeringai tipis, "bawa istrimu beristirahat juga," dan berhasil membuat satu alisnya naik. Istri? Apa itu aku?

Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas. Kedua orang tuaku malah sanyam-senyum tidak jelas menyaksikan ini.

Ku lihat ia berjalan ke arahku, kupalingkan wajahku, menghindari tatapan tajamnya.

"Hn, ayo." Suara bass-nya terdengar oleh indra pendengarku, tak akan ku gubris. Namun,

GREEP

Tangan dinginnya tiba-tiba meraih tanganku, menarikku sehingga membuatku berdiri. Dan tiba-tiba kurasakan tangannya merangkulku dan satu tangan lagi berada di sekitar kakiku.

Aku mengerti, maksud dari tatapan para orang tua kami, begitu pun dengannya.

Ia mengangkatku, "kyaaa!" dan berhasil membuatku tersentak kaget. Mengangkatku ala _bridal style_. Apa-apaan kau? Menjijikkkan.

Tapi, yasudahlah. Ini kemauan orang tua kami, kami hanya menurutinya. Kalian mengerti kan?

"Hn, jangan pikir macam-macam dulu."

"Siapa yang berpikir macam-macam heh?"

Dan dia terdiam, mengalihkan pandangannya.

Aku merasa sangat lelah. Tapi aku berterima kasih tidak perlu berjalan lagi menaiki tangga. Kuat sekali dia? Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku mau, aku cepat sampai di kamar, membersihkan diri, setelah itu kalian tahu sendiri kan? Yang ku mau hanya–

–TIDUR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

**Bacokan(?) author:**

Sebelumnya saya berterima kasih bagi yang telah menunggu kelanjutan fic ini *SUPERHUGS* /woy, lepas woy/. Ini chapter 4 sudah updated (maaf kalau gak memuaskan), tinggal nunggu ch 5 lagi ^^

Tapi kali ini saya gak bisa bales review dulu. Soalnya lagi gak ada waktu, maaf banget ya temen-temen semuaaa *bungkuk2*

Wokelah, uneg-uneg, kesalahan, semuanya bisa kalian sampaikan di kotak review di bawah inii

Super Big Thanks to all~


	5. Mendokusai!

**Because An Accident**

…

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Because An Accident © Uchiha Michiko**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. x Sakura H.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, Hancur, AU, typo(s), etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hajimemashite! Annyehaseyo! Saya kembali lagi nih. Membawa sebuah chapter 5 yang sederhana, gaje, hancur, dan semacamnya. Tapi err… masih adakah yang stay cool di fic ini? Ah sudahlah, ini chapter 5 cepat di baca agar tidak basi, huwakakak! Cekidoot lah~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 Mendokusai!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Because An Accident~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah acara pernikahan semalam, membuat Sakura dipenuhi rasa lelah. Ia tertidur sangat nyenyak, di atas tempat tidur empuk, hangat dan nyaman di mansion UCHIHA tentunya.

Dan sekarang sudah pagi, ia belum juga bangun. Dapat dilihat cahaya matahari masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang gordennya sudah terbuka. Siapa yang membukanya?

Tentu saja suaminya, Sasuke Uchiha. Ya, mereka sudah resmi menjadi suami istri bukan?

Namun, cahaya mentari pagi itu berhasil membangunkan gadis cantik ini. Ia menggeliat sambil mengeluarkan sebuah desahan kecil. Selimut tebal masih menutupi tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan matanya terbuka, menampakkan emeraldnya yang indah.

"Huaaaaahh," ia menguap cukup besar. Tak ada yang membangunkannya pagi ini.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang sudah tersedia di kamar yang luas itu. Sambil menggerutu kesal ketika merasakan hari sudah pagi.

.

.

.

Kaki jenjangnya membawanya ke lantai bawah, menyusuri setiap anak tangga mansion megah itu. Dengan wajah dan rambut yang masih berantakan ia berjalan mecari orang tuanya, ingin memastikan apakah mereka masih di sini. Matanya menyusuri setiap sudut mansion itu, hingga didapatkannya sosok yang dicari-carinya.

Ia berjalan menghampiri mereka. Empat orang itu sudah duduk manis sedari tadi di ruang keluarga. Mereka terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang. Hingga suara lembut Sakura menghentikan acara pebincangan tersebut.

"Aa… ano… itu… kenapa tak ada yang membangunkanku?" sahutnya. Tiga orang tua di sana menatapnya lembut sambil tersenyum, sedangkan satu orang lagi hanya menatap ponsel dengan wajah datar. Tak menghiraukan kedatangan sang istri.

"Hm, kau sudah bangun rupanya," ucap Fugaku. Sebenarnya, Sakura masih canggung dengan keadaan seperti ini. Namun keberadaan kedua orang tuanya sedikit meringankan beban di pikirannya.

"Aiish, Sakura! Kau berantakan sekali, kau belum mandi?" Yuri Haruno pun menyahut. Menatap tajam anaknya yang masih memakai dress tidurnya. Yuri pun menarik anak semata wayangnya itu untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Dasar kau anak malas, kenapa belum juga mandi?" geramnya.

"Sakura, kau ini sudah menikah nak. Lain kali jangan ulangi lagi seperti ini," ayah Sakura –Mizuki Haruno pun angkat bicara. Namun Sakura hanya menyengir lebar menanggapi perkataan orang tuanya.

"Sudahlah Mizuki-san, bukankah Sakura sedang lelah? Ia pasti membutuhkan istirahat," ucap Fugaku membela Sakura. "Ah, bagaimana malam pertama kalian hn? Lancarkah?" sambungnya.

Beezzz

Sakura memanas mendengarnya, sedangkan Sasuke biasa-biasa saja, masih menatapi layar ponselnya. Apa yang dilihat di sana ya?

Krik

"Hei, Sasuke. Kenapa kau diam saja? Atau, malam pertama kalian tidak lancar—"

"Sangat lancar," potongnya.

Tiga orang tua itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar jawaban singkat, padat dan jelas dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura? Ia hanya menunduk malu dan… kesal pada Uchiha bungsu di hadapnnya.

"Wah, baguslah kalau begitu Sasuke. Tapi kau pasti menikmatinya hn?" tanya Fugaku lagi. Ia sangat suka memperlakukan Sasuke seperti ini.

"Hn, sangat sangat dan sangat menikmatinya," jawabnya masih dengan nada yang datar, tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Pasti seru seka—"

"Tentu saja. Sudahlah aku ke kamar dulu," ucapnya sambil berdiri. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Fugaku mengernyit.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak menghiraukan Sakura? Bawa dia ke kamar juga!" suruh Fugaku. Sosok ayah yang benar-benar overprotektif, sampai-sampai Sasuke kewalahan menghadapinya. Itu sebabnya ia ingin pergi dari tempat itu.

Dalam hati Sasuke mendecih. Namun, agar orang tua mereka tidak kecewa, dengan cara terpaksa ia menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya ah ralat, dan menyeretnya menuju kamar mereka yang berada di lantai dua.

Dalam perjalan tentu saja Sakura mengumpat kesal kepada pemuda itu. Melihat wajah inosennya saja rasanya ia ingin meninjunya.

BRAAKK!

Pintu itu dibanting ketika mereka telah memasuki kamar itu. Dan dengan keras Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Lain kali kau jangan turun sebelum mandi."

"Memangnya salah? Dan apa urusanmu?"

"Cih, kau sangat menyebalkan. Untuk apa tadi kau turun? Memalukan sekali—"

"Apa maksudmu TUAN UCHIHA SASUKE? Jadi kau menyalahkanku hah?" potongnya.

"Ya! Kau memang salah!" mereka pun memulai adu mulut mereka. Menuding satu sama lain sambil mengeluarkan ejekan-ejekan seperti biasanya.

"Oh! Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkanku? Bukannya ini semua kau yang memulai? Cih, andai saja waktu itu aku tetap membiarkanmu tergeletak begitu saja di depan _supermarket_ dan pergi meninggalkanmu, aku yakin tak akan ada kejadian seperti ini. Tapi, aku membawamu ke rumahku untuk kau beristirahat karena kau pingsan," ia menarik nafas sejenak. Mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. "Waktu itu aku berbuat baik kepadamu, tapi apa balasannya? Tak ada. Malah kau menghancurkan masa depanku—"

"Cukup! Terserah apa katamu!" ucapnya. Ia beranjak meninggalkan Sakura. Berusaha tidak mengungkit masalah itu lagi.

BRAAK

Dan kembali pintu bercat putih itu dbanting oleh Sasuke. Sakura masih terpaku di tempatnya. Ia tak menyangka ada orang seperti itu. Sama sekali tak punya perasaan. Ia kesal kepadanya. Ponselnya untuk sementara waktu ini di non-aktifkan, itu adalah perintah Sasuke. Dan andai saja Sasuke tidak menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut dan menikahinya ia pasti sudah memeritahu keadaannya kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Ia menatap kosong, rasanya beban di pikirannya bertambah. Tubuhnya merosot, terduduk sambil memegang kepalanya yang agak pusing.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya Fugaku-san. Kapan-kapan saya dan istri saya akan mengunjungi kalian lagi di sini," sahut Mizuki. Ya, ia dan istrinya sebentar lagi akan pergi dari mansion ini. Mizuki harus tetap mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Ia akan kembali ke Suna.

"Ya, terima kasih juga."

"Aku titip Sakura padamu Sasuke," ucap Mizuki sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke, namun Sasuke hanya meresponnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kaa-san… aku ingin pulang dengan Kaa-san," rengek Sakura sambil memeluk lengan ibunya. Ia tidak ingin tinggal di sini.

"Sakura, kau sudah seharusnya tinggal di sini. Lagi pula ibu masih akan tinggal di konoha mungkin dua bulan, setelah itu ibu akan ikut ayahmu ke Suna," jelasnya sambil mengusap ujung kepala Sakura.

"Tapi, aku ingin bersama kaa-san…" lirihnya. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Sudahlah Sakura, kami akan tetap mengunjungimu di sini. Ya?" ucap Mizuki –membelai rambut anak tunggalnya. Sakura pun menyerah, ia sadar bahwa bagaimana pun ia merengek untuk orang tuanya tetap tinggal di mansion itu, tetap tidak bisa. Karena ia tahu sendiri ayahnya mempunyai kewajiban yang harus dikerjakan di Suna.

Tapi, apa salahnya menginap beberapa hari lagi di sini? Begitulah yang di pikirkan Sakura. Ia merasa kepergian mereka terlalu cepat.

"Sudah ya?" tanya Mizuki berusaha membujuk. Dengan berat hati Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan sangat merindukan tou-san dan kaa-san," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar, ia menghambur memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Iya."

Setelah acara mengharukan itu, Mizuki dan Yuri pun pamit. Mereka meninggalkan mansion itu. Sakura pun masih sibuk terisak di kamarnya. Isakannya cukup keras.

Rasanya semua ini begitu berat baginya.

"Huaaaa…hiks…" tangisannya pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Sudah sekitar dua bungkus tissue ia habiskan.

"Kaa-san… Tou-san….."

Ceklek.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, tanpa ketukan terlebih dahulu. Seketika itu terdengar langkahan kaki masuk mendekat ke arah Sakura. Namun ia tak menghiraukannya, ia malah menangis lebih keras daripada tadi.

"Dasar cengeng," ucapnya. Suara baritone yang akhir-akhir ini familiar di telinganya. Namun Sakura tetap membiarkan sebuah bantal menutupi wajahnya. Tak sediki pun ia ingin menoleh.

"Dasar kekanak-kanakan," ejeknya lagi. Sosok itu rupanya sudah duduk santai di sofa kamar itu.

Masih tak ada respon dari gadis ini.

"Seharusnya kau masih duduk di bangku SD, anak kecil."

"…"

"Kalau dikasih permen, baru berhenti."

"…"

"Itu pun kalau permennya permen mahal—"

"BERHENTI MENGOCEH DI SITU TUAN UCHIHA! Hiks," bentak Sakura disertai sebuah isakan. Masih tak ingin menoleh. Isakannya sudah mereda, namun kini diganti dengan sebuah amarah yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Kalau tidak jadi diberi permen, pasti ia akan mengamuk dan kembali menangis lebih keras dari pada sebelumnya—"

BLETAAKK!

Hadiah dari Sakura untuknya karena sudah meredakan tangisannya dengan membuatnya marah. Sakura berhasil menimpuknya dengan sebuah bantal yang mendarat begitu saja di wajahnya.

Wajahnya tetap datar, menatap tajam Sakura dari sudut matanya.

"—hn, begitulah sikap anak kecil yang mengamuk," sambungnya.

Seketika itu Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, menghapus air matanya dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak. Ia meghampiri Sasuke dengan membawa sebuah bantal sebagai senjatanya.

"Kau! Kenapa kau hobi sekali mengejek orang hah?" sembur Sakura sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke pas di depan hidungnya. Wajahnya masam, tanda ia sedang murka.

"Itu bukan hobi," ucapnya santai. Ya, itu memang bukan hobinya. Kalian tahu kan? Sasuke sosok pendiam yang mementingkan gengsi. Tapi, setelah gadis ini hadir dalam hidupnya, entah kenapa ia jadi sedikit banyak bicara dan tertarik untuk mengejek gadis itu.

"Alasan! Seharusnya kau melihat dirimu dulu!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Issh! Dasar tidak tahu diri. Seharusnya kau sadar!" jawaban dari Sasuke membuatnya semakin naik darah.

"Hn, sadar apa?" masih dengan nada datar, tanpa menatap gadis di depannya.

"Kau harus sadar! Perhatikan dirimu, sudah kurang ajar, tidak tahu diri, jelek, bodoh, jahat, tidak berperasaan, sama sekali tidak berguna! Cih!" umpatnya.

"Hn. Kau yakin aku jelek?" tanyanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap emerald Sakura. Sepertinya ia mulai tertarik dengan pertengkaran yang baru dimulai ini. Ia \menunggu jawaban dari istrinya itu.

Seketika itu Sakura menjadi ragu.

"I-itu… k-kau lihat saja sendiri. Huh!" ucapnya sambil melempar bantal yang setia menemaninya. Setelah itu berbalik menuju tempat tidur. Sasuke? Ia hanya mendengus sambil men-_deathglare_ Sakura.

Tapi rasanya ia tidak ingin melawannya. Karena niat awalnya memang ia ingin membuat gadis itu berhenti menangis. Bukan dengan cara menghiburnya, juga bukan dengan cara menenangkannya. Tapi malah mengejeknya. Ya, ia mempunyai cara tersendiri.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau cepatlah berganti baju. Kau juga harus datang ke perusahaan," sahutnya, membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Ia menoleh.

"Untuk apa? Jangan-jangan kau ingin memperlihatkan para karyawanmu bahwa aku ini anak kecil yang suka menangis? Huh!" dengusnya namun dengan wajah yang cukup inosen. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar melihatku seperti orang bodoh?" tanya Sasuke, suaranya naik satu tingkat.

"Kau memang bodoh kok!" jawab Sakura.

"Hhh, sudahlah. Cepatlah kau berganti baju, ku tunggu kau di bawah," Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu, berniat keluar dari ruangan itu.

"T-tapi, yang tadi itu tidak benar kaaan—"

BRAK.

Belum ia selesaikan kata-katanya, sosok itu sudah menghilang dibalik pintu yang ditutupnya. Sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura mendengus kesal terhadapnya. Berusaha berdoa agar tidak terjadi yang seperti itu.

Oh, Sakura? Rasanya itu konyol sekali.

.

.

.

Setelah melalu perjalanan selama tiga puluh menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di gedung Uchiha Corporation. Sasuke dan tentunya bersama Sakura memasuki gedung yang tinggi itu dengan sambutan hangat oleh para karyawan di sana.

Ia berjalan dengan gagahnya melewati koridor dengan Sakura yang berada di sampingnya. Sakura agak sedikit karyawan begitu menghargai mereka, terutama presdir baru mereka ini. Sakura hanya dapat membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyuman manis. Sehingga tak sedikit dari mereka berpikir bahwa, Sakura memang istri yang cantik dan cocok dengan presdir mereka. Ya, hari ini Sakura tampil cantik dengan dress selutut berwarna merah dengan sebuah pita kecil di sana.

Mereka pun sampai di ruangan yang cukup luas. Semua yang berada di dalamnya membungkuk memberi hormat kepada mereka berdua.

"Selamat datang Sasuke-sama. Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan anda. Hari ini ada perayaan untuk kedatangan anda. Dan oh, selamat datang juga err..."

Sakura tersenyum manis memaklumi karyawan itu, "aku Haruno Sakura, panggil Sakura saja," ucapnya polos.

"Selamat datang Sakura-sama, kami sen—"

"Panggil Sakura saja, rasanya itu terlalu err… terlalu formal," potong Sakura, tersenyum canggung akibat namanya ditambah dengan sufiks –sama. Karyawan wanita itu tersenyum, melihat tingkah istri presdir mereka yang begitu polos dan ramah.

"Ah, kurasa anda hanya belum terbiasa. Itu merupakan kewajiban kami sebagai karyawan di sini," jelasnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu silahkan duduk tuan Sasuke dan nyonya Sakura," wanita itu mempersilahkan mereka duduk di bangku yang berdekatan.

'Nyonya? Cih! Kurasa kata itu terlalu menjijikkan, hoeek!' batin Sakura ketika mendengar kata 'nyonya' yang keluar dari mulut karyawan wanita itu. Ia pun duduk.

Di ruangan itu banyak bangku yang berjejeran membentuk oval dengan meja didepannya.

"Rupanya kalian sudah datang," sahut sebuah suara berat dari arah pintu. Mereka semua menoleh. Terlihat sosok Fugau yang baru datang. Tanpa aba-aba pun karyawan yang berada di dalam ruangan itu tanpa terkecuali membungkuk memberi hormat kepada mantan presdirnya.

"Hn."

"Silahkan duduk Fugaku-sama, dengan begitu acara kita mulai," ucap karyawan wanita tadi. Terlihat semua ikut duduk dan mengikuti acara dengan baik. Sasuke pun berbicara juga sangat baik, sebagai sepatah kata atas keresmiannya sebagai presdir di perusahaan ini.

Acara berlangsung damai, di tutup dengan acara makan bersama.

"Ah, salam kenal Sakura-sama. Kalau boleh berkomentar sedikit, menurut saya anda sangat cantik. Tuan Sasuke juga sangat tampan, bila di lihat kalian sangat serasi!" seru karyawan pria yang baru saja mengajak Sakura berkenalan. Sasuke yang berada tak jauh dari tempat duduk Sakura mendelik tajam ke arah pria itu. Namun, pria itu tidak merasakannya

'Cih! Serasi dari mana? Sadarlah, dia monster.' batin Sasuke emosi. Ia memutar matanya bosan.

"Umm… biasa saja err…" ia terlihat menyipitkan matanya membaca papan nama karyawan itu. "Obito-san… hehe," sambung Sakura disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Panggil Obito saja Sakura-sama," jelasnya.

Terlihat Sakura begitu disukai oleh karyawan-karyawan di sini. Baru kali pertamanya ia ke sini, ia merasa semua orang di sini ramah dan sopan. Ia terlihat melamun setelah beberapa detik yang lalu Obito pergi untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

"Ayo pulang," sebuah suara lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh. Sosok Sasuke sedang berada di belakangnya, dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku celananya.

"Aku masih ingin di sini, setidaknya di sini aku tidak kesepian," bantah Sakura.

"Tidak boleh."

"Tapi—"

SREET

Tangan kekar itu malah menarik paksa tangan mungil Sakura agar mengikutinya pulang. Jadinya, ia di seret menuju parkiran mobil di halaman gedung itu. Sakura tak bisa melawan, kekuatan Sasuke begitu besar bila dibandingkan dengannya yang kecil ini.

Mereka pun menaiki mobil itu.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali!" umpat Sakura sembari megelus-elus pergelangan tangannya yang sakit.

"Sudah. Tutup mulutmu."

"Issh!" dengus Sakura kesal, rasanya tangannya sudah sangat gatal ingin mencakar-cakar wajah yang kelewat inosen itu.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu mereka melewati hari-hari mereka dengan kesibukan. Sakura kira akan mudah menjadi istri seorang presdir, ternyata setiap harinya ia harus ikut Sasuke dan ayahnya menghadiri undangan. Seperti undangan makan malam, sampai undangan ulang tahun beberapa perusahaan. Benar-benar merepotkan bukan?

Tentunya Sakura lelah dengan semua itu. Ditambah lagi, ia tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi dengan sahabatnya. Padahal tangannya sudah sangat gatal ingin menerima ponselnya kembali yang sudah Sasuke simpan di tempat yang sama sekali tidak diketahui Sakura.

Ia merasa bosan dengan lingkungan ini, yang setiap harinya orang-orang disekitarnya malah sangat menghormatinya, maupun orang itu lebih tua darinya. Ia merasa tidak tega. Ia ingin kembali kuliah di kampus kesayangannya. Gara-gara pernikahan ini, ia jadi ketinggalan banyak pelajaran.

Mengingat itu Sakura seperti sedang terkunci, dan tak bisa keluar lagi kecuali orang yang menguncinya sendiri yang membuka.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Menatap luar mansion yang begitu damai. Hari sudah malam, namun jalan raya di depan sana masih saja ramai.

Sudah kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas malam ini. Ia begitu rindu dengan kesehariannya seperti biasa, juga kepada orang tuanya.

"Hhh… kapan aku bisa datang ke kampus ya..." gumamnya.

Ceklek.

Pintu terbuka, membuat Sakura tersentak. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang familiar masuk ke dalam kamar itu setelah menutup pintunya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Sasuke –suaminya tampak berantakan. Pakaiannya tidak rapi, wajahnya kusut dan _style_ rambutnya agak berantakan. Pemuda itu meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan membuka dasinya yang memang sudah mau terlepas.

Ia baru saja pulang dari bekerja di perusahaannya. Mungkin ia lelah.

"Kenapa kau ke sini? Bukannya kamarmu ada di sebelah?" tanya Sakura. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Ayahku di bawah," sahutnya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lalu?"

"Kupikir kita harus berbohong lagi agar ayahku tidak curiga—"

"Tidak! Lama-lama aku gila gara-gara banyak dosa!" bantah Sakura. Ia menghampiri Sasuke dan berdiri tepat di depannya, menatap tajam sosok itu.

"Kau mau ketahuan hn?"

"Bukan begitu. Tanpa berbohong, ayah juga tidak akan curiga kok! Err, maksudku ayahmu."

"Hn, kau santai sekali nyonya Uchiha," ucap Sasuke, membuat Sakura tersentak atas penuturannya tadi. 'Nyonya? Issshh' batin Sakura.

"Nyonya? Kurasa itu tidak perlu kau ucapkan!" umpat Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa? Kau istriku kan?" tanyanya, sebuah seringai mulai muncul di wajah tampannya. Sakura seketika itu menundukkan kepalanya, sepetinya semburat merah sudah menjalar di wajahnya.

"Nyonya Uchiha. Bukan begitu?"

"Aa entahlah. Kau jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaran. Sekarang kau sudah Uchiha, namamu Uchiha Sakura. Bukan begitu?" ia mulai mempermainkan Sakura, mungkin sebentar lagi amarahnya meledak-ledak bila dipancing seperti ini. Ia ikut melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting! Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?"

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Sasuke, ayah ingin masuk boleh kan?" sebuah suara seorang Fugaku mengagetkan Sakura. Suaranya tadi cukup keras, apa ia mendengarnya? Entahlah.

Tanpa ada jawaban dari kedua insan dalam kamar itu, Fugaku pun membuka pintu dan menampakkan dirinya secara perlahan dari balik pintu putih itu.

Sadar bahwa pintu sedang terbuka, Sasuke cepat-cepat menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. Ya, kalian tahu, ini hanya sandiwara.

GREEP

"Aa, kurasa aku sangat lelah," ucap Sasuke di tengkuk Sakura, wangi buah ceri menyeruak masuk ke hidungnya. Sakura malah membelalakkan matanya melihat perlakuan Sasuke yang begitu tiba-tiba. Tapi ia sadar bahwa ini hanya sandiwara yang dibuat-buat.

Ia merasakan tangan kekar Sasuke merengkuhnya, seketika itu rasa hangat nan nyaman menjalar ditubuh mungilnya. Ia mulai canggung.

"K-kau mandi dulu, s-setelah itu kau b-boleh beristirahat," ucapnya terbata-bata, jantungnya berdetak cukup kencang daripada tadi. Kenapa? Karena baru kali ini ia dipeluk oleh Sasuke.

"Tapi kau yang harus memandikanku~"

'Apa? Kenapa dengan makhluk ini? Begitu menjijikkan, tidak seperti biasanya. Ini terlalu berlebihan.' Batin Sakura. Ya, kalimat Sasuke terdengar begitu manja.

Merasa ada yang terlupakan, Sakura cepat-cepat mendorong dada Sasuke pelan dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Tidak ingin adegan ini berlangsung lama. Terlihat sosok Fugaku yang sedang menatap mereka penuh makna. Ya ampun.

"Ah, a-ayah. Sejak kapan berada di sana?" tanya Sakura seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian," ucapnya. Senyum di wajahnya tak kunjung pergi juga, ia menatap ke arah Sasuke yang tengah memperbaiki pakaiannya.

"Tidak juga. Ada apa ayah ke sini?" Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Ayah ingin bicara denganmu di bawah. Tapi nanti saja, silahkan di lanjutkan," ucap Fugaku. Ia kembali menutup pintu dengan pelan dan menghilang. Dapat di pastikan, ia sedang terkikik geli di sana karena sudah menangkap basah anaknya sedang bermesraan dengan istrinya. Padahal dulu Fugaku sempat berpikir Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa romantis pada seorang perempuan gara-gara sifatnya yang kelewat pendiam itu.

Sakura terpaku di tempatnya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya membuka kemejanya sehingga menampakkan tubuh bagian atasnya. Ia mengambil baju di lemari berukuran sedang yang di simpannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia menghampiri Sakura yang menatap kosong ke depan.

"Hn, tidak baik melamun malam-malam begini," sahut Sasuke. Sakura mendelik. Wajahnya masih memanas. Ia berusaha menghilangkan panas itu dari wajahnya dengan mengusap-usapnya. Ia tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Wajahmu memerah. Kau sakit hn?" tanya Sasuke. Sekali lagi, tak biasa ia bersikap seperti ini. Sakura tersentak melihat Sasuke mendapati wajahnya yang memerah. Bukan karena sakit tapi karena perlakuannya tadi.

"Kau…"

"Hn?"

"Menjijikkaaan! Hooeek!" teriak Sakura secepat kilat berlari menuju kamar mandi dan berpura-pura muntah di sana. Dapat dikataan Sakura tengah malu, dan untuk beberapa menit ini ia tak sanggup menatap mata onyx itu.

Sasuke? Ia hanya menghela nafas. Bahunya melembut, seraya kepalanya menggeleng-geleng perlahan.

"Hn. Semua perempuan memang sama. Sangat sensitiv, baru saja dipeluk sebentar, wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat. Hhh," gumamnya. Tadi ia bertanya hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Sakura benar-benar memerah. Tapi, reaksi gadis itu malah pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Tapi… dia wangi juga. Hn."

Guamamannya ditutup oleh sebuah senyum tipis yang memabukkan khas Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**Bacokan (?) sang author:**

Saya kembali lagi. Maaf karena sering terlambat meng-apdetnya, soalnya lagi sibuk belajar menuju UAN *bowing*. Ini saya hadir membawa chapter 5 yang sangat gaje. Tapi, bagaimana menurut kalian semua? Apakah kalian masih ingat fic ini, dan masih berkenan membaca dan me-reviewnya? Jika masih ada yang mau saya SANGAT BERTERIMA KASIH yaa~

Nah, kali ini, saya akan membalas review chapter 4 dulu~

**Jimi-li ****: **Thanks banget ya udah di RnR ^^ di ch depan temen2 mereka baru tau pernikahan itu. Tunggu chapter depannya ya. Oh ya, salam kenal juga ^^

**Stevanie**** : **haha iya benar dugaan kamu. Itu Sasuke udah agak suka. Terima kasih udah di review. Review lagi? XD

**Ayu Widyaningtyas** **: **ini udah di lanjutin. D-daebak? Waaah kamsahamnida ^^ terima kasih sudah RnR fic ini. Review lagi ^^ XD

**Sasu-kun75**** : **Seru ya? Ah makasih banyak..soal Sakura hamil itu masih d rahasiakan jadi ikutin terus yaa~ ^^

**Myelf**** : **wah terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi maaf telat nge-apdet soalnya sekarang saya dalam keadaan kritis nih~ mau UAN.. tapi pasti apdet kok ^^ tunggu chapter depannya ya~

**Maya**** : **Aah manis? Thanks *peluk2* ini dah apdet, tunggu chapter depan ya~ review lagi? Hehe

**Princess'nadeshiko**** : ** salam kenal ^^ gak apa2 kok.. terima kasih udah review. Review lagi? XD

**Atin**** : **Arigatouu~ ini udah apdet, tunggu chapter depan mau? Hehe

**Ramen panas**** : **namanya lucu euy XD terima kasih atas pujiaannya ^^ ini udah apdet, review lagi?

**Oliv Love SasuSaku**** : **Salam kenal juga ^^ suka jalan ceritanya? Ah terima kasih, ini dah apdet, review lagi? *puppyeyes* tunggu chapter depan, okay? XD

Itu yang review not-login, yang login aku bales di PM. Nah, untuk chapter ini bagaimana? Jelekkah? Kurang menarik? Hancur? Kependekan? Atau bagaimana?

Ah rasanya ini memang jelek. Hn, kalian boleh menilai semuanya melalu kotak review di bawah ini ^^

**Thanks a lot for all ****Readers and Reviewer****, I love you all ^^**

**REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE?**

Salam jidat-ayam,

**Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf**


	6. I Don't Like!

**Because An Accident**

…

**Naruto**** belongs to Masashi Kishimoto oppa *plakk***

**This Fict is mine © Uchiha Michiko**

** Rated T**

**Pair: Sasuke x Sakura**

**Warning: Gaje, AU, OOC, Hancur, Typo bertebaran.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. JUST PRESS 'BACK'. OKAY?**

.

.

.

Chapter 6 updated! Di sini ada konfliknya lho *gak ada yang nanya* ada **Sasori** dan **Shion**. Tapi yang paling nge-konflik itu **Shion**, kalo **Sasori** rela aja sih. Sasuke udah mulai _jealous_ tuh sama Sakura. Mau tau gimana kelanjutannya? Cekidooottt!

.

.

.

RnR Please?

.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Chapter 6 I Don't Like!

.

.

.

Satu bulan penuh mereka lalui dengan berbagai acara, mulai dari acara perusahaan sampai undangan dari beberapa kalangan keluarga elit. Membuat Sakura harus absen dari kegiatan kuliahnya. Sasuke? Sebenarnya dia tidak memikirkan lagi kuliahnya, karena ia sudah menjadi presdir diperusahaannya sendiri. Tapi masuk kuliah tak ada salahnya juga. Telepon bertubi-tubi dari Ino pun tak absen dari _handphone_ milik Sakura. Ya, selama ini Sakura tidak pernah memberi kabar kepada sahabatnya itu. Dan dapat dipastikan kabar tentang pernikahan mereka berdua telah tersebar di seluruh Jepang.

Dan sekarang, pukul 19.30 WKB mereka akan mendatangi undangan makan malam di mansion Aburame. Klan yang akan bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Corp. Terlihat Sakura sedang memasang _high heel_-nya yang berwarna merah mengkilap. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdiri di samping mobilnya.

Tinggal di sini Sakura benar-benar diperlakukan seperti putri, bagaimana tidak? Para maid yang ada di mansion itu sangat ramah kepadanya belum lagi pelayanan dari maid-maid itu, dan juga barang-barang mewah yang selalu ia pakai saat ada undangan. Sakura sangat berterima kasih dengan semua itu. Tapi perlakuan Sasuke? Rasanya tak ada yang perlu diistimewakan mengingat ia sangat tidak peduli dengan keadaan istrinya sendiri, begitupun dirinya.

Sakura berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Dasar lelet," sahutnya sambil memutar bola matanya dalam bosan.

"Kau tidak tahu! Aku ini sangat lelah! Huh," ketus Sakura sambil men -_deathglare _Sasuke yang sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Cepatlah naik!" suruh Sasuke. Sakura pun duduk di samping Sasuke yang menyetir. Mobil itu pun melaju dengan cepatnya menuju mansion Aburame.

Melihat Sakura mendengus sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Besok kau boleh ke kampus," ucapnya. Sakura menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya. Manis.

"Benarkah? Pasti kau bohong, mengingat kau itu adalah pembohong besar!" celetuk Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kali ini aku tidak berbohong," ujar Sasuke sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Oke! Kalau memang besok aku tidak diperbolehkan lagi ke kampus, kau akan ku cincang. Mengerti?" ancam Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Hn. Lagipula, ayah sudah ke Tokyo mengurus perusahaan, jadi besok kita tidak perlu ke sana," jelas Sasuke. Ya, waktu Fugaku menyuruh Sasuke menemuinya di lantai bawah, sebenarnya Fugaku ingin memberitahu bahwa ia akan ke Tokyo.

"Ya ya, terserah apa katamu. Yang penting besok aku mau ke kampus. Haahh sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Ino," ucap Sakura sambil menghela nafas panjang. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di mansion Aburame dan tentu saja disambut hangat oleh satpam yang berjaga di gerbang. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, mereka berdua pun turun dan terlihat tuan rumah menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, silahkan masuk!" ajak Shino Aburame –pemilik mansion. Dia sama seperti Sasuke, menjadi presdir diperusahaan ayahnya. Mereka pun masuk dan terlihat kedua orang tuanya sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Wah, selamat datang Sasuke-san! Apakah dia istrimu? Cantik sekali," tanya ibu Shino yang sudah paruh baya itu. Sakura yang digandeng oleh Sasuke hanya dapat tersenyum manis.

"Hn, begitulah," jawab Sasuke sambil mengangguk.

"Perkenalkan, aku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal," ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badan sejenak. Benar-benar sambutan yang hangat.

"Kalian memang cocok!" serunya lagi, maklum ibu-ibu.

(-_-" )

"WHAT THE?" teriak seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut merah terurai. Membuat kaca jendela kamar itu retak. Matanya terbelalak. Apa yang ia lihat di layar _laptop_ itu? Sepertinya dia sedang _browsing_ internet di sana. Dan benar sekali, ia sedang membuka situs resmi dari… Uchiha Corporation? Untuk apakah?

Dan apa yang membuatnya sampai berteriak seperti itu?

Sebut saja orang itu, Karin. Ketua Fans Club di Universitas Konoha.

"APA INI? UCHIHA SASUKE MENIKAH! APAKAH INI YANG MEMBUAT SASUKE-KUN TIDAK KE KAMPUS? HAAAH!" teriaknya lagi dan sekarang ia sedang menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ya, sepertinya ia sudah mengetahui sebenarnya. Mengetahui bahwa pangeran impiannya sudah ada yang memiliki. Kasihan sekali.

"GASWAT! INI HARUS DIBERITAKAN!" teriaknya lagi dengan penuturan kata ynag salah, sambil meraih ponsel kesayangannya dan menelpon seseorang di sana, bukan, bukan seseorang, melainkan sangat banyak orang. Mengingat fans Sasuke bejibun. Berniat memberitahu mereka bahwa pangeran mereka ternyata sudah menikah.

(-_-" )

"Hei, kau jangan senang dulu," sahut Sasuke yang kini melihat Sakura senyum-senyum tanpa alasan. Sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kampus.

"Memangnya salah? Weeek," balas Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus.

"Bukannya begitu, kalau kau tidak mau mati jangan jauh-jauh dariku," ucapnya. Sakura seperti ingin muntah mendengar kalimat itu. Kalimat yang tidak disangkanya keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Siapa yang mau mati sih? Dan aku tidak sudi harus selalu berada didekatmu. Mengerti?"

"Dasar keras kepala," dengus Sasuke kesal terhadap respon yang diberikan Sakura. Mau tidak mau, ia harus memberitahu itu. Bukan karena apa, dialah yang membuat Sakura diposisi seperti sekarang, kalau Sakura sakit berarti Sasuke yang membuatnya seperti itu. Karena memang Sasuke yang mengawali semua ini.

—dia yang bersalah.

Dan segenap perasaannya mengatakan bahwa, ia merasa ingin melindungi gadis itu tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakitinya.

Mereka pun sampai dipekarangan kampus dan langsung memarkirkan mobil, menyadari siapa yang datang para gadis berkerumun dan samar-samar terdengar desas-desus yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Terutama gadis berambut merah itu, matanya memerah seperti ingin menangis. Siapa yang rela pangeran yang mereka impi-impikan sudah ada yang punya?

'Hn, sudah kuduga' batin Sasuke sambil menghela nafas. Ia melirik ke Sakura yang sepertinya belum mengerti situasi.

"Biar aku yang turun duluan," ucap Sasuke sambil membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil. Sakura hanya mengikuti perintahnya.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUN! AKU TIDAK RELAAA!" teriak salah satu gadis di ikuti gadis lainnya dan suasana pun mulai memanas, keadaan menjadi ribut. Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dan dengan cepat Sasuke menariknya agar tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sakura pun merasa bingung dengan ini, tangannya digenggam erat oleh Sasuke seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"SASUKE-KUUUUNN! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENIKAH DENGANKU!" teriak Karin sekeras mungkin. Membuat Sakura merasa risih dengan itu.

"Kalian bisa tenang sebentar?" mendengar Sasuke menyahut, para gadis itu pun diam sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sakura yang hanya bisa menunduk dalam diam setelah _loading _diotaknya benar-benar selesai. Ia sekarang mengerti.

"SASUKE-KUN! SIAPA DIA?" teriaknya lagi.

"Dia, Sakura Haruno, istriku," jawab Sasuke sedatar biasanya "dan aku minta pada kalian, agar tidak menyakitinya," sambungnya sambil memulai jalannya menuju gedung kampus mereka. Para gadis itu hanya bisa menatap bingung Sasuke, karena selama ini mereka tahu–

–tahu bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan mana pun.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega, bisa melewati para gadis yang bisa saja berubah menjadi macan. Sakura hanya terdiam sambil menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Mereka menuju ke ruangan tempat rapat yang di situ pasti ada Naruto. Ditengah perjalanan semua mata tertuju ke arah mereka berdua, Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangan Sakura. Membuat para gadis yang menatap mereka bersungut tak jelas.

(-_-" )

"JADI KALIAN MENIKAAAH?" teriak Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya kepada dua insan di depannya dan ada sedikit air yang keluar dari mulutnya –muncrat. Hinata yang berada di samping Naruto hanya _sweatdrop_ tak bisa berkata-kata. Orang-orang dalam ruangan itu pun merasa risih mendengar teriakan sang ketua.

Kedua insan itu hanya diam, tak ingin menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"KENAPA TIDAK DIJAWAB!" teriaknya kesal.

Sakura tersentak, "Oh iya! Aku mau bertemu dengan Ino dulu,"ia membungkuk sambil berpamitan. Ingin bertemu dengan sahabat yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun kepada Sasuke –suaminya.

Tak ingin membiarkannya keluar, namun ia tetap memilih sifat gengsinya. Dengan alasan, banyak orang di sana.

Ia hanya bisa diam.

Hinata menyahut, "emm… Sasuke-kun benarkah kau sudah menikah dengan Sakura-chan?" tanyanya dengan sangat hati-hati, Sasuke menghela nafas.

Ia mengangguk.

"KOK BISA?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto berteriak, membuat Sasuke risih.

"Itu bisa saja, Dobe."

"Wah! Seperti dugaanku waktu itu! Kalian pasti ada hubungan spesial!" seru Hinata dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"…lupakan saja,"

—dan Sasuke lebih memilih untuk tidak membahas semua itu. Pandangannya terarah ke pintu, 'ke mana perginya?' batinnya.

Perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini selalu pada gadis itu, gadis _pink_ dengan sifat yang menurutnya… unik.

—gadis yang mulai menarik perhatiannya.

(-_-" )

Sakura menatap takut kepada sahabatnya –Ino. Kenapa? Karena sekarang ia di _deathglare_ olehnya, tatapan kematian yang benar-benar mendalam dari a_quamarine_-nya.

"KALIAN SALING SUKA KAN? KENAPA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA DARIKU!" tanya Ino sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Karena ia tahu Ino sangat menyukai Sasuke.

"KENAPA SAKURAAA!"

"…"

"PADAHAL DULU KAU BILANG DIA MENYEBALKAN!"

Kali ini dia lebih frustasi.

"Maaf Ino. Bukan maksudku menyembunyikannya darimu," sahut Sakura berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya yang sedang patah hati, ia sakit hati. Ia _fans_-nya Sasuke, jadi apa salahnya ia marah. Matanya memerah.

"Padahal aku sangat menyukainya," lirih Ino.

"Tenanglah Ino. Aku pun tak tahu, mengapa aku bisa menikah dengannya."

"Dasar tidak jelas. Hiks," senyumnya mengembang, membuat Sakura membalas senyumnya. Tangannya bergerak memeluk sahabatnya.

"Tapi kau tetap yang pertama kok, kau itu kan sahabatku," gumam Sakura menenangkannya.

"Hem, kau memang selalu begitu. Ku harap kau tidak pernah berubah Sakura," ucapnya disertai tawa ringan. Sakura tersenyum.

'Maaf Ino, kau tidak boleh tahu yang sebenarnya,' batinnya.

Semoga tak ada yang berubah, begitulah harapan mereka.

Tapi waktu bisa saja mengubah semuanya, mengubah sebuah perasaan tidak suka menjadi suka. Mengubah perasaan sayang menjadi benci.

—dan tak ada yang bisa menebak kapan itu terjadi.

(-_-" )

Ia mempercepat langkahnya, sambil onyx-nya menyapu pandangan disekitarnya. Mencari seseorang, begitulah. Dibalik wajah datarnya, tersirat rasa khawatir yang samar.

"Ke mana lagi jidat lebar itu?" gumamnya singkat. Dan kembali mempercepat langkahnya.

Ia khawatir ada apa-apa dengan Sakura –istrinya.

Sejak kapan?

Ia pun tak tahu kapan ia mempunyai rasa peduli kepada seseorang.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari sosok itu, ia pun menemukan warna yang familiar dimatanya yaitu warna merah muda yang lembut. Ia menghampirinya.

Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya itu terhenti, melihat gadis yang dari tadi dicarinya sedang bersama dengan seorang lelaki berambut merah cerah. Ia mempertajam penglihatan dan pendengarannya.

Eh?

"Aku tak apa," ucap lelaki itu, meraih tangan milik si gadis _pink_ di hadapannya. Ada apa dengan mereka? Pertanyaan itu melayang-layang dipikiran pemuda raven yang sedang mengamati mereka.

"Maaf telah mengece—"

Jari telunjuk lelaki itu membungkam bibir Sakura sehingga memotong kalimatnya. Ia tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Sangat lembut.

Tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba terkepal, ia semakin mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Sakura, aku bahagia jika kau bahagia," ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum pilu. Tiba-tiba ia memeluk erat tubuh mungil Sakura seolah-olah tak bisa memeluknya lagi setelah itu. Menghirup aroma tubuh gadis itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa rindu sekaligus sesak yang memenuhi lubuk hatinya karena gadis ini.

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit,

—sesak.

Sasuke merasakan sesak dibagian dadanya. Apa ia tidak suka Sakura dipeluk lelaki lain?

Dan ia tambah sesak ketika melihat Sakura membalas pelukan lelaki itu –Sasori.

Kakinya melangkah ke arah mereka berdua. Tidak ingin merasakan sesak yang begitu lama. Dan sekarang ia berada dihadapan mereka.

"Eh?" kaget Sakura, dengan reflek melepas pelukan itu. Sasori tersentak melihat keberadaan Sasuke yang sedang menatap mereka tajam.

"Maaf," kata Sasori menatap Sasuke datar. Ya, ia menyadari kesalahannya –memeluk istri orang.

"Ada apa kau ke sini?" tanya Sakura bingung. Sasuke mengepal tangannya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di dalam saku celananya.

"Mencarimu," jawabnya sedatar mungkin. Menatap Sakura tajam.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, karena ia memang orang yang tidak pandai dalam berkata-kata, ia hanya bisa menarik tangan Sakura dan melangkah pergi menjauhi lelaki malang itu. Dan lagi-lagi ia tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa melakukan hal ini.

Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di hatinya.

Belum terlalu jauh mereka melangkah, "jika kau memang mencintainya, jagalah dia. Jangan pernah sekali pun kau menyakitinya," ucap Sasori masih bisa didengar oleh indra pendengaran Sasuke maupun Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menggubris lelaki itu, ia sibuk menyeret Sakura menjauh dari Sasori.

Lelaki itu, memang dari dulu ia menyukai Sakura. Tapi malangnya dirinya, orang yang disukainya sudah dimiliki orang lain.

—cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Dan Sasuke pun mengetahui itu, dari kalimat yang Sasori keluarkan tadi.

(-_-" )

Mata onyx-nya menatap lurus ke depan, sibuk mengemudikan mobil. Matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap dengan tajam dan seperti biasa ekspresi wajahnya datar. Ia mempercepat laju mobilnya menuju mansion yang selama di tinggalinya.

Dan ia merasakan bahwa gadis di sampingnya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Bingung dengan kelakuannya di kampus tadi.

Pemuda raven itu berucap, sesekali menolehkan kepala, "kalau ingin bertanya, bertanya saja."

"Eh?"

Sakura terkejut dan seketika itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu?

Itu karena tatapan Sakura yang sedari tadi seperti itu.

"Tidak usah canggung begitu," katanya tetap dengan wajah datar, "belajarlah menjadi seorang istri yang baik," sambungnya, membuat Sakura bingung akan kalimat yang barusan ia lontarkan itu.

Dan entah kapan Sakura mulai canggung di hadapan lelaki menyebalkan ini. Ia membolak-balikkan _handphone_-nya yang sedari tadi di genggamannya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu?"

Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud Uchiha satu itu. Kadang ia perhatian di saat-saat tertentu kadang juga keras di saat-saat tertentu. Begitulah sifatnya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kelakuanmu sebagai istri tidak benar."

_What the?_

Ia bukanlah peramal, ia sulit mengartikan perkataan Sasuke. Otaknya berpikir keras, apa lagi yang harus ia katakan?

"Kenapa?" hanya kata itulah yang bisa keluar dari bibir manisnya.

"Aku tidak suka."

Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke yang _stoic_ yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengannya, mengatakan kalimat itu. Apa pedulinya ia kepada Sakura?

"Apakah berkaitan dengan kejadian tadi si—"

"Lupakan saja."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Sakura memilih untuk diam. Ia tahu, dari kata-kata Sasuke tadi bahwa ia tidak suka melihatnya bersama dengan lelaki lain. Banyak kemungkinan. Salah satunya yaitu Sasuke adalah suaminya dan Sasuke orang terhormat, mengapa ia punya istri seperti itu? Kan Sasuke sendiri yang malu jikalau ada orang yang mengatakan itu.

Dan yang kedua, berkaitan dengan perasaannya sendiri. Entahlah sangat banyak alasan, dan tidak bisa diungkapkan satu persatu.

Tibalah mereka di mansion biasa setelah memarkirkan mobil mereka berdua jalan bersebelahan memasuki mansion. Tak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke lebih memilih diam, menatap kosong ke depan, sedangkan Sakura sedang mengutak-atik _handphone_-nya.

Berjalan memasuki mansion yang memang luas. Samar-samar terdengar sebuah panggilan yang lama-kelamaan semakin dekat ke arah mereka. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, begitu pun Sakura. Mereka berbalik.

"Siapa?" sahut Sakura tentunya ditujukan kepada Sasuke. Namun Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya, tak tahu.

Terdengar lagi sebuah panggilan yang kasar, terdengar sedikit berteriak.

"SASUKE!" panggilnya kasar. Seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat kini berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. Seketika itu mata Sasuke terbelalak.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya dengan wajah kesal, mempersempit jarak dengan dua orang dihadapannya. Dekat dan sangat dekat dan,

PLAKK PLAAKK BUGG

Tamparan kasar telak dikedua pipi ranum Sakura dan tonjokan kasar telak diperutnya membuat Sakura terhuyung ke belekang dan terjatuh. Menimbulkan bekas merah dan keluar tetesan darah dari sudut bibir Sakura sebelah kanan. Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang gadis itu lakukan. Tiba-tiba datang dan menampar Sakura.

Sasuke lalu berjongkok berusaha menyelamatkan Sakura dari rasa sakit dengan menenangkannya.

"Sakura! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil tangan kanannya menghapus darah dari sudut bibir istrinya itu.

"A-aku tak apa…" ucap Sakura terbata berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Ia merasa tidak terima dengan perlakuan gadis yang dibencinya –Shion.

Sasuke membantu Sakura berdiri, menatap tajam Shion yang kini tengan memain-mainkan ujung rambutnya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Apa maksudmu datang ke sini, Shion?" tanyanya. Tangannya yang dipakai merangkul Sakura, terkepal.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ucapan selamat kepada kalian berdua, selamat ya," jawabnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Angkuh.

Sakura hanya bisa mendengar kata-kata gadis itu, ia sudah tidak kuat untuk berbicara gara-gara sakit dibagian wajahnya. Tangan kekar Sasuke pun senantiasa merangkul tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh.

"Dan dia, perempuan bangsat itu," katanya sambil menunjuk lurus ke arah Sakura, "pantas mendapatkan yang barusan ku berikan itu," sambungnya melempar tatapan sinis kepada Sakura sambil tertawa setan.

"Lancang sekali kau," dengus Sasuke kesal, ia kesal menghadapi gadis cantik dengan tubuh molek ini. Gadis yang dari dulu menginginkan kekayaan Uchiha dengan ingin menikahi salah satu keturunannya. Tentunya dengan sifatnya yang lain. Ia kemudian melempar tatapan benci kepada keduanya.

"Kau yang lancang! Kenapa kau menikah dengannya, seharusnya kau menikah denganku, Sasuke!" teriaknya dengan penuh amarah.

"Cih! Aku tidak sudi," decih Sasuke.

"Oh jadi begitu! Baiklah, aku akan berdoa agar kehidupan kalian berdua tidak akan tentram!"

"Tidak berguna! Enyah kau dari sini!" usir Sasuke sebelum ia bertindak kekerasan kepada perempuan itu.

Sesekali Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura melihat keadaannya.

Dan tiba-tiba datang dua orang satpam dan langsung memegang kedua lengan Shion, menahannya agar tidak bergerak.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MERASA TENANG SAKURA! DAN KAU SASUKE, TENANG SAJA, GADIS TAK TAHU MALU ITU AKAN MATI DITANGANKU!" teriaknya seperti orang gila saja.

"Bawa dia keluar dari sini!" suruhnya kepada kedua satpam itu, mereka mengangguk. Mereka langsung menyeret Shion keluar yang sedang mengumpat tidak jelas.

"LEPASKAN! AKU BISA JALAN SENDIRI!"

Keributan itu berangsur-angsur hilang. Sasuke membawa Sakura menuju kamar mereka berdua, tetap merangkulnya karena dapat dipastikan Sakura kesakitan mengingat pukulan langsung dari orang gila tadi.

Ia menidurkan tubuh Sakura ke atas tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ itu, membantu melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kakinya. Setelah itu duduk ditepi ranjang dan menatap wajah Sakura dalam-dalam. Memikirkan apa yang Sakura rasakan saat ini.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul rasa bersalah dihatinya.

"Sa-ku-ra…" gumamnya. Mata yang tadi tertutup tiba-tiba terbuka, menampakkan emerald indahnya.

"…engh?" desahnya. Dahinya mengerut, kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kesakitan.

"Istirahatlah," pinta Sasuke datar namun terdengar perduli. Ia menatap hijau emerald itu lekat-lekat. Dadanya sesak melihat keadaan Sakura saat ini. Ia merasa bersalah.

"…engh ya…" desahnya lagi sambil mengangguk.

"Yang tadi itu tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku keluar dulu," ucapnya sambil berdiri tegak. Bersiap melangkah keluar.

GREEPP

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia meraskan sebuah tangan mungil menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Dingin. Ia merasakan hawa telapak tangan itu dingin. Ia menoleh kepada gadis _pink_ yang tengah menatapnya. Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan setelah itu dikeluarkan.

—masih menggenggam tangan itu.

"…m-maaf."

Satu kata singkat namun terdengar begitu bermakna. Sasuke bingung, ia bingung dengan gadis ini. Perlahan ia melepas tangan mungil itu dan memposisikannya di atas perut Sakura. Ia menatapnya lembut.

"Kau tidak sedikit pun bersalah, Sakura. Lupakan saja, sekarang kau istirahat dulu."

Sakura hanya sanggup menganggukkan kepalanya, rasanya sakit sekali kalau ia berbicara dan sakit itu hanya bisa ditahannya dalam diam. Ia kembali menutup matanya. Namun indra pendengarannya masih berfungsi.

Terdengar Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Cepat obati dia Shizune," suruhnya kepada kepala pelayan di mansion itu –Shizune.

Dan yang sekarang ia rasakan adalah rasa hangat di kedua pipinya, oleh handuk yang baru saja dicelupkan ke dalam air panas.

(-_-" )

"Haah, aku jadi iri kepada Sasu-teme," ucapnya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi panjang di taman kampus mereka, tentunya kalimat itu ditujukan oleh seorang gadis lugu di sampingnya. Yang sesekali merona merah jika lelaki di sampingnya menoleh padanya.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun?" tanyanya setelah selesai menyeruput susu hangatnya. Seperti biasa, jika berbicara dengan lelaki yang bernama Naruto itu, ia terbata-bata.

"Aku iri kepadanya karena dia menikahi Sakura-chan," jawabnya. Gadis itu, Hinata terkejut mendengarnya.

'Apa maksud kalimat itu? Apa ia menyukai Sakura-chan?' batinnya

Hatinya jadi tidak tenang. Tiba-tiba rasa sesak muncul di dadanya. Ia tertunduk lesu. Kenapa? Karena sudah sekian lama ia menyukai lelaki di sampingnya itu.

Ia memberanikan untuk bertanya, "me-mangnya Na-naruto-kun…menyukai S-sakura-chan?"

Pemuda tampan dengan rambut _blonde_ itu menoleh.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukai Sakura-chan, aku hanya menyukai sifatnya yang ceria itu. Benar-benar tipikal istri yang baik," jelas Naruto. Hinata merona merah.

"I-itu tandanya N-naruto-kun me-menginginkan menikah dengan Sa-sakura-chan kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan sangat hati-hati, ia tak sanggup menatap manik safir itu.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kalau aku mau, sudah tidak bisa lagi. Toh dia sudah menikah dengan Sasu-teme," jawabnya. Ia tersenyum.

Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu maksud pemuda itu.

"I-iya juga sih."

"Tapi itu tidak masalah."

"Eh?"

"Kalau tidak ada Sakura-chan, kan masih ada Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan juga tipikal istri yang baik."

DEG

DEG

DEG

Mendengar kalimat yang barusan dilontarkan pemuda itu wajah putih Hinata seketika itu memerah, sangat merah. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, tak menyangka orang yang disukainya mengatakan itu. Hinata menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang benar-benar memerah.

Ia tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto ketika ia tidak mendengar tanggapan dari gadis pemalu itu. Ia tahu Naruto adalah sosok yang sangat tidak peka, namun mendengar kalimat barusan, ia merasa Naruto adalah lelaki yang dewasa dan jantan

—dan ia menyukai itu.

"Hinata-chaaan?" panggilnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah gadis itu berusaha menyadarkan Hinata yang menurutnya sedang melamun.

"I-iya a-ada apa Na-naruto-kun? A-ada masalah? Oh-uh ma-maaf Na-naruto-kun, a-aku—" Hinata yang gelagapan tak karuan itu tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ia merasakan tangan kekar Naruto memegang kedua pipinya dengan lembut. Mengarahkan agar wajah itu mengahadap ke wajahnya, dan menatap matanya.

Hinata seketika itu terbius akan tatapan mata pemuda _blonde_ itu, tenggelam dalam keindahan kedua bola mata berwarna biru langit itu

"Hinata…" ucapnya lembut.

"Y-ya?"

Matanya yang sayu itu seakan tak bisa lagi teralihkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang polos seperti anak kecil.

DEG

Ia seakan terhipnotis, walaupun Naruto dengan sangat tidak romantisnya mengatakan lamaran kepadanya. Ia mengangguk sangat pelan namun pasti, membuat Naruto tersenyum senang. Dengan cepat ia menarik tubuh mungil Hinata jatuh kepelukannya.

"Terima kasih Hinata-chan," bisiknya, membuat Hinata merasakan panas disekitar telinganya. Ia membalas pelukan Naruto.

(-_-" )

Ia resah, sedari tadi ia mondar mandir di dalam kamarnya. Jam dinding kamar itu menunjukkan pukul 21.02, sudah malam. Sesekali ia menjambak rambut ravennya sehingga bentuknya berantakan. Entah kenapa, rasa bersalah yang sangat besar menyelinap di hatinya. Memikirkan kejadian tadi siang, ketika Sakura mendapatkan pukulan dari Shion.

"Sial!" umpatnya penuh amarah. Ia tidak menyangka perempuan setan itu datang ke rumahnya membuat keributan dan membuat Sakura sakit. Ia membenci perempuan itu, bahkan kebenciannya sudah tidak terelakkan lagi dan tidak akan ia gubris lagi keberadaan perempuan itu.

Tiba-tiba melintas dipikirannya sosok gadis _pink_, Sakura.

Sakura

Sakura

Sakura

Nama itu melayang-layang diotak Sasuke, membuatnya risih dan tidak tenang. Seketika itu ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berniat menuju ke kamar lain, kamar yang berada dilantai yang sama. Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai di sana.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar sebuah ketukan pintu dari luar, membuat seseorang di dalam kamar itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia menyahut.

"Silahkan masuk," suara yang lembut namun terdengar sedikit serak. Matanya pun terlihat sembab. Apakah ia habis menangis? Entah. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya di sebuah sofa empuk, menunggu pintu itu terbuka.

KRIEET

Seketika itu mata emeraldnya melihat seorang Sasuke berdiri dan menatap datar ke arahnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju _handphone _yang sedari tadi di tangannya. Entah kenapa setelah kejadian tadi siang, ia merasa canggung untuk menatap mata itu.

"Masuk," sahut Sakura masih dengan pose tadi. masih terlihat luka memar akibat tamparan Shion, gadis tak berperasaan itu.

"Hn," balasnya. Ia berjalan menghampirinya, namun sebelum itu ia tutup pintu kamar itu dahulu.

Ia tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Ia juga merasa canggung, dibalik ekspresi wajahnya yang amat sangat datar.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanyanya kepada gadis _pink_ yang sedari tadi tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ia menoleh.

"Silahkan," jawabnya. Ia pun duduk di samping Sakura. Lama mereka terdiam, sehingga tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke menoleh, mencoba menatap mata emerald itu. Entahlah, ada perasaan lain yang entah sejak kapan hadir dan menjalar di hatinya saat ia menatapnya. Dan ia tak mengerti itu. Tiba-tiba tangannya dengan perlahan namun pasti membawa kepala Sakura bersandar di bahu kirinya. Namun Sakura tak menepisnya, ia mengikuti kemauan pemuda ini, walaupun ada sedikit rasa bingung.

Ia membelai ujung kepala Sakura, dan merangkul bahu mungil itu. Namun ia pun tak tahu mengapa ia melakukan ini. Kesunyian malam dan rintik hujan menjadi saksi bisu.

Sakura merasakan hangat, ia lagi-lagi merasa nyaman berada di sisi Sasuke. Ia menutup matanya, menikmati setiap kehangatan yang pemuda itu berikan. Walaupun ia juga tak mengerti.

"Tadi itu, aku minta maaf. Kau sudah merasa baikan sekarang?" ucap Sasuke lembut di telinga Sakura. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas teratur Sasuke. Sakura membuka matanya.

"Yang tadi itu Shion kan?" alih-alih menjawab, Sakura malah bertanya.

"Hn, gara-gara nenek itu aku sangat merasa bersalah padamu," jawab Sasuke.

"Lupakan saja."

"Hn," mereka kembali terdiam. Tetap dalam posisi yang sama. Sasuke tahu, saat ini Sakura merasa sakit akibat perlakuan Shion tadi. Karena itulah ia ingin menenangkan Sakura sebisanya.

Keheningan kembali pecah ketika Sakura angkat bicara, "kurasa aku mulai penasaran dengan semua ini," ucap Sakura, mengangkat kepalanya untuk bisa menatap bagaimana ekspresi di mata onyx itu sekarang. Dan mereka pun bertemu pandang.

Namun Sasuke kembali menarik kepala mirip gula karet itu ke bahunya. Tangannya mengeratkan rangkulannya di bahu mungil Sakura, menariknya, tak ingin ada jarak di antara mereka. Tiba-tiba tatapan Sasuke melembut. Kembali terputar memori menyaitkan itu.

"Sangat menyakitkan bila mengingatnya," gumam Sasuke kembali membuat telinga Sakura merasa geli. Sekilas terdengar datar, namun tersirat rasa penyesalan, sedih dan kebencian di nada itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

**Bacokan Author :**

G-gimana para readers? Apa udah agak panjangan? T.T

Pasti chapter ini semakin hancuuuur! Ah, maaf bila ada yang kurang di chapter ini. Tapi, semua ide di pikiran saya sudah dikeluarkan semua, dan jadilah chapter 6 ini. Untuk persoalan Saku hamil ato enggak itu ada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Untuk di chapter 7 ada **Flashback** tentang mengapa Sasu benci banget sama Shion.

Tapiiii gak lupa juga aku ucapan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK buat para reviewers dan readers yang masih setia stay di ficku ini ^^ TERIMA KASIH YAAAAA *superhug* Nah, seperti biasa, kitikan, saran, flame, concrit, DITERIMA! Silahkan masukkan saja di kotak REVIEW dibawah ini. Maaf gak bisa bales review lagi, gomeeeeeenn.

**REVIEW AGAIN? XD**


	7. What Happened With Sakura?

"Sangat menyakitkan bila mengingatnya," gumam Sasuke kembali membuat telinga Sakura merasa geli. Sekilas terdengar datar, namun tersirat rasa penyesalan, kesedihan dan kebencian di nada itu.

Sakura melirik Sasuke melalui sudut matanya. Benar, pemuda itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan saat ini. Juga tersirat penyesalan yang sangat dalam di tatapan matanya. Melihatnya, ada sedikit rasa iba menyelinap di hati Sakura dan sedikit banyak, ia bisa memahami bagaimana Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Ceritakan padaku. Aku akan mendengarkanmu."

.

.

.

**Because An Accident**

…

**Naruto**** belongs to Masashi Kishimoto oppa *plakk***

**This Fict is mine © Uchiha Michiko**

** Rated T**

**Pair: Sasuke x Sakura**

**Warning: Gaje, AU, OOC, Hancur, Typo bertebaran.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. JUST PRESS 'BACK'. OKAY?**

.

.

.

Chapter 7 updated! Yosh! Maaf lama, soalnya saya sibuk banget. Tapi masih stay-kah kalian semua di sini? Oke oke, aku sangat berterima kasih, kalian masih mau stay di sini #lha? Wookielah, gimana kalo kita mulai saja? Cekidott!~

.

.

.

RnR Please?

.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Chapter 7 Flashback of Painful Past

.

.

.

**Flashback on**

Mansion Uchiha, ya, kediaman keluarga Uchiha kini terlihat sangat ramai. Di mana orang-orang –sebut saja keluarga bangsawan berdatangan dengan memakai pakaian formal. Bagi wanita memakai gaun yang mewah sedangkan bagi pria memakai jas yang tak kalah mewah. Saat ini, halaman mansion itu di penuhi dengan kendaraan yang terparkir rapi, dan di setiap sisi jalannya terdapat karangan bunga dari beberapa kalangan.

Jika kita masuk ke dalam, lebih mewah lagi. Ruangan yang luas dipenuhi dengan hiasan bunga-bunga berwarna putih. Terlihat sangat mewah dan meriah dengan lampu yang terang benderang.

Ya, sebentar lagi keluarga terhormat ini akan melaksanan acara pernikahan anak sulungnya. Tampak pada wajah mereka berbahagia, baik para tamu terlebih lagi para keluarga pihak pengantin. Dan terlihat seorang pembawa acara naik ke depan altar pernikahan yang sudah didesain se-mewah mungkin. Ia berdehem sebentar lalu mendekatkan mulutnya pada _microphone_ di tangannya.

"Baiklah, para tamu yang saya hormati. Selamat datang di mansion Uchiha," ucapnya dengan penuh semangat, semua mata lalu tertuju padanya. "Sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai."

Sementara itu, dua orang atau lebih tepatnya ke dua mempelai berjalan beriringan menuju altar. keduanya memakain pakaian berwarna putih, khas pengantin. Senyum bahagia terpatri di wajah rupawan pemuda itu –Uchiha Itachi. Tak henti-hentinya ia tersenyum kepada para undangan, sedangkan mempelai wanita yang diketahui berama Shion hanya tersenyum kecil dan terlihat sungkan.

Dan, wajahnya yang cantik itu sedikit berkeringat. Eh?

Bersamaan dengan itu, penghulu yang sepertinya sudah sangat tua itu pun naik ke altar. Para undangan pun berdiri dari tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan. Kedua orang tua dan adik satu-satunya pun ikut berdiri. Wajah adiknya memang sekilas terlihat datar, namun mata onyx-nya memancarkan sebuah kebahagiaan. Di saat seperti ini siapa yang tidak bahagia?

"Para undangan sekalian, acara akan dimulai, mohon perhatiannya."

Kedua mempelai itu pun naik ke altar dan berdiri saling berhadapan di depan penghulu. Itachi terlihat sedikit gugup, namun ditepisnya perasaan itu dengan menatap wajah kekasihnya yang cantik. Mereka bertemu pandang dan Itachi menyeringai tipis ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, kedua mempelai. Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya penghulu sambil menatap Itachi dan Shion bergantian. Itachi mengangguk mantap, namun terlihat Shion hanya menganggu keil dan sangat pelan. Tersirat keraguan di matanya.

Apa Itachi tidak menyadarinya?

Entahlah.

"Itachi Uchiha. Apa kau siap menjadi pendamping hidup Shion, menemaninya dalam suka dan duka, sehat dan sakit, miskin dan kaya?"

Itachi menarik nafas lamat-lamat lalu dikeluarkan dengan pelan. "Ya, aku bersedia."

Sang penghulu pun mengangguk, lalu pandangannya beralih pada mempelai wanita yang keringatnya semakin banyak saja. "Apa kau siap menjadi pendamping hidup Itachi Uchiha, menemaninya dalam suka dan duka, sehat dan sakit, miskin dan kaya?"

"A-aku…" Shion terlihat gelagapan. Ia menelan ludahnya, menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, banyak sekali tamu yang hadir. Sesaat ia melirik Sasuke Uchiha yang berwajah datar itu, entah kenapa membuatnya semakin ragu untuk melanjutkan acara pernikahan ini. Dadanya bergemuruh, sepertinya keraguan sudah sangat memenuhi pikirannya.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, diliriknya Itachi yang menatapnya penuh harap. Namun, entah kenapa ia merasa belum siap untuk ini. Dengan pelan ia mengangkat gaun bawahnya yang mewah, 'aku tidak bisa!' pekiknya dalam hati.

"M-maaf, aku… tidak bisa!" ujarnya, lalu dengan segera ia turun dari altar dan berlari sekencang mungkin keluar mansion. Semua tersentak kaget. Apa yang terjadi?

Sementara itu, Itachi hanya bias menatap kepergian Shion yang sangat tiba-tiba. Ia merasa sangat kecewa. Lalu dengan cepat ia mengejar Shion, tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh para undangan. Semua berbisik menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Orang tua kedua mempelai dan adik Itachi ikut mengejar keluar.

Pancaran bahagia di wajah Sasuke –adiknya, seketika itu menghilang digantikan dengan tatapan tajam yang mematikan. Rahangnya mengeras sepertinya ia sangat kesal sekarang ini. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Begitulah pikirannya saat ini.

Shion pun sudah keluar dari pekarangan mansion Uchiha, sepatunya sudah terlepas dari kedua kaki jenjangnya. Ia semakin berlari menuju jalan raya yang penuh dengan kendaraan lalu lalang.

"Shion! Berhenti! Jangan pergi!" Itachi berteriak sekuat mungkin, berharap orang yang dicintainya itu berhenti berlari. Hei, apakah gadis itu mencintainya?

Namun nihil, gadis bergaun putih itu sama sekali tak menghentikan larinya, para pengguna jalan pun menatapnya aneh. Kenapa ia pergi? Apakah karena ia tidak siap?

Tapi kalau tidak siap, kenapa menerima lamaran dari Itachi?

Itachi semakin berlari ke jalan raya, sungguh ia kecewa. Tapi ia ingin gadis itu kembali dan mengulangi acara yang sempat tertunda itu. Entah karena terlalu kecewa, air matanya menetes. "Shion…" gumamnya sambil masih berlari ke jalan raya, tak peduli dengan kendaraan yang lalu lalang di sana-sini.

Sasuke yang juga ikut berlari dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan larinya, matanya terbelalak. "ITACHIIIIIIII, AWAAAASSS!" teriaknya dengan sekuat tenaga saat ia melihat truk besar dengan kecepatan tinggi berjalan ke arah Itachi, semua orang berteriak histeris dan−

BRAAAKKKKK

"ITACHIIIIII!" lagi pemuda tampan itu berteriak, rasanya waktu berlalu terlalu cepat. Matanya semakin membulat ketika ia melihat secara langsung tubuh kakaknya dihantam truk besar itu. Tubuh itu langsung terpental jauh beberapa meter dan seketika itu terbujur kaku.

Darah segar mulai mengalir dari tubuh tak berdaya itu. Ia langsung menghampirinya dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh sang kakak. Begitu pun Fugaku dan Mikoto yang terkejut bukan main. Wanita paruh baya itu menangis histeris di dada bidang suaminya, sedangkan Sasuke masih sibuk menguncang-guncang tubuh yang semakin melemah itu.

"Itachi? Bertahanlah, aku mohon! Jangan mati!" ucap Sasuke lirih kepada Itachi yang masih bisa bernafas walau terasa susah dan sesak. "CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANS!" teriak Sasuke lagi.

Itachi tersenyum, hanya tersenyum. Berharap orang yang tadi dikejarnya kembali memelukya, akan tetapi gadis itu tetap saja berlari dan terus berlari.

.

.

.

"Kami sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaga kami untuk menyelamatkan tuan Itachi, akan tetapi ia tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Dia sudah… meninggal. Maafkan kami. Permisi."

Ucapan dokter paruh baya tadi berhasil membuat seluruh pihak keluarga membelalak. Fugaku terlihat sangat sedih begitu pun Mikoto yang tangisnya tak kunjung berhenti. Mereka sudah berdoa kepada Kami-sama, akan tetapi Kami-sama berkata lain. Itachi sudah tidak bersama mereka lagi.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dalam, tangannya terkepal erat, sangat erat. Perlahan ia melangkah, lalu berlari kecil menuju teras belakang rumah sakit. Tak peduli dengan panggilan orang tuanya. Tak peduli dengan permintaan maaf dari pihak keluarga Shion. Ia sudah tak mempedulikan apapun lagi. Ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan.

Ia membuka pintu teras lalu kembali menutupnya. Berjalan perlahan mendekati pagar pembatas teras itu. Ia terdiam, memandang miris sang rembulan yang senantiasa menerangi malam yang pahit ini.

Waktu terasa sangat cepat berlalu. Andai saja, tadi ia masih bisa meraih tangan Itachi dan menariknya cepat, hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Ia tak akan melihat tubuh kakaknya itu dihantam truk besar. Ia tak akan melihat darah keluar dari tubuh Itachi dengan derasnya. Ia tak akan melihat senyum lirih Itachi yang tak biasa. Ia tidak menginginkan itu. Tapi, ini semua gara-gara gadis sialan itu.

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi, ketika ia mengingat senyum palsu Shion.

BRAAKK

Dengan penuh amarah ia memukul pagar pembatas itu. Sudah cukup ia tahan amarahnya. Mulai sekarang, apapun yang terjadi, ia akan terus membenci gadis itu. Tak akan ada kata maaf untuknya. Tak akan.

"AAARRGGH!" teriaknya frustasi. Ini benar-benar membuatnya gila. Hari ini, hari yang seharusnya hari bahagia mereka malah menjadi hari terburuk untuk Sasuke.

"…S-Sasuke…" terdengar suara seorang perempuan di belakangnya. Namun Sasuke tak akan menoleh, ia kenal suara itu. Orang itu mendekat ke arahnya, dan−

GREPP

Tangan mungil gadis itu memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, memeluknya erat. "Maaf…"

"Lepaskan."

"Maafkan aku!"

"LEPASKAN!" habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke. Dalam satu sentakan, pelukan itu terlepas. Ia berbalik, menatap tajam gadis di hadapannya –Shion. "Belum puas membunuh Itachi, eh? Ingin membunuhku juga?"

"S-Sasuke, aku minta maaf. Aku−"

"Bunuh aku sekarang juga, jika itu membuatmu merasa puas!"

"A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu−"

"Kalau perlu, bunuh semua anggota keluargaku! Brengsek!"

"Aku…"

"JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL DI HADAPANKU LAGI!"

Sasuke pun pergi dari tempat itu, melewati Shion dan sedikit menyambar bahunya. Rasanya terlalu najis berada dalam satu tempat dengan perempuan itu. Sasuke pun berlalu dengan sebuah bantingan pintu, meninggalkan gadis brengsek itu.

.

.

.

Mansion itu, terasa begitu sunyi dan sepi tanpa kehadiran Itachi. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa berdiam diri di kamar setelah pulang dari sekolahnya. Seusai kejadian naas itu, Mikoto –ibu Itachi, tak henti-hentinya menitikkan air mata. Ia tak bisa mencerna makanan dengan baik, karena ia masih belum bisa melepas Itachi dengan ikhlas. Dan akhir-akhir ini, Mikoto terlihat sakit-sakitan. Tubuhnya kian lama kian melemah.

Hingga beberapa bulan kemudian, Mikoto jatuh pingsan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Melihat dokter yang tadi memeriksa Mikoto sudah keluar, Fugaku dan Sasuke pun berdiri dari kursi tunggu.

"Bagaimana dokter?" tanya Fugaku harap-harap-cemas. Dokter itu terlihat menghela nafas berat.

"Maafkan kami. Nyonya Mikoto, sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Maafkan kami." Jawab dokter itu menundukkan badannya lama, setelah itu berlalu dari hadapan Fugaku dan Sasuke.

Fugaku terlihat sangat terpukul dengan kepergian Mikoto, begitu juga dengan Sasuke, yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Mencoba untuk menerima dengan ikhlas apa yang Tuhan takdirkan kepada mereka. Belum lama Itachi pergi, Mikoto sudah menyusulnya lagi. Membuatnya semakin terpuruk dan kesepian.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke semakin mengurung diri dan berputus asa. Ia berpikir, kenapa Tuhan tidak mengambil dirinya juga? Berada di dunia ini sangat menyesakkan. Tapi, mungkin dirinya sendiri yang harus membawa dirinya kepada Tuhan. Dan pada waktu itu, Sasuke ingin berniat untuk mengakhiri nyawanya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Akan tetapi, ia sadar. Ia masih punya ayahnya, masih ada ayahnya di sampingnya. Ia berpikir lama, setelah itu ia buang jauh-jauh pikiran kotor itu –untuk bunuh diri. Karena ia tahu, ayahnya akan selalu berada di sisinya.

−selalu menemaninya.

**Flashback off**

.

.

.

Kicauan burung di pohon berembun mulai terdengar, mengiringi matahari untuk memulai pagi hari yang cerah. Cahaya matahari mulai memasuki setiap celah di kamar luas yang sunyi nan sepi ini. Menyelip di celah-celah gorden kamar yang belum dibuka oleh pemiliknya. Suasana masih hening, dan di sisi kamar tertentu belum terkena sinar matahari. Pasangan suami istri ini belum juga bangun dari tidurnya. Tertidur di sofa dengan posisi duduk seharusnya membuat tubuh mereka pegal. Tapi, mungkin mereka merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini. Di mana kepala gulali sang istri bersandar di bahu sang suami, dengan tangan sang suami senantiasa merangkul tubuh mungil sang istri.

Err, terkesan romantis-kah?

Lupakan semua itu karena sepertinya sang istri sudah menggeliat. Bukannya mengambil jarak, ia malah mempersempit jarak. Bergelayut manja tanpa sadar di tubuh kekar sang suami. Mungkin mencari kehangatan karena ia tidur tanpa memakai selimut dengan celana pendek pula.

Namun, sang istri semakin menggeliat. Ia sudah setengah sadar. Matanya terbuka dengan pelan. Namun yang ia lihat hanya sebuah dada bidang yang terbalut kaos berwarna biru. Kembali ia menutup matanya lalu membukanya. Masih dada bidang itu yang ia lihat.

Ia pun mengerjap-erjapkan matanya berulang-ulang lalu ia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan didapatinya wajah rupawan sang suami sedang tertidur dengan polosnya. Dengan kesadaran yang sudah kembali, ia membelalakkan matanya dan dengat gesitnya meloncat menjauhi tubuh sang suami.

"Kyaaaaaa! H-hei, kau!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk lurus wajah suaminya, sepertinya ia sudah pulih seutuhnya. Memar di wajahnya juga sudah samar. Wanita itu –Uchiha Sakura. Namun, suaminya sama sekali tak bergerak. Membuatnya mendengus kesal. Di tendangnya kaki jenjang suaminya, untuk membangunkannya.

"K-kau, banguuun!" teriaknya lagi. Dan berhasil, laki-laki itu secara langsung membuka matanya dan menoleh, mungkin ia kaget mendengar suara cempreng Sakura yang memekakkan telinga. Ia memperbaiki posisinya sambil bergumam 'hn'.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" bentak Sakura sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Melihat itu, Sasuke menghela nafas lalu berdiri, menatap balik Sakura. Tatapan datar, yang penuh dengan kesedihan. Eh?

Mungkin karena tadi malam ia memutar memori pahitnya.

"Menurutmu?" sahut Sasuke.

Sakura mengernyit, orang ini benar-benar! "T-tidur?"

"Betul sekali," ucap Sasuke membenarkan lalu ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dengan santainya. Membuat Sakura semakin kesal dibuatnya namun sedikit bingung juga.

"Hei! K-kau, tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku kan?" tanya Sakura lagi yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh.

"Memangnya, kalau aku melakukan apa-apa padamu… kau akan keberatan, hn?" bukannya menjawab, pemuda tampan itu malah bertanya. Ia menyeringai tipis, melihat tingkah Sakura yang gelagapan. "Hn?"

"T-tentu saja!"

"Hn, begitu ya. Yasudah," ucap Sasuke. Sepertinya, Sakura belum sepenuhnya bisa menerimanya sebagai suami yang sah, yang benar-benar suami-lah. Dan, sifat ketus Sakura mulai kembali.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan akhirnya meraih gagang pintu. Sakura masih menatapnya penuh interogasi. "K-kau benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa kan?"

KRIEET. BRAAK.

Namun Sasuke tak meresponnya lagi, ia menghilang di balik pintu. Membuat Sakura bersungut tak jelas seraya kakinya dihentak-hentakkan ke lantai.

.

.

.

"_Chickenbutt_! Kau ke manakan motorku?" tanya Sakura sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sasuke. Berharap orang itu keluar dan memberikan kunci motornya. Ya, sekarang Sakura ingin ke kampus naik motor. "Hei, cepat bukaaa!"

Kriieeett.

"Hn. Kau berisik sekali, jidat lebar," sahut Sasuke yang baru saja membuka pintunya. Dan, berhasil membuat Sakura _sweatdrop_ ria di hadapan Sasuke. Sakura menelan salivanya ketika melihat Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan bertelanjang dada. Kelihatannya baru saja selesai mandi.

Sakura menunjuk Sasuke tepat di wajahnya. "K-kau! Di mana motorku?" tanya Sakura berusaha menjaga _image_. Tapi sayangnya tidak berhasil. Jari telunjuknya bergetar.

"Sudah kubuang."

"H-hei, lancang sekali kau!"

"Keberatan?"

"Tentu saja, dasar bodoh! Sekarang, cepat kembalikan motorku!"

"Hn? Kubilang, sudah kubuang. Mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, matanya menelusuri tubuh Sakura yang memakai jeans ketat dan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna merah. Sakura menutup bagian dadanya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya menatap sinis Sasuke.

"A-apa yang kau lihat. Aku ingin ke kampus! Naik motor!" dengus Sakura, kelihatannya wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Oh. Yasudah. Motormu kau cari saja di tempat sampah."

Sasuke kembali masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang bersiap untuk memprotesnya. Sakura mengumpat kesal. Dengan langkah besar, ia pun turun ke lantai bawah. Bibirnya mengerucut, membuat para _maid_ yang melewatinya menatapnya bingung.

Benar-benar menyebalkan. Padahal, ia ingin ke kampus saat ini juga, mengingat di kampus akan ada persiapan untuk kegiatan akhir tahun ini. Dan, pasti Ino sudah menunggunya, karena ia sudah berjanji pada Ino akan datang hari ini.

Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa empuk di ruang tamu.

Ia sangat ingin ke kampus, tapi tak ada yang mengantarnya. Tadi, ia sempat bertanya ke Shizune, tapi katanya semua supir sedang cuti minggu ini. Dan, sialnya motor kesayangannya sudah tiada. Apakah ia harus meminta tolong kepada Sasuke?

"…apa aku harus meminta Sasuke untuk mengantarku?..." gumam Sakura. "Tapi, ia pasti ingin ke kantor−"

"Kapan aku bilang ingin ke kantor?" suara baritone sukses memotong perkataan Sakura, membuat wanita cantik ini terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tampak seorang Sasuke sudah berada di belakangnya. Lengkap dengan jaket hitam dan dua buah… helm?

"−ehh? Kau…"

"Hn, pakai ini. Kita ke kampus sekarang," ucap Sasuke seraya melempar helm berukuran standard dan jaket hitam ke Sakura. Untung Sakura cepat tanggap, jadi ia bisa menangkap helm itu. Tapi, masih dengan wajah bingungnya, ia merasa Sasuke baik sekali hari ini.

Melihat Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari rumah besar ini, Sakura pun berlari-lari kecil di belakang Sasuke yang berjalan menuju garasi. "H-hei, tunggu!"

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan motor besarnya, dan tentu saja berwarna hitam. Setelah ia memakai helm-nya, ia pun naik ke atas motornya. Menunggu Sakura sampai ke tempatnya, yang –hei, lambat sekali wanita itu berlari.

"H-hei! Kau tidak melakukan ini dengan terpaksa kan?" tanya Sakura yang sudah berada di samping Sasuke. Sasuke membuka kaca helm-nya, lalu mendelik ke arah Sakura.

"Kalau berbicara lagi, terpaksa aku akan mengangkatmu dan menyeretmu sampai ke kampus."

"E-eh?"

"Naiklah!"

"B-baik!"

Sakura pun naik ke motor itu, dan tentu saja setelah memakai jaket dan helm-nya. Sungguh, ia merasa canggung kalau begini. Mereka pun melesat menuju kampus.

Entah angin yang sangat cepat berhembus atau Sasuke yang sangat cepat menarik gas motor? Ah, mungkin dua-duanya. Dan itu berhasil membuat Sakura canggung sendiri. Sudah pertengahan jalan, dan kalian tahu? Sedari tadi tak ada pembicaraan, dan sedari tadi Sakura hanya menaruh tangannya di depan dadanya. Jaga-jaga jika nanti Sasuke langsung me-ngerem dan, _you know_-lah apa yang akan terjadi.

"Hei," Sasuke menyahut di balik helm-nya dan Sakura masih bisa mendengarnya walau agak samar.

"A-apa?" tanya Sakura masih dengan nada sinisnya.

"Kau mau terjatuh?" tanya Sasuke dan itu berhasil membuat Sakura memukul punggungnya keras.

"Apa maksudmu, eh? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu kenapa tak pegangan?"

"Eh? Cih, tidak akan!"

'Orang ini benar-benar keras kepala.' umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Ia pun menarik gas dan laju motor semakin cepat, semakin cepat, sangat cepat dan−

GREPP

"Kyaaaa! Kau benar-benar ingin menjatuhkanku, eh!" umpat Sakura dengan reflek memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke. "Menyebalkan!"

Masih dengan laju cepat, dan Sasuke tidak akan memperlambat laju motornya, karena –_you know_-lah, jika ia memperlambat laju motornya, maka Sakura akan melepaskan pelukan yang kelewat erat itu. Bahkan, Sasuke dapat merasakan degup jantung Sakura yang bergemuruh.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tangan kirinya bergerak pelan menuju kedua tangan Sakura yang memeluk tubuhnya. Menggenggam tangan mungil itu.

"H-hei, apa yang−"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah menyahutinya duluan.

"Hn, terima kasih sudah mendengarkanku tadi malam. Setidaknya, karena kau, aku merasa sedikit lega," ucap Sasuke. Yeah, tadi malam ia sempat menceritakan masa lalunya kepada Sakura. Mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya dan Sakura dengan lembut mendengarkannya. Tak ada perlawanan, tak ada kalimat sinis malam itu.

"Aku senang, masih ada yang mau mendengarkanku," lanjut Sasuke, ia membelai lembut tangan mungil itu. Sakura hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan rasa deg-degan-nya yang kian lama membuatnya merasa kikuk. Ia hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati, kala jantungnya bergetar sangat cepat.

"H-hm... ya."

"Hn, terima kas−"

PIIIIIPPPP

−dan, suara klakson mobil di belakang mereka berhasil memotong kalimat Sasuke dan juga melepaskan belaiannya pada tangan Sakura. Membuat Sasuke mengumpat kesal dalam hati. 'sial!'. Tapi tenang saja, tangan mungil Sakura tetap memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat.

.

.

.

Pagi ini begitu cerah, matahari terlihat begitu bersemangat. Terlihat Sasuke sudah berada di parkiran motor kampusnya, dan Sakura sudah turun dari sana. Sakura melepas helm-nya dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke pun meletakkannya di kaca spion motornya, begitu pun dengan helm-nya. Ia pun melepas jaketnya.

"Aku pergi dulu!"

GYUT

Sasuke menahan Sakura pergi dengan menarik tangan mungil itu. "Mau ke mana?"

"B-bukan urusanmu!"

"Beritahu aku, atau ku ikat kau di motor ini."

"I-iya, baiklah, dasar menyebalkan. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Ino. Puas?"

"Bukan dengan lelaki berambut merah itu kan?" tanya Sasuke dan itu sukses membuat Sakura menyeringai lebar.

"Memangnya kenapa? Hn, aku tahu sekarang… kau…." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya dengan jari telunjuknya menunjuk wajah Sasuke tepat di hidungnya. Namun, Sasuke cepat-cepat menepis tangan itu dengan tangannya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan."

"Kau…−"

"Sakura!" terdengar suara seorang perempuan memanggil wanita berambut merah muda ini. Sakura pun menoleh, dan didapatinya Ino yang tak jauh dari tempatnya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Sakura tersenyum ke gadis pirang itu sambil menyerukan nama Ino.

"Kemari!" suruh Ino dan tanpa basa-basi Sakura pun beranjak dari tempatnya menuju sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di kursi panjang berwarna putih. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa menatapnya kesal.

Ino langsung memeluk Sakura, ia senang Sakura mau datang hari ini. "Kau datang juga, _Forehead_!" seru Ino.

"Tentu saja. Um, bagaimana dengan kegiatan minggu depan?" tanya Sakura sambil duduk di kursi yang tadi di duduki Ino. Ino pun ikut duduk.

"Masih dalam proses, panggung utamanya belum sepenuhnya jadi," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu ya? Baiklah, kita ke sana sekarang ya? Aku ingin bantu-bantu," ajak Sakura dengan raut wajah memohon. Namun Ino belum mengiyakannya, ia malah mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sakura, ingin membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hei, Saku, kenapa kau meninggalkan Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil sesekali mengerling ke tempat parkir. Hei, pangeran tampan itu masih di sana! Mengutak-atik _handphone_-nya.

Sakura mendelik. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak suka berada di dekatnya! Sudahlah!"

"E-ehh? Dia 'kan suamimu Saku!"

"Biarin!" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Oke, lebih baik kita ke panggung!"

"Oke _deh_!"

Mereka pun beranjak dari tempat duduk itu. Menuju tempat panggung yang tengah ditata saat ini juga. Melihat kedua orang itu pergi, Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Benar saja, ia ditinggalkan di tempat parkir. Dan, saat ini semua mata pun tertuju padanya. Hey, siapa yang bisa mengelak dengan pesonanya? Lihat, ia duduk di atas motor dengan sangat keren.

Betul 'kan?

Oh, lupakan.

Sasuke pun beranjak dari motornya, berjalan dengan _cool_-nya di tengah-tengah para fans yang menatapnya kagum. Mungkin menyusul para panitia kegiatan di panggung utama.

.

.

.

Belum tengah hari, panas mulai menyengat. Membuat para panitia yang tengah bekerja kini dipenuhi dengan peluh yang bercucuran. Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap bersemangat. Terutama dengan pemuda berambut kuning ini.

"Yeah! Sedikit lagi selesai! Semangat!" teriaknya disertai dengan cengiran khasnya. Memang, ia terkenal dengan sifatnya yang berisik dan pantang menyerah. Dengan berisiknya itulah orang lain bisa tersenyum dibuatnya. Maka dari itu, ia mempunyai banyak teman. Namun, terlihat seorang Sasuke yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dengan iseng melempar botol kosong ke arah Naruto. Dan telak mengenai kepalanya. Membuat semuanya yang ada di sana tertawa.

"Hihihi, Naruto bersemangat sekali!" seru Sakura yang kini berada di samping panggung yang cukup besar itu. Bersama dengan Hinata dan Ino. Kedua temannya pun cekikikan mendengarnya.

"Haha! Hm, Hinata-chan, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" tanya Ino _to the point_ membuat wajah Hinata berubah menjadi sangat merah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"A-ano… aku t-tidak tahu," jawab Hinata. Sakura dan Ino mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Hinata belum bisa menjawab, karena sebenarnya hubungan mereka tidak jelas. Naruto pun belum mengatakan apakah ia mencintai Hinata atau tidak, jadi, ia belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Sakura dan Ino bingung, mereka pun mengendikkan bahu seolah berkata ya-sudahlah.

Sakura pun kembali mengamati beberapa panitia yang sedang menata panggung. Namun, entah matahari yang terlalu terik hari ini, ia merasa kepalanya berat dan agak sedikit pusing. Padahal, tadi ia merasa masih segar dan sehat. Dengan pelan namun pasti, tangan mungilnya pun mengusap kepalanya yang terasa berat. Terasa sakit dan penuh beban.

Entah kenapa juga, ia dengan spontan melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berkerja bersama panitia lain. Sesaat mereka bertemu pandang. Namun cepat-cepat Sakura alihkan pandangannya ke Ino. Dan sepertinya wajahnya mulai memucat.

"…Ino…" panggil Sakura. Ia merasa lemas sekarang.

Ino pun menoleh, namun yang didapatinya hanya wajah pucat Sakura. Mungkin karena sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi, tubuh Sakura seketika pun itu menyusut ke bawah, membuat Ino terlonjak kaget.

"S-SAKURA? KAU KENAPA?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC!**_

**Bacokan author:**

H-hai _minna-san_? Maaf baru apdet sekarang. dan, bagaimana? Pasti aneh banget kan? Aduh aduh aduh~ oke, saya bales review dulu. Ini diaa~ (tiga-tiga orang dulu yaa)

**Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom, Obsinyx Virderald, saccha-chan: ***peluksatusatu* makasih udah review. Ini masa lalu Sasu udah jelas kan? Trus gimana menurut kalian sasusakunya? Haha, nanti chapter depan ada _**sesuatu**_. Jadi, mind to RnR again? XD

**Yuuki Aika UcHiHa, haru-no-yuki, Cherry'lila-chan: **gimana? Sasu udah mulai suka tuh ma Saku. Trus nanti perbuatan Shion ada balasannya kok, tenang aja! ^^ jadi makasih ya, udah review. Berhubung, chapter depan ada _**sesuatu**_ jadi, mau RnR lagi? Arigatou~

**Viechan Blackcherry, uchiharuno phorepeerr, Keylan: **nah, masalah SasuShion udah jelas kan? Hehe, nanti aku buat sasusaku main deket deh. Daaan, ch depan ada _**sesuatu**_, mind to RnR again? Makasihhh

**Voila Sophie, Uchiha Itu Sasuke, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet: **aaa udah apdet! Aku gak bakal buat para reviewer mati penasaran kok! Dan buat poetry, makasih dah ngingetin marga Saku! Voila, masa sih Sasu gak OOC? Klau di sini OOC-kah? Oke, berhubung chapter depan ada _**sesuatu**_, jadi mind to RnR again? Sankyuuuu

**Jimi-li, saitou ayumu Uchiha, myelf: **makasih udah review! Buat Jimi-li (yg sekarang dah ganti nama) dugaanmu benar meeenn, hahay *tos*! Gimana SasuSakuya d sini? Aku udah berusaha buat yg lebih baik! Oke, ch depan ada _**sesuatu**_, jadi mind to RnR again? XD

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Kim Anty-chan, Khaylila Paradis: **yeyelala! Makasih banget yaa. Sasusaku akan ku buat lebih romatis lagi nanti. Nah, berhubung chapter depan ada _**sesuatu**_, mind to RnR again? Yuuukk

**RBKRTH, Dheharuno, Ramen Panas: **h-hey kalian, terima kasih ya, jadi terharu baca review kalian. Maaf kalo apdet lama. Nah, sasusakunya di sini gimana? Oke, nanti ada _**sesuatu**_, jadi RnR lagi? XD

**Sakura Haruno 1995, Kim Minra 'YeWookShipper, Hikari Uchiwa: **ahaha emang di sini saya sengaja buat shion gitu, biar lebih 'ngeh' gitu. Mau di cincang? Silahkan~ oke, kalian, makasih udah review. Mau review lagi? Ada _**sesuatu **_lho di ch depan. ^^

**Trancy Anafeloz, NenSasuSaku forever, apapun boleh: **udah apdet kan? Makasih ya udah review, gimana sasusakunya disini? Chpter depan ada _**sesuatu**_ lhoo~ jadi, mau review lagi? ^^

**Rena, inai chan, Laura Pyordova males login:** iniiii udah apdet.. cikiciieww sasusakunya akan aku buat se-ngeh mungkin di chapter depan. Dan akan ada _**sesuatu**_ lhoo di ch depan. Nah mind to RnR again? XD

Oke oke oke! Nyahahaha, *benerangakwaras* semua dah ke balas ripiunya, fiuuuhh. Oke! Jangan heran ya, aku naruh kata _**sesuatu **_di setiap balesan. Haha, penasaran dengan _**sesuatu**_ itu? yg penting, berhubungan dengan SasuSaku! *iyalaahh* Penasar gaakkk? /reader: cih, ogah banget :p/

Okay, sampai di sini dulu. TTERIMA KASIH semuanyaaaa~ aku sayang kalian (ngusap air mata haru)

**Salam S-Savers,**

**Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf**


	8. Sakura, Hamil

"_Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja melakukan−"_

"_Pergi kau dari sini."_

"_Aku ingin bersembunyi di sini. Aku tidak ingin di nikahkan dengan orang itu. Aku minta maaf."_

"_Aku tidak peduli dengan masalahmu."_

"_Maafkan aku, Sakura."_

"_**Aku membencimu, selamanya!**__"_

_._

"_Kau akan ku bawa bertemu dengan ayahku nanti."_

"…_kau memberitahunya?"_

"_Tidak usah banyak tanya, nanti kau pulang bersamaku."_

"_Kau pikir aku sudi?"_

_._

"_Kau jangan membuatku naik darah saja! Sebenarnya dalam rangka apa ini? Cepat jelaskan padaku!"_

"…_aku membawamu ke ayahku karena… __**aku akan menikahimu.**__"_

"_Ini tidak lucu!"_

"_Kau belum mengerti juga?"_

"_Kau sangat tidak jelas!"_

"_Hei, dengar aku. Kau mungkin tidak percaya. Tapi lihat mataku, aku enar-benar ingin menikahimu. Tapi jangan pikir bahwa aku menikahimu karena aku ada perasaan padamu. Bukan karena itu, tapi karena __**kejadian kemarin**__."_

_._

"_Sebenarnya, apa maumu, hah? Untuk apa kau melamarku, kau sama sekali tidak menarik bagiku!"_

"_Aku menikahimu karena __**aku ingin bertanggung jawab**__. Kau mau, nanti nanti kau __**hamil tanpa seorang suami?**__"_

"_Aku kan belum hamil!"_

"_Entahlah, toh aku juga sudah melamarmu. Itu juga karena aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Shion, lebih baik aku menikah denganmu daripada dengan Shion. __**Aku punya tanggung jawab kepadamu**__, mengerti?"_

"…_eeng, baiklah."_

.

.

.

**Because An Accident**

…

**Naruto**** belongs to Masashi Kishimoto oppa *plakk***

**This Fict is mine © Uchiha Michiko**

** Rated T**

**Pair: Sasuke x Sakura**

**Warning: Gaje, AU, OOC, Hancur, Typo bertebaran.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. JUST PRESS 'BACK'. OKAY?**

.

.

.

_Langsung saja, Ini dia chapter delapan. Cekidooott~_

_._

_Enjoy^^_

_._

_**Chapter 8 Sakura, Hamil.**_

.

.

.

_Ino menoleh, namun yang didapatinya hanya wajah pucat Sakura. Mungkin karena sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi, tubuh Sakura seketika pun itu menyusut ke bawah, membuat Ino terlonjak kaget._

"_S-SAKURA? KAU KENAPA?"_

_Sakura masih bisa mendengar teriakan itu, namun ia sudah tak tahan dengan sakit di kepalanya. Beberapa orang pun menghampirinya. Samar-samar penghilatannya memudar, dan seketika itu, semua menjadi gelap gulita._

.

.

.

Tidak perlu ke luar kampus untuk membawa wanita cantik ini ke Rumah Sakit. Kebetulan, di kampus ini ada pelayanan kesehatannya. Jadi, Sakura dengan cepat di bawa ke tempat itu. Di ruangan bernuansa kedokteran yang berada di lantai dua, di atas ranjang berwarna putih, wanita itu −Sakura Uchiha, tergeletak lemah. Terlihat ia sedang diperiksa oleh pemimpin kedokteran di sana, orang itu bernama Tsunade. Wanita berumur sekitar lima puluh-an yang kelihatan awet muda dan cantik. Namun, ada satu ciri khasnya yang mencolok dikalangan mahasiswa maupun sesama dosen, yaitu, ia memilki dada yang super besar dan sek− oh, e-hm lupakan.

Terlihat Ino dan Hinata sedang duduk di sofa yang telah disiapkan dalam ruangan itu. Menatap harap-harap-cemas ke arah Sakura sambil berdoa dalam hati. Mereka khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura yang tiba-tiba pingsan.

Tsunade melepas pakaian dokternya lalu berjalan menuju mejanya. Pemeriksaan Sakura telah selesai. Ia pun memanggil Ino dan Hinata agar duduk di hadapannya.

"Jadi, Sakura kenapa Tsunade-_san_?" tanya Ino memberanikan diri.

Wajah Tsunade terlihat sumringah. Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu berucap.

"Sakura positif hamil."

.

.

.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sasuke yang berada di depannya –memboncenginya. Bukan karena ia takut jatuh lagi seperti tadi pagi, akan tetapi, ini lain. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dihatinya –seakan-akan menginginkan lelaki yang (dulu) dibencinya ini. Entah karena apa, ia merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini.

Juga karena, sesuatu –milik Sasuke yang ada dalam dirinya.

Sakura menutup matanya –kepalanya bersandar di pinggung Sasuke. Pikirannya kacau, memori masa lalu tentang pernikahannya ini terngiang-ngiang di otaknya dan hatinya –seakan-akan menghantui batinnya. Ia jadi pusing memikirkan semua itu.

Lagi, Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya. Entah bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat ini. Yang terpenting, ia tidak ingin pelukan itu terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Sakura menghela nafas berat saat mengingat berita bahwa ia hamil. Ia merasa, ini terlalu cepat untuknya. Dan ia sama sekali belum memberitahu Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengucapkannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, ketika melihat ekspresi suntuk Sakura dari kaca spion motornya. Sakura membuka matanya, menatap datar kaca spion itu.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa," sahut Sakura gusar.

"Kalau masih sakit, katakan. Biar kubelikan obat−"

"Kubilang, tak apa," potong Sakura cepat. Ia berpikir, _kenapa lelaki ini jadi sangat cerewet_.

"Lalu, kau mau apa?"

"Aku ingin sampai di rumah dengan cepat. Agar aku bisa beristirahat,"_ −dan memberitahumu berita itu_. Sambungnya dalam hati.

"Oh yasudah."

Sasuke memercepat laju motornya. Satu belokan lagi mereka sampai ditujuan. Masih bingung, Sasuke melirik tangan Sakura yang memeluknya erat. Padahal, ia tidak menyuruh ataupun menarik tangan itu –Sakura sendiri yang ingin memeluknya. Dan itu membuatnya bingung.

Dan tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai. Sakura dengan tampang lesunya turun dari motor, melepas helm-nya dan menaruhnya. Akibat memakai helm terlalu lama, kepalanya jadi pusing dan sakit. Tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya –yang sebenarnya kamar mereka berdua. Ia butuh mandi, untuk menenangkan syaraf-syarafnya yang memberontak.

Sementara Sasuke –yang belum turun dari motor− hanya menatapinya dengan satu alis terangkat.

Sakura pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menaruh tasnya di atas meja. Lalu satu-persatu pakaiannya ia buka. Berniat langsung mandi.

.

.

.

Sasuke gusar, dari tadi memindahkan _channel _tv satu ke _channel_ lainnya –tak ada tontonan bagus menurutnya. Ia memutar bola matanya bosan. Dari tadi hanya melakukan kegiatan tidak bermakna, dan itu membuatnya jenuh. Karena biasanya, malam-malam begini, ia selalu ribut dengan Sakura.

_Well_, pikirannya kembali lagi bertumpu pada istirnya –Sakura. Setelah tadi Sakura masuk ke kamarnya, mereka belum bertemu lagi. Dari tadi, Sakura hanya di kamarnya.

Sasuke meletakkan _remote control_ di meja kaca dihadapannya. Berdiri dan berniat menemui Sakura yang entah sedang apa di kamarnya. Beberapa _maid_ pun menatap Sasuke bingung –yang kini sudah berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Tuan!" panggil Shizune dari bawah, membuat Sasuke memberhentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Ia menatap Shizune, seolah menyuruhnya untuk cepat mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Dan memang biasanya, Sasuke begitu kepada semua _maid_ di sini.

"Maaf, makanan sudah siap," ucapnya.

"Hn. Nanti aku ke bawah," sahut Sasuke, Shizune pun menunduk sejenak lalu kembali ke dapur. Sementara Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalannya menemui Sakura.

_**Tok. Tok. Tok.**_

Sasuke mengetuk pintu itu. Menunggu ada respon dari dalam. Namun, setelah menunggu beberapa menit, pintu itu belum dibuka oleh penghuninya. Merasa jenuh, Sasuke meraih gagang pintu itu.

Agak sedikit ragu untuk menemuinya saat ini, padahal tadi sebelum ia memegang gagang pintu itu, ia sangat ingin menemuinya. Sesaat Sasuke menelan salivanya, lalu menghela nafas dan berniat untuk membukanya sendiri−

_**Krieet**_

Decitan halus pintu yang terbuka itu membuat seseorang di dalam sana menoleh dengan cepat –yang kini terlihat sedang berdiri menghadap jendela yang tirainya sengaja dibuka. Kebetulan bulan sedang bersinar sangat terang malam ini.

Sasuke tanpa disuruh masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan kembali menutup pintu itu. Tak peduli dengan tatapan tidak suka Sakura terhadapnya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuka pintunya?" tanya Sasuke, menatap balik Sakura. Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Bodoh. Kau sudah masuk jadi jangan bertanya lagi," sahut Sakura, kembali ia menatap keluar jendela –menatap bulan yang menurutnya sangat indah saat ini.

Dengan pelan tapi pasti, Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura –seperti mendekati binatang buas saja. Ia bingung, Sakura kelewat ketus padanya. "Kau kenapa, hn?" tanyanya ketika sampai di samping wanita musim semi itu.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Kau sudah bertanya tadi."

"Yang tadi itu sudah basi, bodoh."

"Berani mengataiku bodoh, nanti kubunuh kau saat tidur," ucap Sakura. Ancamannya terdengar seperti biasa, akan tetapi ini beda. Ia tidak menoleh dan tidak menatap tajam Sasuke –masih menatap bulan. Dan nadanya? Menghampiri datar.

"Aku yakin, kau sakit," ucap Sasuke sambil menolehkan wajahnya, berusaha menatap wajah yang diakuinya cantik itu.

Sakura menoleh, menatap balik Sasuke. Menatap mata onyx yang tajam itu. Entah kenapa, wajahnya menghangat. Dan seketika itu, kecanggungan menghampirinya saat mengingat ia hamil karena Sasuke.

Mengingat kata hamil, wajah Sakura sedikit merona. Sedikit menghilangan rasa bencinya kepada Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya juga. "Apa yang membuatmu seyakin itu?"

"Wajahmu."

Sakura sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Lelaki ini benar-benar membuatnya setengah kesal dan setengah gugup. Gugup?

Benarkah? Karena apa?

"Wajahmu merah, bodoh. Kau pasti panas," ucap Sasuke seraya tangannya bergerak menuju jidat lebar Sakura. Berniat memastikan keadaan Sakura. Dan benar, setelah ia meletakkan telapak tangannya ke jidat Sakura, ia bisa lebih menyimpulkan bahwa istrinya itu sedang tidak enak badan.

'_Semerah itukah wajahmu, Sakura?'_ ucap Sakura membatin.

"Sudahlah," sergah Sakura sambil menyingkirkan tangan kekar itu dengan tangannya sendiri. "Kau ada perlu apa?"

"Entahlah. Aku lupa."

Sakura mendengus pelan –menahan tawa. "Hn, bodoh sekali."

"Kau yang bodoh. Dasar bodoh."

"Apa maksudmu mengataiku bodoh, eh?" sepertinya Sakura mulai kembali ke sifat awalnya. Ia mulai meluncurkan tatapan tajamnya ke Sasuke. Dan kata 'bodoh' pun menjadi _trending topic_ diantara mereka.

"Kau memang bodoh. Kalau kau sakit, seharusnya kau bilang padaku, bodoh."

"E-eh?"

"Karena jika kau sakit, aku yang akan repot."

"Kenapa kau yang repot?" tanya Sakura –wajahnya berubah polos.

"Karena…" sedikit jeda, Sasuke terlihat berpikir.

"Karena… kau istriku."

"E-ehh?" sontak wajah Sakura kembali merona mendengar penuturan Sasuke barusan.

Sasuke membuang muka. "Sudahlah!"

Semburat merah sangat tipis muncul diwajah tampannya. Berniat untuk keluar, ia pun berbalik. Sementara Sakura masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Tak biasanya Sasuke berkata seperti itu.

"Kau harus makan. Kutunggu kau di bawah," ucapnya setelah itu berniat melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, belum sempat ia melangkah untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia berhenti. Sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

Sasuke pun menoleh, dan didapatinya Sakura tengah menggenggam pergelangan tanganya erat –melarangnya pergi. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura melepas genggamannya.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai putih di bawahnya. Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, ia bertekad untuk mengatakannya sekarang –tanpa menatap mata Sasuke.

"Ada hal penting, yang harus kau tahu," ucap Sakura.

"Hn?" dan sepertinya Sasuke masih setia menunggu.

"Tapi kuharap, kau tidak menyesalinya," lanjut Sakura, membuat alis Sasuke terangkat. Sedikit Sakura merasa takut –takut Sasuke tidak suka dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Sesaat Sakura menelan salivanya. "Tadi, setelah aku diperiksa, Tsunade-_shisou_ bilang, aku…"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, menunggu kalimat Sakura yang selanjutnya. Sakura menghela nafas pendek lalu−

"Aku…positif hamil satu bulan."

Sasuke terlonjak kaget, matanya melebar seketika mendengar berita itu. Sementara Sakura merasa lega karena sudah bisa memberitahu Sasuke. Sakura semakin menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin melihat ekspresi Sasuke sekarang ini.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, menenangkan dirinya yang sedang _shock_. Ia menatap lekat-lekat Sakura. "Apa itu benar?" tanyanya berusaha memastikan ketika secuil rasa tidak percaya masuk ke dalam batinnya.

"I-iya. Sekarang, terserah kau mau apa. Tapi kuharap, kau tidak menyesalinya," jawab Sakura.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak menuju bahu Sakura dan menggenggam kedua bahu itu. Ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian itu –kejadian tak terduga dan berlalu begitu cepat− dan kalimatnya saat melamar Sakura. Kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang dipikirannya.

'_Aku menikahimu karena aku ingin bertanggung jawab…'_

Dengan pelan tapi pasti, Sasuke menarik bahu mungil itu. Merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan –walau ia sendiri juga tak tahu untuk apa dan karena apa. Sakura sendiri tidak menolak.

"Aku akan berdosa jika menyesalinya," ucap Sasuke ke telinga Sakura dan berhasil membuat wanita itu kembali merona merah.

−_karena Sasuke-lah yang memulai semuanya. Bagaimana itu._

.

.

.

Lagi mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kampus, namun kali ini, mereka mengendarai mobil. Sasuke sibuk menatap jalanan, sedangkan Sakura hanya mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone _-nya yang disambung ke ponselnya. Sehingga, keheningan pun tercipta diantara mereka.

Sasuke melirik Sakura melalui sudut matanya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ingin lebih melindungi istrinya itu. Ia menghela nafasnya. Pikirannya kembali kepembicaraan mereka tadi malam. Saat Sakura memberitahunya berita itu. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, menimbulkan sebuah senyum yang sangat tipis –yang entah apa maknanya.

Rasa bangga juga sedikit merasuki hatinya, tapi ia juga tak tahu kenapa

−apa ia bangga karena tak lama lagi akan mempunyai anak?

Ah, entahlah.

"Hn… lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucap Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. Wajahnya menghangat. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika mempunyai istri yang sedang hamil. Ia ingin bertanya pada ayahnya –yang pada saat diberitahu langsung terlonjak senang cepat-cepat ingin pulang, akan tetapi pekerjaannya mengharuskannya untuk tetap di sana satu minggu lagi.

Jadi, ia bertanya langsung kepada Sakura. Namun, kenapa tak ada suara yang menyahutinya?

Alis Sasuke bertaut saat tak mendengar respon dari Sakura. Padahal, pertanyaannya tadi sama saja dengan ia ingin memberikan sebuah perhatian layaknya perhatian dari suami ke istri. Tapi kenapa?

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya sebentar, ingin melihat Sakura yang−

"Yang benar saja, telinganya penuh dengan musik. Ck."

−tengah asyik mendengarkan musik. Lihat saja, kepalanya mengangguk-ngagguk dan mulutnya menyanyikan sebuah lagu walau tak ada suara yang terdengar. Sasuke mendengus pelan. Itu sama saja, ia berbicara sendiri.

Dan akhirnya, mereka sudah sampai di kampus. Sakura membuka _earphone_-nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelah itu turun dari mobil tanpa melirik Sasuke –yang kini menatapnya sinis.

Sasuke pun turun dari mobil, masih menatapi Sakura. Wajah Sakura terlihat ceria dan sumringah, membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang berada tak jauh di depannya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama. Entah kenapa, ia kesal sendiri jika diacuhkan oleh Sakura.

−_apakah perasaanmu mulai bergantung padanya, Sasuke?_

_**Grepp**_

Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Sakura lalu menggenggamnya. Lalu dengan pelan menariknya untuk berjalan bersama. Membuat Sakura menatapnya sinis sekaligus bingung dan… merona?

"Ayo," ajak Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke Sakura.

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura. Ia menatap dengan bingung wajah rupawan Sasuke yang cukup sulit ditebak itu.

"Tentu saja ke ruang rapat."

Dan tak sedikit mahasiswa yang berada disekitarnya menatap mereka iri.

.

.

.

_**Kriett**_

Decitan pintu halus yang terbuka dari luar membuat semua yang ada di dalam menoleh cepat secara bersamaan. Dan muncullah Sasuke dan Sakura yang mulai berjalan masuk –kali ini tangan mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Membuat semua menatap mereka kagum.

Naruto yang berjalan menghampiri Sasuke berdecak keras. Wajahnya terlihat cerah secerah matahari hari ini. Sasuke menatapnya bingung.

"Yo! Kau benar-benar beruntung, _man_! Selamat ya!" decak Naruto menepuk-nepuk keras punggung tidak bersalah Sasuke. Ikut senang atas berita itu –yang diketahuinya dari Ino dan Hinata. Alhasil, sebuah tatapan tajam dari Sasuke meluncur ke arahnya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke malas.

"Wow, aku baru melihat ini! _It's so amazing, man_!" Naruto kembali berdecak saat melihat tangan Sasuke dan Sakura bertaut erat. Jujur, ia baru kali ini melihat Sasuke seperti itu –menggenggam tangan seorang wanita. Padahal, mereka sudah lama bersahabat.

Mendengar itu, dengan reflek genggaman itu terlepas. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, sedangkan Sasuke membuang muka –setengah malu. Semua dalam ruangan itu tertawa renyah.

"Jangan membuatku panas, Naruto."

"Oh? _Sorry man_, aku tidak sengaja."

Tidak sengaja? Mendengar itu, Sasuke mendengus kesal. Tapi, ditepisnya rasa kesal itu karena, bukankah semuanya sedang berbahagia?

−_mungkin._

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi kamarnya. Baru saja sudah mencuci muka setelah bangun dari tidur siangnya tadi. Tidur yang tidak nyenyak karena sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya –ia merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Akan tetapi, ia tiba-tiba tersentak saat melihat seekor ayam tengah duduk dengan santainya di sofa kamar itu. Sakura menatapnya sinis.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura ketus, berkacak pinggang.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Tatapannya datar.

"Menurutmu?" bukannya menjawab, ia malah balik bertanya. Membuat Sakura mendengus kesal dan sedikit berteriak frustasi. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur _king size _itu. Akhir-akhir ini, ia ingin bertemu dengan ibunya –sangat ingin menemuinya. _Well,_ ia juga belum memberitahu ibunya tentang kehamilannya itu.

"Bodoh," ucap Sakura.

"Kau yang bodoh."

"Kenapa kau selalu saja membuatku kesal? Huh!" dengus Sakura. Ia menatap kesal Sasuke. Baru saja ia bangun tidur, ia lalu disuguhkan sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal –wajah tanpa dosa Sasuke. "Dasar bodoh!"

Sasuke mendelik. "Sebenarnya kau yang bodoh. Karena kau belum juga tahu tujuanku jika menemuimu, bodoh."

"Aku tahu! Kau menemuiku hanya untuk membuatku kesal. Hm, benar sekali!" ucap Sakura seraya mengangguk membenarkan argumennya. Sasuke menghela nafas. Sakura belum juga tahu itu. Tahu jika Sasuke menemuinya karena ingin tahu keadaannya, −karena Sasuke mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang kebetulan adalah istrinya sendiri.

_Tidak salah, 'kan?_

"Salah-benarnya, kau tetap orang bodoh."

"Dan kau orang idiot yang sangat menyebalkan. Huh!"

Sudahlah. Sasuke memilih diam, daripada harus meladeni ejekan Sakura yang tidak ada ujung-ujungnya –tidak pernah mau kalah pada Sasuke. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya dan kepalanya di sandaran sofa empuk itu. Kedua tangannya dilipat ke belakang kepala, sebagai sandaran kepalanya.

"Haha! Kau kalah pantat ayam! Ha. Ha. Ha!" decak Sakura keras dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat. Wajahnya? Melebihi wajah nenek lampir yang berusaha mengambil kecantikan tuan putri. Oh, Sakura, kau _lebay_.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, hampir tak terdengar. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati posisi duduknya yang entah sejak kapan terasa nyaman. Ia jadi berpikir, _ternyata, ruangan ini nyaman dan lebih tenang daripada kamarnya _–mengingat kamarnya agak berantakan.

Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Keningnya berkedut murka –saat dilihatnya Sasuke dengan se-enak jidat bersandar di sofa kamarnya. Sakura semakin kesal lagi saat melihat wajah tanpa dosa itu –yang benar-benar tanpa dosa. Ia segera menguncir rambt _soft pink_-nya dengan asal-asalan –tidak rapi, dan menghampiri Sasuke dengan langkah besar.

Ia sampai dihadapan Sasuke, berdiri pas di depan lelaki itu sambil berkacak pinggang. Sakura menendang kaki Sasuke, namun tidak keras dan tidak pelan. Sasuke tidak merespon, ia hanya sedikit bergerak untuk memperbaiki posisi. Entah apa yang direncanakannya sekarang. Tapi dalam hatinya, membuat Sakura marah, benar-benar menyenangkan –dan ia menyukai melakukan itu.

"Heh, kau mengganggu kenyamanan di kamarku. Sebaiknya kau enyah dari sini!" bentak Sakura tajam, sambil menendang-nendang kaki Sasuke yang tertutupi celana panjang. Namun, lagi-lagi tak ada respon. Sakura mendengus kesal.

−masa' iya, Sakura harus mengeluarkan Sasuke dengan paksa? Dengan kata lain, menarik dan mendorongnya, atau bahkan membopongnya?Oh_ no._

"Hooi, kau tidak punya telinga, ya?"

"…"

"Baiklah, ayam malang, kau akan kubakar!"

"…"

"Cepat keluar dari sini! Aku muak melihatmu! SASUKE UCHIHA!" bentak Sakura dan lagi-lagi tak direspon. Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, ia memoles senyum yang sangat tipis di wajahnya sehingga tak terlihat.

"Hei, kau!" Sakura membungkukkan badannya, ia menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan! Kau selalu saja membuatku kesal dan−aku sangat membencimu! Kau mengerti, hn?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

"Nah, kau mendengarku! Jadi sekarang, cepatlah keluar karena aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk−kyaaaaa−"

Seketika itu terdengar pekikan dari seorang Uchiha Sakura saat merasakan sesuatu menarik tangannya dan seketika itu ia terhuyung ke depan. Menubruk tubuh Sasuke yang lebih besar darinya. Dan akhirnya, ia terduduk lemas di pangkuan Sasuke dengan kepala bersandar di dada bidang lelaki itu. Rasa sakit pun yang melanda tubuhnya.

Namun dengan cepat ia menarik kepalanya, berusaha menjauh dari lelaki yang barusan dibilangi menyebalkan itu –tangannya berada di dada bidang Sasuke untuk berjaga-jaga kalau –_you know-_lah,tentang itu.

"K-kau apa-apaan, eh!" ucap Sakura, ia berusaha berdiri. Namun, tangan Sasuke menahan tubuhnya –menahan tubuh mungil itu agar tidak pergi. Sasuke masih saja menutup matanya, merasa senang dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang –melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggul Sakura, tanpa tahu bagaimana ekspresi wanita itu sekarang.

"L-lepaskan aku! Kau berani-beraninya meng−"

'Tetaplah di sini."

"−tidak! Tidak mau!"

Sasuke membuka matanya, menampakkan kedua obsidian-nya. Kedua bola mata itu pun bersiborok, saling menatap satu sama lain. Sakura menghela nafas, ia membuang muka –wajahnya merona. Menatap mata itu, ia jadi tiba-tiba bungkam tanpa sebab.

−_ia menyerah_.

"Kau ada masalah, hn?" tanya Sasuke. Ia masih menatap wajah cantik Sakura tanpa kedip. '_Aa, ini menyenangkan' _batin Sasuke penuh kemenangan. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, ia pasrah.

"Ceritakan padaku," pinta Sasuke.

Sesaat Sakura berpikir, _ini Sasuke yang dibencinya atau bukan?_ Lelaki itu… terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

Sorot matanya melembut, tidak setajam biasanya… Ucapannya halus, tak sekasar biasanya… Dan, sentuhan tangannya yang terasa hangat –yang entah sejak kapan berada di tengkuk putih Sakura, membelai bagian yang tak tertutup rambut itu.

−_ia menyukai melakukan ini. Hal baru yang cukup menyenangkan baginya._

Mau tak mau, Sakura pun merasa terpesona oleh sosok sempurna di hadapannya.

"Aku… aku ingin ke rumahku. Aku merindukan ibuku."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, sosok monster dihadapannya ini tiba-tiba menjadi imut dan menggemaskan baginya. Apalagi dengan wajah merona Sakura.

"Kuantar," sahut Sasuke.

"E-eh?"

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sekarang… apa boleh?"

"Bukan masalah."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih!" decak Sakura, ia senang. Ia pikir, ia tidak boleh bertemu dengan ibunya. Dengan reflek ia memeluk Sasuke karena sangat senang. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merona sendiri dibuatnya.

"Kau berat, bodoh."

Mendengar itu, Sakura melepas pelukannya –namun tidak melepas tangannya yang melingkar di leher Sasuke. "E-eh, maaf _hehe_−dasar bodoh! Kau sendiri yang menarik tanganku tadi! Kau yang salah!"

"Salah-benarnya, kau tetap berat."

"Eh? Kurang ajar! Huh!"

Sakura memukul pelan dada bidang Sasuke –memberinya pelajaran. Dan kali ini, terjadi pukul-pukulan kecil diantara mereka. Namun, Sakura lebih mendominasi sehingga membuat Sasuke sesekali merintih kesakitan.

Dan entah kenapa, semua berlalu begitu saja, mengalir begitu saja tanpa ada rasa canggung seperti biasa. Namun, rona merah tetap melengkapi mereka.

−mereka yang tengah merasakan sebuah perasaan ambigu yang dengan perlahan muncul ke permukaan hati mereka masing-masing. Perasaan yang belum bisa diartikan… dan diungkapkan.

.

.

.

"Shizune, aku pergi dulu. Aku tidak akan lama kok! Hehe," ucap Sakura sambil melambai ke arah kepala pelayan di mansion Uchiha, juga beberapa _maid_ yang berdiri di samping Shizune. Shizune tersenyum manis.

"Iya, Sakura-_san_! Semoga selamat sampai tujuan!" sahut Shizune. Mereka memang akrab akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke yang berada di samping mobilnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih!"

"Hn, ayo," Sasuke angkat bicara membuat Sakura menoleh padanya dan langsung menyengir jenaka.

"Ayo!"

Sasuke maupun Sakura memasuki mobil dan tak lama setelah itu, mobil itu pun melaju menuju kediaman Sakura.

Sakura terlihat sangat ceria, ia sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan ibunya. Ia tidak sabar melepas rindu dengan ibu tercintanya itu yang sekarang berada di Suna, tinggal bersama ayahnya.

−_dan juga, ia ingin belajar pada ibunya. Bagaimana cara memahami seseorang dan… cara mencintai seseorang dengan baik._

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tengah tertidur. Perjalan ke Suna cukup jauh dan membutuhkan waktu lima jam untuk sampai di sana. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat wajah polos dan damai itu. Dan seketika itu, Sasuke merona sendiri.

Karena tadi ia melihat peta di _Google Maps_ dulu, ia jadi tahu di mana letak rumah orang tua Sakura. Dan Sasuke tersenyum sumringah saat melihat tempat tujuannya sudah di depan mata. Ia jadi tidak sabar untuk beristirahat sekarang. Ia sangat lelah.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya menuju bahu Sakura dan mengguncangnya pelan –ingin membangunkan wanita itu. "Hei, bangunlah. Sudah sampai,"

"…engh… s-sudah sampai ya…" sahut Sakura di sertai sebah desahan.

"Hn. Itu rumahnya kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk rumah yang cukup besar di depan sana. Sakura mengucek matanya. Seketika itu ia merasa segar.

"Iya!"

"Hn."

Mereka pun sampai. Sakura segera turun dari mobil, di ikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Ia terlihat sangat antusias.

_**Tok Tok Tok**_

Tak menunggu lama, pintu itu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya berambut senada dengan rambut Sakura. Sakura terlonjak senang. Dengan reflek, ia memeluk sosok itu –yang juga balik memeluknya.

"_Kaa-san_… Aku rindu _Kaa-san…_"

"_Kaa-san _juga Sakura," sahut Yuri. Tiba-tiba dua orang lelaki datang dari dalam rumah. Yang satu paruh baya, dan yang satunya lagi masih muda –rambutnya berwarna merah dan wajahnya seperti anak kecil.

"Sakura!" sosok lelaki paruh baya –ayah Sakura pun langsung memeluk Sakura antusias.

"Sakura," pemuda berambut merah itu ikut menyahut, seakan senang dengan kedatangan Sakura. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dalam diam saat melihat pemuda yang juga pernah ditemuinya di kampus –tatapan tidak suka pun meluncur ke arah pemuda merah itu. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dengan ayahnya ketika mendengar suara lain, dan tiba-tiba ia terkejut saat dilihatnya pemuda merah itu−

"S-Sasori…?"

_**TBC!**_

**Bacokan Author:**

Hai, semuanya? /krik/ ah, chapter ini bener-bener gaje sangat! Maaf kalo kopnya kepanjangan~ Aa maafkan aku ya minna-san? *jedotinkepalakewastafel* nah, chapter ini gimanaa? baiklah tidak usah berbacot ria, ini **balesan reviewnya (dibales satu-satu):**

**Inai-chan:**iya Sakura hamil tuh. RnR lagi? Makasih yaa ^^

**Kim Minra 'YewookShipper:** ini dah lanjut. RnR lagi? /iyalah/ *plakplakplak*

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink:**di sini Sakuranya masih jutek gak? Haha gaje banget chapter ini. rnr lagi? XD

**Neerval-Li:**haha pertanyaanmu udah terjawab di atas Neer-san! Kekekeke, maaf kalo chapter 6 mengecewakan, tapi, aku harap kali ini kamu tidak kecewa. Oke? ^^

**Ruru aika: **Iya Saku hamil tuh haha. Gimana chapter ini? RnR lagi?

**Gracia De Mouis Lucheta:**aa, makasih dah nunggu fic aku –yang kamu bilang berbulan-bulan /emang bang toyib?/ Saku hamil haha *ditabok* RnR lagi? XD

**Voila Sophie:** *ciumbalik* gimana? Chap ini sasusakunya dah banyak belum? /udah dong/ *dibuang* hahaha

**Ss holic:** ini dah apdet kan? Ne, RnR lagi? Makasih ^^

**Laura Pyordova males login:** maaf kalo buat kamu nunggu lama, tapi, ini dah apdet dan mind to RnR lagi? Makasih ^^ *peyukpeyuk*

**Cherry kuchiki:** ahaa gimana Cherry-san? Makasih dah rnr, rnr lagi? /iya dong/ *dibantai*

**Miyank:** Salam kenal juga Miyank-san ^^ ahaha gak papa telat, yg penting baca *halah* iya nih, Saku hamil. Hehe, rnr lagi? XD

**Myelf:**haha ini udah panjangan belum Myelf-san? Haha makasih ya, rnr lagi? /yoi/ *ditembak*

**NN:** aa, halo NN-san? *duh hambar banget* salam kenal ya? Makasih dah rnr, rnr lagi?

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet:** haha, iya Saku hamil XD RnR lagi, oke? *peluk*

**Lee sica:** iya dia hamil. Sasu repot? Hn, entar aku coba buat dia repot! Haha makasih ya, rnr lagi? ^^

**RBKRTH:** makasih dah nunggu ya, gak usah jadi pengemis gitu~ nah, makasih ya err… RB-san, (gak tau mau manggil apa) rnr lagi?

**Ayumi-chan Caroline:** hohoho juga, makasih atas pujiannya Ayumi-chan ^^ rnr lagi?

**Shetlastraruki:** makasih atas pujiannya She-san ^^ aku akan berusaha tamatin fic ini, yosh! Makasih~

**Phouthrye Mitarashi15:** iyaaaa nih dah hamil, review lagi? Haha makasih~

**Hakuya Uchiha Cherry Blossom:** *pelukciumbalik* uh oh, sakura hamil haha~ review lagi? XD

**Ailsa sabaku arin:** makasih pujiannya ^^ aku senang~ review lagi? Nh dah apdet looohh~

**Aika Yuki-chan:** nih dah lanjutt, review lagi? Makasih~

**Mikyo:** sakura pingsan karena hamil, maaf gaje ya~ review lagi?

**Ria-chan:** makasih~ review lagi? ^^

(tangan berasap karena bales review) nah, TERIMA KASIH BUAT SEMUANYA! Sekian untuk kali ini, saya undur diri dulu *halah*. Kalau ada kesalahan mohon di utarakan di kotak review, ne? *pelukcium* /dibuang/

.

.

**Salam S-Savers,**

**Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf**


	9. I'm Not Understand!

"_S-Sasori?"_

_Kaget Sakura saat melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah berdiri di belakang Mizuki−tersenyum ke arahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain−asal bukan ke arah pemuda itu. Seolah tidak suka dengan kehadiran Sasori. Namun, sedetik kemudian, wajahnya berubah bingung−bingung akan kehadiran Sasori di rumah orang tua Sakura._

'_Apakah… mereka ada hubungan?'−setidaknya begitulah Sasuke membatin._

"_Ayo masuk!"−suara Mizuki tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke menoleh cepat dan langsung mengangguk−sambil menggumamkan kata 'hn'._

.

**Because An Accident**

**.**

**I'm not own all characters in Naruto. Naruto is own Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura, slight Naruto and Hinata.**

**Warning: still OOC, still find typo(s), etc.**

**.**

_**If you like this story, please read. And if you don't like this story, please read too. And… review! XD**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Please enjoy this chapter. No more _bacot_, chek this out, NOW! Jreeenng~

.

.

.

**Chapter 9 I'm Not Understand!**

.

.

.

Ibu Sakura−Yuri Haruno sudah masuk duluan, sedangkan kedua lelaki itu masih berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum canggung ketika menyadari orang itu benar-benar Sasori−orang yang mempunyai perasaan khusus kepada Sakura. Tapi, tak tahu dengan Sakura, ia tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya kepada pemuda itu, juga, ia belum bisa memilih.

−tapi kalau disuruh memilih, tentu ia akan memilih Sasuke. Karena−_you know_-lah, ia sudah hamil.

"Saku?" suara Mizuki membuyarkan lamunan Sakura−membuat wanita cantik itu terlonjak kaget. "Kenapa? Ayo masuk. Kau juga, Sasuke!"

"Hn, terima kasih."

Mizuki pun berjalan masuk, diikuti Sasori di belakangnya−ia seperti ekor saja dan entah sejak kapan ia mempunyai hobi seperti itu. Sakura menghela nafasnya berat dan mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah orang tua−

"Hei," panggil Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tangannya sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke arah lelaki itu.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura−tak lupa dengan nada sinisnya.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu."

Dahi wanita itu mengernyit, "apa? Cepat katakan!"

"Bodoh. Barangmu kenapa kau tidak ambil?" tanya Sasuke seraya menarik pelan tangan mungil itu, membawanya mendekat ke arah mobil.

"Eh? Benar juga−"

"Memang benar, kau itu bodoh."

"Bukan itu yang benar! Tapi yang benar−ah sudahlah! Cepat buka pintu mobilmu!" Sakura menyentakkan tangannya sehingga genggaman itu terlepas. Dengan langkah besar, Sakura menghampiri mobil Sasuke. Melihat itu, Sasuke mendengus pelan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Nenek lampir."

.

.

.

Semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga−mereka baru saja selesai makan malam. Terlihat mereka sedang berbincang, namun sepertinya tuan muda Uchiha sedang tidak _mood_ untuk itu.

Ia menghela nafas untuk ke sekian kalinya. Menggeser posisi duduk agar terasa nyaman. Ia masih bingung dan agak kesal. Ia kesal karena, pemuda berambut merah itu masih saja di sana−bersama mereka. Ia bingung, karena ia melihat keberadaan pemuda itu yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat membuatnya marasa cemburu.

_You know_ cemburu?

Ya, dulu pemuda itu−sebut saja Sasori, sempat memeluk Sakura di depan Sasuke. Dan, di situlah tuan muda Uchiha ini merasa cemburu. Mungkin itu memang cemburu.

Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas, ia penasaran dengan keberadaan pemuda itu. Dulu, Sasori sempat mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai Sakura. Dan ini dia, pertanyaan atau bisa dibilang dugaan Sasuke−_mungkinkah mereka memiliki suatu hubungan yang erat atau semacamnya sehingga pemuda itu berada di sini._

Dan, itu berarti, Sasori juga akan menginap di sini. Mengingat sebentar lagi tengah malam.

Daritadi, Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya sibuk mengoceh−seakan tidak mempedulikannya. Ia sibuk mengobrol bersama ketiga orang dekatnya dengan heboh disertai senda gurau, membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan lebih memilih untuk mengobrol bersama batin dan pikirannya.

Memangnya itu bisa?

_Mungkin keluarga Uchiha bisa melakukannya._

Sasuke lebih memilih memikirkan dengan seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya−seperti Proklamasi saja, tentang pemuda berambut merah itu. Jika melihat wajah bayinya, Sasuke seperti ingin menimpuknya saja dengan meja−cukup _innocent_ dan menyebalkan. Mungkin sangat menyebalkan.

Dan mungkin, kalau ditimpuk memakai televisi lebih bagus daripada memakai meja. Atau, pakai saja−

"Apakah kau sudah hamil, Saku?"

_Uoohhok!_

Kalimat itu tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Sasuke, dan sukses membuatnya terbatuk dan sedikit terkejut. Siapa tadi yang bilang?

Oh, ayah mertuamu, Sasuke.

Terlihat Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah−ia juga menggigit bibirnya. Segera Sasuke memperbaiki posisinya yang tadi menyandar di sandaran sofa. Ia dapat melihat, wajah penasaran oleh kedua orang tua Sakura _plus_ Sasori.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mizuki tak sabaran, bukan hanya Mizuki tapi Yuri, juga Sasori. Membuat Sasuke mengehela nafas berat dan−hey, kau lihat apa yang tuan muda Uchiha itu lakukan?

Ia dengan entengnya meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Tak peduli dengan tatapan terkejut Sakura.

"Hn, Sakura hamil satu bulan, ayah," jawab Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Terlihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi tirusnya, walau samar. Dan, ia tidak menyangka akan melakukan itu.

"B-benarkah itu Sakura?" Yuri angkat bicara. Raut kebahagiaan terpeta di wajahnya−tak lupa dengan Mizuki dan Sasori. Sakura mengangguk kecil, ia cukup gugup dengan ini. Dan sebentar lagi terdengar decakan keras dari rasa kegembiraan yang amat sangat dari−

"Waaaahh! Anakku, kau hebat!" decak Mizuki penuh kebahagiaan. Ia sebagai seorang ayah, tentu saja merasa senang jika sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan cucu−begitu juga dengan Yuri. Sementara Sasori hanya tersenyum mendengar kabar menggembirakan itu.

.

.

.

Sepertinya sudah larut malam, dan saatnya untuk tidur. Terlihat Sakura sedang membereskan meja yang tadinya penuh dengan cangkir teh dan beberapa cemilan. Ia mengangkat cangkir teh itu ke dalam dapur dengan memakai nampan berukuran sedang. Dan ia kembali lagi ke ruang keluarga untuk mengambil beberapa cemilan itu untuk disimpan di lemari makanan.

Perlahan, ia mulai lelah dan ia pun menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia sangat cepat merasa lelah. Mungkin itu bawaan dari kehamilannya. Namun, sepertinya itu−

"Sini, biar aku yang mengangkat. Kau istirahatlah," suara baritone pemuda berambut merah mengagetkan Sakura, membuat wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya cepat ke sumber suara.

"S-Sasori-_nii_," gumam Sakura tersenyum canggung. Oh, betapa ini terasa tidak enak. Ia tidak menyukai suasana canggung seperti ini−apalagi kepada pemuda itu. Yang dulu sangat dekat dengannya. Yang ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Betapa ia merindukan suasana seperti dulu lagi. Akan tetapi, kecelakaan itu tiba-tiba mengusik suasana itu dan akhirnya seperti ini, canggung dan sungkan.

"Jangan seperti itu, aku tidak suka. Sini, biar aku yang angkat," ucap Sasori sambil tangannya bergerak meraih nampan ditangan Sakura. Namun, gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti saat mendengar kalimat yang diutarakan Sakura.

"…maafkan aku, Sasori-_nii_."

Kepala gulali itu tertunduk, bagaimana pun juga, ia merindukan sosok itu. Sosok yang dulu sering melindunginya−saat mereka masih kecil sampai sekarang. Sasori menatap wanita itu penuh makna. Ya, Sakura tahu Sasori mencintainya dan ia tidak tega melihat pemuda itu seperti ini−yang hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam, tidak seperti dulu.

"Ingin sekali aku, kembali ke masa dulu. Masa di mana kita selalu bersama," ucap Sakura. Ia tidak berani melihat mata lawan bicaranya.

"Sakura, dulu sudah kubilang. Jika kau bahagia, aku juga pasti akan bahagia," sahut Sasori sembari menggenggam bahu mungil Sakura. "Sudahlah, jangan mulai lagi. Aku akan bersedih jika kau bersedih−"

"Tapi, aku tidak tega. Sasori-_nii_ kumohon, benci aku."

Mata Sasori seketika itu membulat. Kalimat itu begitu menohok.

"Aku tidak bisa. Karena memang seharusnya aku berada di posisi ini. Takdir sudah menentukannya, Sakura," Sasori menghela nafas lamat-lamat lalu melanjutkan. "Lagipula, aku sudah menyerah."

"Sasori-_nii_…"

"Ya, aku sadar, takdirku bukan bersamamu. Dan, kau juga sudah menikah dengan Sasuke, bahkan kau sudah hamil. Sudah ditakdirkan aku bukan diposisi Sasuke. Kurasa, tak ada yang salah."

"Tapi, aku tidak menginginkan ini−"

"Maksudmu?"

Tidak. Tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu Sakura. Tak ada satu pun orang yang boleh mengetahui itu. Sakura segera menelan salivanya, saat sadar dengan kalimat yang akan dilontarkan selanjutnya.

"…maksudku, aku tidak menginginkan jauh darimu. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai kakak kandungku sendiri," ucap Sakura.

Memang sudah lama Sakura menganggap Sasori sebagai kakak kandungnya. Dulu, mereka sudah sangat dekat. Saat ayah Sasori menitipkan perusahaannya pada ayah Sakura, karena ia akan meninggal. Jadilah, Sasori hanya tinggal bersama ibunya. Namun, untunglah, ada keluarga Haruno yang memang sahabat dekat keluarga Akasuna dengan senang hati membantu mereka.

Tangan Sasori bergerak menuju ujung kepala Sakura, dan ia pun mengacak rambut _pink_ itu dengan gemas−kebiasaannya pada Sakura. "Aku pun begitu. Dan, itu memang harus."

"Maaf, jika aku menyakitimu Sasori-_nii−_"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, aku sangat tidak suka. Kenapa kau jadi cengeng?" ucap Sasori saat melihat sebentar lagi air mata akan turun dipipi Sakura. Ia tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah, kau ini lelah. Tidur saja, sana!"

"Sasori-_nii_, memang baik. Ini," kata Sakura sambil memberikan nampan itu ke Sasori dan menghapus air matanya. "Baiklah, aku tidur dulu, ya?"

"Ya."

Sakura pun berbalik meninggalkan Sasori yang juga mulai berjalan menuju dapur−untuk menyimpan cemilan itu. Senyum manis tersungging dipipi putihnya−_tidak dulu tidak sekarang, pemuda itu tetap saja baik hati_.

Sakura memasuki kamarnya, yang didalamnya sudah ditempati seorang manusia dengan rambut mirip pantat ayam, yang kini sedang tiduran sambil mengutak-atik ponsel di atas tempat tidur. Dan seketika itu, senyum Sakura sirna saat melihat wajah tanpa dosa itu.

"Sudah selesai obrolannya, huh?" tanya Sasuke, namun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel canggihnya. Tersirat rasa tidak suka dalam nada itu. Dan, entah kenapa, ia merasa kesal mendengar obrolan mereka tadi. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Obrolan apa, eh? Sok tahu!" celetuk Sakura sambil menaikkan satu sudut hidungnya. Ia menatap Sasuke seolah lelaki itu adalah lawan pertarungan sengitnya.

"Aku mendengar semuanya, asal kau tahu saja."

"Lalu, aku harus bilang 'wow', gitu?" ucap Sakura seraya menghampiri lemari pakaiannya−berniat mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Sementara Sasuke mendengus kesal di belakangnya. Benar-benar sangat menyebalkan wanita itu.

"Bilang saja kau senang, iya 'kan?"

"Lalu apa urusanmu, heh?"

"…"

Sasuke terdiam. Pertanyaan itu, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menjawab. Tapi, jujur saya, ia sedikit tidak rela dan sedikit kesal mendengar pembicaraan Sakura dan Sasori tadi.

"Kenapa, eh? Tidak tahu? Hm, bodoh sekali. Dan, seharusnya kau tidak di kamarku, tapi di kamar tamu!"

"Cih, ayahmu sendiri yang memaksaku tidur di sini."

"Terserah!"

"Tapi, orang itu… apa yang ia lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan mendelik Sasuke. "Sasori-_nii_? Heh, asal kau tahu saja, dia itu sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri, dia bagian dari keluarga kami!"

"Oh," kata Sasuke singkat, tidak ingin menanggapinya lebih jauh lagi. Sementara Sakura masih menatapnya tidak suka. Entah kenapa, ia sangat kesal saat ini, apalagi saat Sasuke menyebut 'orang itu' dengan nada tidak suka. Sebut saja namanya, tak susah, 'kan?

"Cih, kau seharusnya tidak di sini!" bentak Sakura, sambil menatap tajam Sasuke. Bagaimana pun juga, ini semua adalah kesalahan−dan Sasuke-lah yang menyebabkan semuanya.

Sasuke menoleh, menatap wajah kesal Sakura yang juga membuatnya kesal. Apa maksud wanita itu?

"Ini bukan tempatmu!" bentak Sakura lagi.

_**BRAAK!**_

Seketika itu Sasuke berdiri dihadapan Sakura dan menggebrak lemari di belakangnya−sehingga membuatnya tersentak. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di samping kepala Sakura dan menatap mata _viridian_ itu tajam.

"Aku tahu… aku sangat tahu ini bukan tempatku. Aku sangat tahu… kau tidak menginginkan ini!" Sasuke menghirup nafas lalu melanjutkan, "tapi tak bisakah kau mencoba untuk menerima keadaan ini? Tak bisakah kau mencobanya!"

Tatapan mata _onyx_ itu seakan ingin menelan Sakura hidup-hidup, dan menandakan bahwa betapa marahnya Sasuke saat ini. Sakura terkejut. Ini tidak biasa. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke semarah ini yang sukses membuatnya gugup dan berkeringat. Dan jarak Sasuke yang cukup dekat dengannya, sukses membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Kalau memang kau tidak bisa, kenapa kau tidak menolaknya dari awal! Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Seharusnya aku juga tahu itu, tapi aku sudah terlanjur berharap kepadamu, Sakura!"

_**Deg!**_

"S-Sasuke…"

"Katakan… KATAKAN KALAU KAU MEMANG TIDAK BISA!"

"S-Sasuke… m-maaf," ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia takut dengan Sasuke yang seperti ini−terlalu menakutkan. Dan itu hampir membuatnya terisak.

"Cih, kau membuatku terlalu berharap. Kenapa? Kenapa, Sakura!"

"A-aku tidak m-mengerti−"

"Karena kau memang tidak ingin mengerti, ya 'kan?"

"…"

"Sudahlah!"

Sasuke membuang muka, setelah itu ia berjalan keluar dari kamar Sakura−meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah bingung sekaligus takut. Meninggalkan seberkas tanda tanya besar di hati Sakura.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai tampak dan mulai menyinari kota Suna, menggantikan sang Bulan yang bersinar terang semalam. Dan para warga Suna kembali mengerjakan aktivitas rutin setiap harinya. Seperti Yuri dan Sakura yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan di ruang dapur. Sepertinya sebentar lagi siap.

"Nah, Saku, kau harus makan makanan yang bergizi, agar kandunganmu sehat!" ucap Yuri antusias sembari menuangkan sayur ke dalam mangkuk. Sakura menoleh, menatap Yuri dengan tatapan hambar dan sulit diartikan. Ia terdiam, menghentikan aktivitas memasaknya.

Mengingat kandungannya itu, ia jadi teringat Sasuke dan kejadian semalam. Kejadian yang tidak ia mengerti−lebih tepatnya kata-kata Sasuke yang sulit dimengertinya. Tatapan itu juga benar-benar menakutkan dan membuatnya bungkam. Dan, Sakura tak tahu itu semua karena apa.

'_Memangnya aku mengatakan apa tadi malam?' _batin Sakura bingung. Ia bingung, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menggebrak lemari di belakangnya dan membentaknya. Dan setelah itu, keluar dari kamar Sakura.

'_Benar-benar tidur di kamar tamu, aku 'kan cuma menyindir sedikit tentang itu'_ batinnya lagi. Keningnya mengkerut seperti memikirkan sesuatu. _'Dan sekarang belum bangun−'_

"…ra?"

"…"

"Saku?"

"I-iya, ibu! A-ada apa?" gagap Sakura seraya dengan reflek menoleh ke arah Yuri yang tengah memanggil-manggil namanya. Alhasil, lamunan Sakura buyar seketika. Yuri menggeleng pelan.

"Kau melamun, ya?"

"M-maaf, bu."

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau bawa ini ke meja makan. Setelah itu panggil suamimu, ya! Biar ibu yang memanggil ayah dan Sasori," ucap Yuri sambil menyodorkan mangkuk sayur berukuran sedang kepada Sakura. Setelah mengangguk mantap, Sakura pun berjalan menuju meja makan−meletakkan mangkuk sayur di tengah meja makan lebar itu.

Sakura terdiam. Ia menghela nafas, kembali berpikir.

'_Haruskah aku membangunkannya?' _Sakura menggigit bibirnya sambil meremas bagian bawah celemeknya. _'Jangan-jangan, nanti dia marah lagi.'_

"Pergi tidak ya? Kalau nanti dia marah, bagaima−"

"Eeh, kenapa masih di situ, cepat panggil Sasuke untuk sarapan!" suruh Yuri yang baru saja muncul dari ruang dapur, membawa beberapa piring. "Nanti nasinya dingin _lho_, cepatlah!"

"Iya, iya!"

Wanita muda itu pun berbalik dan berjalan dengan was-was menuju kamar tamu yang terletak di samping ruang tamu. Selama perjalanan, ia menggigit bibirnya−takut Sasuke masih marah.

Dan akhirnya sampailah ia di depan pintu kamar itu. Ia merasa enggan mengetuknya, takut orang yang berada di dalam kamar itu mengamuk lagi. Ah, kenapa ia selalu kepikiran dengan kejadian semalam? Sakura meringis dalam hati.

Tapi, kalau pintunya tidak diketuk, orang di dalam tidak akan keluar, ya 'kan? Lama wanita itu terdiam, masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Lalu, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

−dan sejak kapan ia jadi kikuk begini? Yah, jawabannya, karena kejadian semalam.

Entah sampai kapan Sakura akan berdiri di depan pintu itu. Ia belum juga mengetuk pintu di−

"_Ohayou_, Sakura," sapa seseorang di belakangnya dan dengan cepat Sakura menoleh. Didapatinya Sasori tengah tersenyum mannis ke arahnya.

"Ne, Sasori-_nii_. Sepertinya−"

_**Krieett.**_

"E-eh?" kaget Sakura saat dirasakannya pintu itu berdecit dan terbuka−reflek menolehkan kepalanya. Tampak tubuh atletis dan tinggi dihadapannya. Dan, mata mereka pun bersiborok, sama-sama saling menatap. Bedanya, raut wajah Sakura tengah terkejut, sedangkan lelaki itu datar dan tatapannya tajam.

"_Cih,"_ decih Sasuke dalam hati saat dilihatnya sosok Sasori di belakang Sakura. entah kenapa, ia sangat tidak suka dengan keberadaan pemuda itu didekat Sakura.

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun kepada Sakura, Sasuke langsung berjalan melewati Sakura−seolah tidak menghiraukan wanita itu. Ia berjalan menuju meja makan yang di sana sudah ada dua orang. Meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah menatapnya bingung dan juga kecewa.

Mungkin ia kecewa karena Sasuke mengacuhkannya begitu saja. Entah sejak kapan, tapi, Sakura sedikit merasa kehilangan sosok menyebalkannya.

"Eh, Sasuke, ayo duduk!" sahut Mizuki sambil menunjukkan kursi untuk Sasuke. Lelaki itu hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan langsung duduk di kursi itu.

Yuri menarik kursi bersiap untuk duduk, namun kegiatannya terhenti saat tidak dilihatnya wanita _pink_ itu.

"Mana Sakura−"

"Aku di sini, bu."

"Oh, cepatlah kemari!"

Dengan langkah gontai Sakura menghampiri meja makan, di ikuti Sasori di belakangnya dan mengambil tempat di hadapan Sasuke−membuat lelaki itu lagi-lagi mendengus kesal. Sementara Sakura langsung menarik kursi di samping Sasuke. Ia sejenak mencuri pandang ke arah lelaki itu melalui sudut matanya.

'_Mungkin masih marah'_ batinnya.

"Selamat makan!"

.

.

.

"Ibu," panggil Sakura yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar milik ibunya. Wanita paruh baya itu menoleh dan langsung melempar senyum hangatnya. "Ada apa?"

Sakura memposisikan duduknya di ranjang−sambil memperhatikan ibunya yang tengah membereskan pakaiannya. "Aku ingin bertanya, bu."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Jangan sungkan," ucap Yuri yang sepertinya sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Ia menghampiri anak satu-satunya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"…emm, aku bingung, bu," ujar Sakura. Ia menggigit bibirnya sambil meremas ujung rok selututnya. Entah kenapa, kali ini ia terlihat seperti anak kecil dimata Yuri−padahal ia sudah hamil.

"Bingung kenapa?"

"…apakah, kita bisa mencintai orang yang kita benci?"

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin tentang cinta. Benci, bisa saja jadi cinta, dan cinta bisa saja jadi benci."

"Lalu, err… kalau semuanya berawal dari sebuah keterpaksaan?"

"Tak apa. Cinta dapat membuat apa yang tidak bisa terjadi, akan terjadi."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya, misalnya, dalam sebuah keluarga itu tidak tentram, bisa saja, dengan cinta dari sang anak semuanya jadi tentram. Bisa saja, seseorang akan melakukan apa saja untuk orang yang dicintainya. Ah, ibu hanya tahu sedikit. Memangnya kenapa, Saku?"

Sakura seketika itu tertunduk. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sekedar bertanya saja, bu."

"Oh… begitu ya."

_**Krieet.**_

"Rupanya kau di sini, Saku. Nanti malam, ayah dan ibu harus ke Kyoto. Ada undangan perusahaan di sana dan kami harus menginap," ucap Mizuki yang baru saja memasuki kamar. Reflek Sakura menoleh ke arah ayahnya itu.

"K-kenapa? Kami di sini baru tiga hari, kenapa ayah dan ibu mau pergi?" ucap Sakura dengan nada agak tinggi. Ia protes dengan hal itu. Tentu saja ia tidak setuju, ia 'kan masih mau melepas rindu bersama orang tuanya itu.

"Salahmu sendiri karena tidak memberi kabar ingin ke sini. Kami sudah terlanjur menerima undangan, Sakura," ucap Mizuki.

"Iya juga…" ucap Sakura. Sejenak ia merutuki dirinya dalam hati. "Baiklah, ayah, ibu."

.

.

.

Tampak dua lelaki yang seumuran itu tengah mengangkat barang-barang ke dalam mobil milik orang tua Sakura. Sebentar lagi, orang tua Sakura akan menuju ke Kyoto. Katanya ada urusan perusahaan.

"Kami akan lama, jadi kalau kalian ingin kembali ke Konoha, titipkan saja kunci rumah pada tetangga, ya," ucap Mizaki kepada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk.

"Saku, jaga kesehatanmu, ya," sahut Yuri sambil mengusap kepala merah muda milik Sakura. Setelah itu, ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura, "dan kau Sasuke, jaga Sakura ya."

"Hn."

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu," kedua orang paruh baya itu pun menghampiri mobil dan memasukinya. Lalu tak lama kemudian, mobil itu un melaju kencang, menuju Bandara Suna.

"Huh, padahal baru sebentar," gumam Sakura dengan mulut mengerucut.

"Nanti mereka juga akan mengunjungimu di Konoha, tenang saja," sahut Sasori sambil menepuk ujung kepala Sakura dan mengacak rambut _soft pink_ itu. Sakura tersenyum ke arahnya.

'_Cih!'_ Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa menatap tajam ke arah dua orang itu, dan mendengus kesal dalam hati. Sekali lagi ditekankan, ia benar-benar tidak suka melihat mereka berdekatan seperti itu. Setelah menghela nafas, ia memilih untuk kembali ke kamar tamu yang selama ini ditempatinya tidur.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati di jalan," gumam Sakura entah kepada siapa. Mobil orang tuanya beberapa menit lalu sudah berangkat, namun, wanita itu masih saja berdiri di sana−di dekat pintu. Ia sedikit kecewa, tapi, mau di apakan lagi, ini juga demi pekerjaan ayahnya.

'_Puk!'_

Pemuda berambut merah itu menepuk pundak Sakura, membuat wanita itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk, ini sudah malam. Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu," sahut Sasori yang berada di samping Sakura. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Lagi-lagi Sasori memperhatikannya. Benar-benar kriteria suami yang baik, tapi−ah, lupakan saja.

Suaminya sendiri tidak seperti itu. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, suaminya itu di mana?

Sakura berjalan menuju kamar tamu, ingin bertemu dengan lelaki itu−yang entah sedang apa sekarang ini. Sementara Sasori menutup pintu dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Langsung saja Sakura membuka pintu itu dan memasukinya. Dapat ia lihat, lelaki itu tengah berbaring di tempat tidur, membelakanginya.

Dengan pelan ia kembali menutup pintu dan menghampiri Sasuke. Entah, ia benar-benar tidur atau apa. Yang penting, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak bergeming mendengar suara pintu dan langkah kaki Sakura yang kian mendekat ke arahnya.

Dan dengan hati-hati, ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang itu−di samping Sasuke. Ia tak tahu ini untuk apa, tapi, ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Mengingat setelah kejadian itu, sifat Sasuke sangat dingin kepadanya. Tidak pernah ada percekcokan setelah kejadian itu.

"Err… hei," panggil Sakura ragu. Ia lagi-lagi menggigit bibirnya dan meremas ujung roknya. Panggilannya sama sekali tidak direspon. '_Apakah ia masih marah?'_ batin Sakura.

"H-hei," panggilnya lagi.

"…"

"Kau sudah tidur, ya?"

"…"

"Hei, pagi sekali tidurnya. Kau sakitkah?"

"…"

"Err… kenapa tidak dijawab?"

"…"

Beberapa pertanyaan itu meluncur sia-sia dibibir Sakura−sama sekali tidak dijawab. Sakura pun menghela nafas. Entah kenapa, ia tidak suka keadaan ini. Keadaan di mana Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya. Katakan saja, Sakura itu egois. Giliran dirinya diperlakukan seperti itu, ia tidak suka. Tidakkah ia memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat tidak diperdulikan seperti ini?

Dengan pelan, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke, dan−hey, entah dapat keberanian dari mana, ia dengan pelan tapi pasti memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari belakang. Menyesap aroma maskulin dari tengkuk lelaki itu.

"Benar-benar tidur, ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"…apa yang kau lakukan?" sahut Sasuke dengan nada rendahnya. Bukannya ia tidak suka, tapi, ini seperti bukan Sakura saja. Jujur, ia sangat tidak ingin pelukan itu terlepas dari sana.

"Aku kira kau sudah tidur."

"Hn."

"Apa aku ada salah padamu?"

"Entahlah."

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jangan pura-pura lupa dengan kejadian dan perkataanmu waktu itu."

Sasuke menelan salivanya, ia tidak lupa dengan kejadian itu. Akan tetapi, ia merasa ada kalimat yang benar-benar pribadi, yang ia lontarkan dengan spontan. "Lupakan saja."

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Setiap saat aku memikirkan kalimatmu itu, aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa maksud kalimat itu," ucap Sakura polos. Andai saja, Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura saat ini, ia pasti akan langsung menggigitnya. Benar-benar polos dan imut! "Aku tidak mengerti, tahu!"

'_Apa? Dia tidak mengerti? Yang benar saja!'_ batin Sasuke terkejut. "Kubilang lupakan saja."

Sakura mendengus. "Tidak bisa, bodoh!"

"…hn…."

"Tapi… apa yang membuatmu err… marah?" tanya Sakura agak ragu.

'_Apa? Bahkan dia tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa marah? Cih, benar-benar menyebalkan!'_ ucap Sasuke membatin.

"H-hei," panggil Sakura ketika tidak mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. "Kalau memang aku membuatmu kesal, maafkan aku."

'_Cih, kenapa tidak dari kemarin?'_ batin Sasuke kesal mendengar permintaan maaf dari Sakura.

"Aku tahu, kata-kataku membuatmu kesal 'kan? Kalau begitu, maafkan aku, jangan marah lagi," lanjut Sakura dengan penuh kesadaran. Ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sasuke. Dan sangat bersyukurlah Sasuke, jika Sakura sudah benar-benar menyadarinya−menyadari perasaannya.

'_Eh?'_

"…kau bilang apa?" reflek Sasuke membalikkan badannya mereka pun berhadapan. Mata mereka kembali bersiborok, saling menatap satu sama lain. Dan, kembali Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Betapa ia tidak menghindar dari pesona _black pearl_ itu.

_**Deg!**_

Jarak yang cukup dekat dan lagi-lagi sukses membuat Sakura gugup. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini, ia selalu merasa gugup terhadap lelaki dihadapannya ini. Sesaat Sakura menelan salivanya.

"A-aku… t-tidak, aku tidak b-bilang apa-apa! M-mungkin telingamu rus−"

"Hn, benarkah yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. Tatapannya begitu lembut dan mampu membuat jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Pelan tapi pasti, Sakura mengangguk. Sepertinya, wajahnya sudah memerah.

Sasuke mendengus−menahan tawa, betapa lucunya Sakura saat ini. Membuat Sakura melemparkan tatapan bingungnya ke arah Sasuke. "K-kenapa?"

"Hmp, tidak," jawab Sasuke−tangannya bergerak menuju kepala Sakura, menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi sebagian pipi istrinya itu. Ia tersenyum tipis, tidak menyangka, Sakura akan seperti ini. Ia juga tidak pernah menyangka akan bermesraan bersama Sakura di tempat tidur. Ia pikir ini tidak akan terjadi, tapi buktinya?

Terjadi, 'kan?

−_benar, cinta dapat membuat apa yang tidak terjadi, akan terjadi. Mungkin, mereka salah satu contohnya. Hal yang tidak pernah Sasuke sangka akan terjadi, ternyata benar-benar terjadi. Namun, satu hal yang belum pasti. Apakah yang saat ini mereka rasakan, benar-benar cinta? Sayangnya, perasaan itu masih ambigu bagi keduanya. Karena, mereka tidak mengerti, dan sulit untuk mengerti._

Sakura mendongak, ingin menatap wajah Sasuke. "Err… boleh aku tidur di sini?"

_Eh?_

"…tentu."

.

.

.

_**TBC!**_

**Bacokan author: **

H-hai semua? /krik krik/ Apa kabar? /krik krik/ Err… maaf karena lagi-lagi saya meng-apdetnya lama sekali, hehe /dibantai/ dan sepertinya chapter ini kecepetan dan ancur! Yak! Oke, saya mau balas review dulu~

**Kim Minra 'YeWookShipper: **Ni dah lanjut nyet~

**Sakura Haruno 1995: **Iya, lama tak jumpa. Makasih udah dibilang bagus, hahay XD ne, review again?

**Cherry Kuchiki: **Ini udah apdet ^^ review lagi? XD

**Laura Pyordova Males Login:** SasoSaku itu deket karena keluarga mereka, gitu~ review lagi? XD

**jashin ideologi sekte: **Hahaha iya! Kamu sampahnya! Oops~ XD

**Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom:** Haha, ini chapter 9, maaf klo hancur ya? Tenang aja, endingnya ada di chapter 11, oops~ tunggu aja deh sayy~ review lagi?

**Neerval-Li:** Ne, makasih yuaa hihihi~ nah, udah tau kan Sasori klo ada di situ krna apa… Oke, review lagi? XD

**Achika yue: **holla jugaa~ ah gak apa apa, kamu ikutin ceritanya aja aku udah seneng ^^ makasih yaa~

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink: **Feel-nya dapet? Dapet? Uwaaa, gak nyangka hihii makasih yaa~ review lagi?

**Miyank: **wkwkwk, kau ini~ makasih ya udah dibilangin so sweet XD *fly* review lagi?

**Ria-chan:** ini dah apdet… maaf klo gaje~ review lagi? XD *maunya*

**Myelf: **eeh, kenapa rambut naruto yg dijambak? Rambut Lee dong! *dicekik* ahaha, maasih ya, tapi gomen kalo chap ini gak sepanjang chap 8 ^^ review?

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet:** ngidamnya entar di chap selanjutnya~ review lagi? XD

**Aiko Kirisawa: **Iya, itu Saku dah ngaggap Saso kakak kok ^^ ne, review lagi?

**Nabila: **makasih udah dibilang bagus ^^ ne, aku udah nentuin fic ini sampe chap 11 ^^ review lagi?

**Gracia De Mouis Lucheta:** yataaa ini udah apdet~ haha, entar Saku nggak jutek lagi kok! Tapi, disini, sifat Saku emang gitu. Ne, review lagi? Aku udah mampir diprofilmu dan RnR salah satu ficmu ^^

**Aika Yuki-chan: **haha, makasih~ yo! Sasu dah mulai cinta tuh ma Saku hahay~ review lagi?

**Lee sica: **beneran manis pertengkarannya? Aa, makasih~ ne, review lagi? XD

**Hime hime chan: **ya, makasih~ gak apa-apa kok, yg penting kamu ikutin ceritanya, ya? Ne, review again?

**Voila Sophie:** maafkan diriku yang tak bisa apdet cepet, kembaranku! Tapi, pasti apdet kok! Yo, makasih ya~ review lagi, say?

**RBKRTH:** ne, Ribby-san ^^ ah makasih ya~ review lagi?

**Eriel uzukyuubi: **panggil Michiko aja, gak enak rasanya kalo dipanggil senpai, ya, saya masih banyak kekurangan ^^b Fic ini bagus? Amazing? Ne, makasiiihhh *pelukerat* gomen ne, kalo apdetnya lama. Tapi, pasti apdet kok ficnya! Ne, review lagi? XD

**Cupcakes: **gomen, kalo gak bisa apdet cepet. Tapi, makasih kalo udah ngikutin ficnya~ ne, review lagi? P.S: jangan ketawa-ketawa sendiri, nanti dikira orang gila lhoo~ *dibuang*

**Sapa aja boleh: **Ini udah apdet un~ ne, aduh aku bingung manggilnya apa! XD tapi, review lagi? XD makasih~

**Lhylia Kiryu:** salam kenal ^^ makasih udah rnr… konfliknya gak terlalu kok kalo sama bang saso, jadi tenang aja. Review lagi?

**Hany-chan DHA E3: **aahah, aku free kok, kalo mau jitak, jitak aja, gak papa ^^ yoi, makasih udah mampir di fic ini.. pernyataan cintanya ada di chapter terakhir (chapter 11) oke, review lagi?

**Akasuna no ei-chan:** aku memang baik kok XD nyahaha~ ne, review lagi? XD

Yo! Semuanya dah kebalas~ Sekedar informasi, chapter 10-nya udah selese diketik lhoo. Gimana? Mau cepet diapdet juga? Makanya, reviewnya yg cepet ya~ /dibantai/ Sudahlah! Berminatkah minna-san untuk **review **lagi? /sembah sujud/ **TERIMA KASIH UNTUK SEMUANYA!**

.

.

**Salam S-Savers,**

**Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf**


	10. I'm Jealous!

_Malam itu, kau sadar sepenuhnya−begitu juga istrimu. Di mana kau mendekap wanita itu dalam kehangatan dan penuh kelembutan. Di mana kau tidak menemukan sedikit pun perlawanan darinya. Malam itu, betapa kau sadar, kau menyukainya−kau mencintainya. Namun, mampukah kau untuk mengutarakannya?_

_Kau sangat bersyukur malam itu ada. Tapi, mungkinkah malam itu akan berlangsung sama seperti besok malam dan besoknya lagi?_

−_entahlah…._

**.**

**.**

**Because An Accident**

**.**

**I'm not own all characters in Naruto. Naruto is own Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura, slight Naruto and Hinata.**

**Warning: still OOC, still find typo(s), etc.**

**.**

_**If you like this story, please read. And if you don't like this story, please read too. And… review! XD**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Chapter ini, ada konflik Shion lagi yang 'wow')

This is it! Chapter 10. Chek this out, NOW!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10 I'm Jealous!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, bangunlah. Ini sudah pagi," ucap wanita bersurai _pink_ sembari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh atletis lelaki di atas tempat tidur dihadapannya yang masih tertidur. Namun, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapan istrinya−Uchiha Sakura. Bukannya bangun, ia malah menarik tinggi-tinggi selimutnya mencapai kepalanya. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bangun−masih memikirkan peristiwa indah semalam bersama Sakura.

"Heei, kubilang bangun!" lama-lama begini, Sakura merasa kesal juga. Suaranya meninggi dan tatapannya mulai menajam. Tadinya lembut sekali, tapi kali ini tidak lagi.

"Ooi, sudah pagi! Ayo banguuun!"

Masih belum bangun juga.

"SUDAH PAGI, WOY! BANGUN!" teriak Sakura pas ditelinga Sasuke−bisa dipastikan Sasuke tengah merasakan telinganya memanas dan terasa sakit. Bagaimana tidak? Teriakan itu, benar-benar keras. Sakura memasang wajah masamnya, ia ingin sekali melempari wajah bukan-damai-tapi-_innocent_ itu dengan meja bundar didekat pintu.

Dan, masih belum bangun juga. Se-sulit itukah lelaki itu membuka matanya?

Dengan kejam dan sadis, Sakura menarik paksa selimut dari tubuh Sasuke dan melemparnya sembarangan−saking kesalnya ia pada lelaki itu. Ia kembali mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Sasuke dan siap untuk berteriak lagi.

"Kau harus bangun! Lihat! Ini sudah pa−kyaaaaaa!" teriak Sakua lagi. Namun belum kalimatnya sampai, ia sudah memekik keras. Ia merasa ia terhuyung ke depan seperti ada yang menarik pinggulnya. Dan ia pun terjatuh di atas tubuh sang suami. Tak apalah, suami-istri tidak diharamkan. Tapi, sepertinya Sakura sudah meluncurkan tatapan tajam dan mematikannya ke arah Sasuke yang matanya baru terbuka setengah.

"H-hei! Kenapa kau hobi sekali menarikku sampai terjatuh!" protes Sakura sambil berusaha bangkit dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. Dan kembali ia merasakan sakit dibagian perut dan… dadanya. Tadi sempat berbenturan dengan dada Sasuke.

"…"

Lelaki itu diam. Tapi bukan berarti, anggota badannya juga diam. Tangannya sibuk mempererat pelukan ditubuh istrinya itu. Membuat wanita musim semi itu tidak bisa bergerak.

"H-Hei! Kau ini kenapa, sih! Aku mau bangun!"

Mata Sasuke sudah sepenuhnya terbuka. Ia menatap Sakura datar. "Ini belum pagi. Lihat, di luar masih gelap."

Reflek Sakura menoleh ke arah tirai jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Dan ia kembali menoleh ke Sasuke dengan tampang malas. "Tapi ini sudah pagi, bodoh!"

"Kalau aku bilang belum pagi, kau mau apa?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada menantang. Ia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah istrinya itu. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Sakura memang cantik dan… indah. Mungkin seperti itu komentar Sasuke.

"Kau kubunuh!" jawab Sakura dengan tatapan setannya. "Hahaha!" kemudian ia tertawa setan.

"Kalau aku mati, kau bagaiamana?"

"…tentu saja menikah dengan Sasori-_nii_! Ya!" ucap Sakura penuh semangat. Namun mengundang tatapan tidak suka dari Sasuke. Lelaki itu membuang muka lalu melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Sakura. Menggeser tubuh wanita itu lalu ia sendiri bangun dengan tampang suram. Ia benar-benar tidak suka pada pemuda berambut merah itu. Dan Sakura malah menyebut namanya, bahkan mengatakan bahwa akan menikah dengan pemuda itu.

'_Cih, ini yang tidak ku suka'_ batin Sasuke kesal. Ia menghampiri jendela dan menyibakkan tirainya. Dapat dilihat, matahari belum sepenuhnya tampak. Sementara Sakura yang sudah duduk di tepi ranjang menatap Sasuke bingung. Padahal, ia baru saja ingin mengikuti permainan Sasuke.

"Umm… hei, _Chickenbutt_. Kau… kenapa?" tanya Sakura sedikit was-was−takut lelaki itu marah lagi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa.

"Bahkan sampai sekarang, kau belum mengerti juga," ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura. Selain merasa kesal, kali ini ia juga merasa sesak−seperti yang dirasakannya ketika melihat Sakura berpelukan dengan Sasori.

"Memangnya apa?"

"Tak apa. Kau keluarlah."

"Oh, baiklah," Sakura pun berjalan menuju pintu dan memegang kenop pintu. Namun, sepertinya ia teringat sesuatu dan langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Oh iya!" decak Sakura sambil memukul jidatnya yang lebar. "Hampir saja aku lupa. Nanti aku akan ke pasar, kau jaga rumah ya!"

"Apa!" kaget Sasuke dan langsung menoleh cepat ke arah Sakura. Sepertinya, ia terlalu berlebihan saat mengucapkan 'apa'.

"Iya, kau jangan keluar rumah, karena kau hanya sendiri di sini!" ucap Sakura.

"…sendiri?"

"Tidak. Kau bersama hantu penjaga rumah ini…. Tentu saja kau sendiri, dasar bodoh!" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menatapnya tidak percaya. Bukannya ia takut sendiri di rumah milik Sakura ini. Akan tetapi, kalau ia yang tinggal di rumah, berarti yang menemani Sakura ke pasar adalah… "Kau pergi dengannya?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuang muka kesal.

"Ya! Aku belanja banyak, jadi aku pergi bersama Saso−"

"Aku ikut."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

"Sasori-_nii_, bisa tolong pegang ini?" ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkannya satu kantong plastik berisi sayuran kepada pemuda berambut merah di belakangnya. Dan dengan senang hati pemuda itu mengambilnya−lagi-lagi lelaki di sampingnya itu mendeliknya tajam. Si tuan muda Uchiha hanya bisa menenangkan dirinya agar tidak meledak di pasar ini. Banyak orang yang lalu lalang, ia harus menjaga wibawanya agar tidak kelihatan hancur.

Salahnya sendiri karena mau ikut.

Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, Uchiha itu tetap mempesona. Daritadi, ia tidak pernah luput dari tatapan kekaguman para pengunjung pasar−terlebih lagi para gadis-gadis yang sesekali memekik kagum, tak sedikit juga ditemukan ibu-ibu yang menatapnya kagum.

Itu sudah biasa bagi Sasuke, tapi tetap saja membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Hey, pegang ini! Jangan melamun saja!" sebuah suara familiar memasuki indra pendengarannya membuatnya sedikit tersentak dan dengan cepat menoleh. Tampak istrinya sedang menyodorkan kantong plastik berisi buah-buahan ke arahnya−dengan tatapan sinis.

'_Ah, lagi-lagi. Tak bisakah kau untuk tidak menatapku seperti itu?' _Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati sambil mengambil kantongan itu dan balas menatap sinis ke arah Sakura.

"Baiklah. Sasori-_nii_, apakah masih ada yang belum dibeli−oh ya, aku mau beli coklat!" ucap Sakura namun tiba-tiba memekik saat melihat beberapa macam coklat yang tertata rapi tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sasori menatap Sakura bingung lalu berjalan mengikuti Sakura yang sudah _ngacir_ duluan ke tempat penjual coklat itu. Tak lupa dengan Sasuke yang mengekori Sasori.

"Anda mau pilih yang mana, nona? Kedua coklat ini sama-sama enak," ucap penjual itu. Sakura menatap bingung ke arah dua bungkus coklat itu. Yang satu coklat berisi potongan stroberi di dalamnya dengan taburan _hazel nut_ gurih, dan yang satunya lagi, coklat dengan lapisan _cream_ berwarna ungu dan _pink_ di bawahnya. Keduanya memang enak, membuat Sakura bingung untuk memilih yang mana.

"…yang mana, ya?"

'_Dasar plin-plan. Pilih saja satu, susah sekali!'_ lagi-lagi Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang, berada di sini ia menderita.

"Baiklah, aku beli dua-duanya!"

"Kita pulang?" tanya Sasori memastikan kepada Sakura yang baru saja membayar kedua coklat tadi. Sakura mengangguk antusias, lalu berjalan melewati kedua lelaki itu. Seperti anak-anak saja.

"Sasuke," panggil Sasori tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya, ia masih menatap Sakura yang berjalan dengan riangnya.

"Hn?"

"Sepertinya, Sakura sedang mengidam," ucapnya dengan sedikit senyum dibibirnya.

Sasuke menoleh, menatap datar Sasori, "…mengidam?"

"Ya. Lihat, dia sangat senang hanya karena dua bungkus coklat," ucap Sasori sambil tertawa kecil. Ia bukan suami Sakura, tapi, ia benar-benar senang melihat Sakura saat ini. "Ayo."

Pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan menghampiri Sakura, sementara Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya. Masih mencerna kejadian barusan. Melihat Sasori yang ramah seperti itu, ia jadi sadar. Ia akhirnya sadar, ternyata Sasori lebih memahami Sakura daripada dirinya. Bahkan, sedari tadi juga Sakura hanya menyebut nama Sasori−bukan namanya.

Sedangkan dirinya? Mengidam saja, ia tidak tahu. Rasa sesak pun kembali menjalar dibagian dadanya. Ia hanya bisa menatap Sasori dari belakang, dan inilah kekurangannya. Ia sulit untuk memahami semuanya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, lalu mulai berjalan menyusul dua orang itu.

_Ini memang terpaksa, tapi ia sudah terlanjur mencoba untuk menjalani semuanya. Ia harus mencoba untuk memahami semuanya−terutama wanita itu._

.

.

.

_**Sraaaaaassshhh**_

Hujan mengguyur kota Suna, membuat beberapa warga Suna menghentikan kegiatannya−terutama yang berada di luar rumah. Seperti ketiga orang ini yang baru saja keluar dari pasar. Mereka tidak membawa mobil, dengan alasan jarak pasar cukup dekat. Namun, hujan turun dengan derasnya, sehingga mengharuskan mereka untuk berteduh di depan toko yang cukup besar.

Ya, itu adalah ide Sakura. Katanya, ia ingin menikmati Suna dengan berjalan kaki. Saking inginnya, Sasori maupun Sasuke mengikuti kenginannya itu.

Dan sekarang, mereka tidak bisa keluar dari tempat berteduh. Sasuke yang berdiri di samping kanan Sakura−yang menenteng satu kantongan penuh buah-buahan lagi-lagi menggerutu kesal dalam hati. Ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Ini semua salahmu," ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura, namun tidak menoleh ke arah wanita itu. Sakura menoleh lalu menatap Sasuke sinis.

"Lalu kau mau protes?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi. Sasori di samping kiri Sakura hanya menatap bingung.

"Cih," decih Sasuke. Benar-benar menyebalkan wanita itu.

"Huh, dasar menyebalkan!" umpat Sakura sambil menyentakkan kakinya di tanah. Sial sekali, pagi-pagi sudah hujan.

"Kau yang menyebalkan."

"Kau yang me−_huaaatchiih_!" kalimat Sakura akhirnya terpotong oleh sebuah bersin mendadak. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Sakura yang kini tengah kedinginan. Sepertinya begitu. Sejenak ia merasa kasihan melihat istrinya seperti itu. _'Semoga setelah ini , kau tidak sakit' _batinnya perhatian.

"Aa, biar aku yang pegang kantonganmu. Kau tidak boleh lelah," sahut Sasori yang tadinya hanya diam. Tanpa persetujuan dari Sakura, ia langsung saja mengambil kantongan itu.

"Ne, terima kasih, Sasori-_nii−huatchiiih!_"

Lagi-lagi ia bersin. Kenapa hujan cepat sekali mempengaruhi suhu tubuhnya? Lihat, wajahnya langsung pucat begitu.

"_Huaatchiiihh!_"

"Bodoh, kenapa tidak memakai jaket," gumam Sasuke khawatir sambil meletakkan kantongan yang tadi di tangannya. Ia pun membuka jaket yang dipakainya lalu memakaikannya ke Sakura. "Kau hamil, jadi ingat kesehatanmu," ujarnya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"…i-iya…"

Dan Sakura hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya−karena wajahnya tengah merona.

.

.

.

"_Huaatchiih!_"

Terdengar bersin Sakura dari dalam kamarnya. Membuat Sasuke yang tengah menonton tv menoleh cepat. Ia merasa sedikit khawatir. Setelah terkena hujan tadi, sepertinya tenaganya _down_ dan kini wanita itu tengah terbaring di kamarnya.

"Tenang saja, sudah kupanggilkan dokter," sahut Sasori yang muncul dari dalam dapur. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan sumringah. "Dia calon dokter, tapi selalu lupa menjaga kesehatannya sendiri," lanjutnya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

"Hn…"

"Dulu… dia selalu saja mengajakku untuk bermain hujan-hujanan. Mungkin karena keseringan terkena hujan, dia jadi cepat flu dan sakit. Tapi, setelah sembuh, pasti dia akan kembali lagi bermain hujan-hujanan," ucap Sasori sambil mengingat kenangan manis bersama Sakura waktu bersekolah. "Dia tidak peduli dengan kesehatannya ketika bermain hujan. Tapi, ketika sakit pasti dia akan mengumpat kesal. Dan pada suatu saat, dia bertekad untuk menjadi dokter agar tidak keseringan sakit. Tapi, tetap saja, kebiasaannya itu tidak hilang."

Sasuke hanya mendengarkan sambil mengangguk-angguk, karena tidak tahu harus merespon dengan apa.

Sasori kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "dulu juga, ia pernah bilang padaku. Kalau punya suami, ia ingin suaminya itu merawatnya dengan baik ketika sedang sakit. Ia ingin mempunyai suami yang penyayang dan baik."

Sasuke sedikit tertegun mendengar itu, dan perlahan ia mulai penasaran dan ingin tahu kelanjutan cerita Sasori.

"Lalu?"

"Ia bilang, ingin menikah denganku, tapi tahu-tahu, ia sudah menikah denganmu."

"Eh?"

"Tapi…" Sasori menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian melanjutkan, "itu hanya candaan Sakura yang kurespon dengan pembenaran. Hingga akhirnya, aku semakin menjaganya dan terus menjaganya. Aku memang bodoh, ya."

"Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu, Sasori."

"Haha, sudahlah. Aku harus melupakan perasaanku padanya," ucap Sasori seraya tertawa hambar. Jelas sekali, bahwa ia menyembunyikan kesedihannya dibalik keceriaan palsunya. "Oh ya, dulu Sakura bilang, ia sangat membencimu?"

'_Bahkan Sakura juga memberi tahu Sasori tentang itu? Ck!'_

"…"

"Haha, mungkin karena itu, ia jadi mencintaimu."

"Eh?"

"…ya, Sakura memang tidak gampang jatuh cinta. Tapi, aku yakin, dia mencintaimu."

"…"

"Dan, aku juga sangat yakin bahwa kau mencintainya, ya 'kan? Aku harap, kau terus menjaganya."

"…aku−"

_**Tok Tok Tok**_

"Mungkin itu dokternya," ucap Sasori seraya berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu saat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa termangu di tempat.

−_ini tentang perasaan. Kau tidak tahu, apakah perasaan yang kini kau rasakan itu memang cinta. Bahkan sebelumnya, kau tidak ingat kalau kau mempunyai perasaan. Kau hanya dapat menyaksikan semuanya. Ini semua, karenamu. Seharusnya yang berada di tempatmu sekarang Sasori, bukan kau. Ya 'kan? Kau telah mengerti itu, tapi, entah mengapa yang lain terasa sulit untuk di mengerti. Kau iri, bahkan Sasori dengan lapang dada dapat menerimanya, tidakkah kau bisa melakukan itu?_

"Silahkan masuk," ucap Sasori kepada seorang dokter yang kini sudah mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sakura, di pandu oleh Sasori. Betapa ia orang yang sangat baik. Sasuke yang baru saja menyadari itu, hanya bisa membuang muka dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya−menghampiri Sasori.

_Jujur, ia merasa sangat iri._

"Sasori," panggilnya.

Pemuda itu pun menoleh. Sementara dokter tadi, sudah memeriksa Sakura di dalam kamarnya.

"Ya?"

"Sesuai harapanmu, aku akan menjaganya. Aku akan terus menjaganya. Aku berjanji," ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penegasan disetiap katanya. Tatapannya pun terlihat begitu serius.

Sasori tersenyum tulus mendengarnya. "…terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Hn."

−_dan akhirnya, Sasori dapat merelakannya, ia percaya. Ia sudah mendengar janji yang dilontarkan Sasuke barusan. Dan mungkin… setelah ini, semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar._

.

.

.

Mata _obsidian_ itu daritadi hanya menatap wajah damai seorang wanita yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjang. Betapa damainya wajah wanita itu, sangat menenangkan bila dipandang−apalagi jika menatap mata _viridian_-nya yang meneduhkan. Akan tetapi, kelelahan dan rasa pusingnya yang amat sangat, mengharuskannya untuk tetap berbaring di tempat empuk itu. Entah kapan ia akan terbangun.

Lelaki itu−Uchiha Sasuke, duduk di tepi ranjang di samping istrinya. Menjaganya−mungkin itu tujuannya. Walau hanya menatap wanita itu sedari tadi, tetap saja ada sesuatu yang berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Entah apa itu, tapi membuatnya tidak tenang dan tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini. Dan ia merasa, ia kesepian tanpa ocehan wanita itu.

Secara tidak langsung, ia berharap agar wanita itu cepat sembuh. Begitulah.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu," gumamnya dengan nada rendah. Raut wajahnya yang tadi serius menatap wanta itu, kini berubah lembut. Sangat lembut. "Aku sadar."

Lelaki itu menghirup nafas lamat-lamat, lalu menghelanya pelan. "Kau lelah, katakan saja. Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk tetap di sini."

Pelan tapi pasti, tangan kekarnya menyentuh pipi putih Sakura, membelainya pelan−penuh perasaan.

"Tapi, hatiku berkata lain. Hatiku begitu menginginkanmu tetap di sini. Tetap dalam posisi ini, walau dari awal kau tidak menginginkannya."

"Aku sadar. Aku yang menyebabkan semua ini−kesalahan ini. Tapi kau tahu? Aku telah menerimanya dan mulai mencoba menjalaninya dengan baik. Karena semua ini, berkaitan denganmu−berkaitan dengan perasaanku padamu."

Lagi, ia menghela nafas dan mendekatkan mulutnya pada telingan wanita itu.

"Aku harap, kau juga begitu," bisiknya pelan.

Ia sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya ini. Bukannya apa, tapi, hatinya sendiri yang memaksa untuk mengutarakan itu semua. Sekali lagi, ini tentang perasaan dan hati. Tak ada yang bisa mengelak jika kedua hal itu memaksa, ya 'kan?

Walau wanita itu sama sekali tak mendengarnya, setidaknya Sasuke merasa lega karena sudah mengutarakannya di depannya.

Senyum tipis terpeta diwajah tampannya, dan dengan pelan ia menyibakkan poni yang menutup dahi lebar milik istrinya itu. Bermodalkan keberanian yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan, ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada kening Sakura.

_**Cup**_

Sangat lembut dan penuh dengan perasaan. Dikecupnya lama kening itu. Lama, lama sekali. Mencoba untuk menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan untuk wanita itu.

−berharap agar semua berjalan dengan lancar dan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Aah, aku lelah," ucap wanita bersurai merah muda itu sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuknya. Ia baru saja selesai membersihkan badan di kamar mandi. Ia merasa sangat lelah, melalui perjalan yang cukup lama dari Suna. Ah, belum satu hari kembalinya ke Konoha, ia jadi ingin kembali lagi ke sana.

Tapi, selelah-lelahnya Sakura, lebih lelah Sasuke. Ia yang menyetir mobil dan juga, ia harus ke kantor sekarang. Katanya banyak data perusahaan yang harus ia tanda tangani. Padahal, hari mulai sore. Sebaiknya 'kan ia istirahat dulu.

_**Krieet**_

"Hei, aku pergi dulu," ucap lelaki yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar Sakura, namun tidak memasuki kamar itu−hanya berdiri di dekat pintu. Ia terlihat rapi, sangat mempesona dengan pakaian kantornya.

"Kau pamit padaku? Tidak biasanya…" celetuk Sakura sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Sasuke mendelik.

"Lupakan. Aku pergi dulu."

"H-hei…. Boleh tolong belikan Bimbimbap?" kata Sakura agak ragu, takut Sasuke menolak. Masalahnya, ia sangat ingin menikmati makanan khas Korea itu sekarang. Namun, yang didapatinya hanya wajah datar dan alis terangkat Sasuke.

"…Bim-bim-bap? Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, membuat Sakura tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau orang kaya, tapi kampungan, ya! Hahaha!" ejek Sakura dan kembali tertawa.

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. "Kau mau kubelikan atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja! Kau beli di toko _Kim-Jang Food_, ya!"

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Kenapa orang itu lama sekali. Sebanyak itukah yang harus ia tanda tangani?" gumam Sakura gusar sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya di sofa. Sedari tadi ia hanya mengutak-atik ponselnya, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Aku 'kan lapar−"

_**Tok Tok Tok**_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dari luar, membuat Sakura harus berdiri dan berjalan dengan gontai menuju pintu. Ia sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan unek-uneknya kepada lelaki itu, kalau saja ia yang datang.

_**Krieet**_

"Kau lama sek−eh?"

Mata Sakura seketika itu terbelalak lebar saat melihat siapa orang dihadapannya. Perempuan itu…. Sakura menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Tidak pernah menyangka-nyangka, perempuan itu akan kembali.

Perempuan itu−Shion, tengah tersenyum sinis ke arah Sakura.

"Apa kabar, Nyonya Uchiha?" ucapnya dengan nada menantang. Tanpa disuruh, ia mulai memasuki kamar Sakura dan mulai berjalan dengan santainya melewati Sakura yang tengah mematung.

Entah kenapa, ia merasa takut dan mulai merasakan hawa tidak enak di sekelilingnya.

"Kudengar, kau sudah hamil. Hmm, selamat, ya!" ujarnya dengan penuh penenakan di kata-katanya.

"…ada perlu apa?" tanya Sakura seraya berjalan menghampiri Shion.

"Aku ingin memberimu selamat, hanya itu," jawab Shion. Senyum licik terpeta di wajah cantiknya. "Di mana Sasuke?"

"Dia di kantor. Kalau ingin menemuinya, ke sana saja−"

"Tidak. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, bukan dengannya, Nyonya Uchiha. Dan, baguslah kalau dia sedang di kantor."

"Eh?"

"Karena itu akan semakin memperlancar rencanaku, hahaha!" desis perempuan licik itu sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Ia menutup pintu yang tadinya terbuka dan menguncinya, lalu melempar kuncinya ke sembarangan arah. "Sudah dari kemarin aku menunggu melakukan ini, tapi ternyata kau tidak di sini. Jadi, kau akan mendapatkan bonus tambahan, Nyonya."

"…kau… apa yang akan kau lakukan, Shion?" tanya Sakura. Ia mulai berjalan mundur saat melihat Shion berjalan ke arahnya. Ia merogoh tasnya dengan jari lentiknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang sukses membuat mata Sakura membelalak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"…pistol?" gumam Sakura. Sepertinya, kakinya mulai bergetar dan terasa lemas.

"Tenanglah, Nyonya. Ini tidak akan berlangsung lama, hanya sebentar."

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, Shion…."

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" ia semakin melangkah mendekati Sakura yang juga semakin mundur. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Sakura dan menyeringai licik−ia mulai menaikkan pistolnya. "Dulu sudah kubilang, kau tidak akan tenang, Sakura!"

"…tidak… jangan lakukan itu, Shion."

"Dan, sebentar lagi. Kau akan mati!" bentaknya sambil masih membidik pistolnya ke arah Sakura. Sakura hanya dapat menelan salivanya saat merasakan keadaannya terdesak. Punggungnya berbenturan dengan dinding putih di belakangnya.

"…jangan…" Sakura hanya dapat berucap lemah saat ia merasa seluruh anggota tubuhnya melemas.

"Bersiaplah, Uchiha Sakura!"

"…Sasuke aku takut…" gumam Sakura seraya berdoa dalam hati agar lelaki itu cepat-cepat pulang. Ia sangat takut berhadapan dengan Shion.

Tampak sebentar lagi peluru pistol itu melayang ke arah wanita itu.

_**Dor!**_

"…"

"…apa?" bingung Shion saat merasa tembakannya melenceng dan malah mengenai dinding di belakang Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa berdoa dan terus berdoa.

Sementara itu, satpam yang berada di bawah mulai curiga dengan bunyi pistol itu.

"Kau tidak beruntung, Sakura. Sekali lagi, ya!" ucap Shion dan lagi-lagi mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura lagi-lagi menelan salivanya. "…apa maumu, Shion?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus! Aku hanya ingin melihatmu mati, itu saja."

"Apa salahku…?"

"Oh? Bahkan kau belum juga tahu kesalahanmu? Kau merebut Sasuke dariku, dasar bodoh!"

"Aku tidak merebutnya darimu, Shion… aku−"

"Tidak usah banyak bicara! Kau harus mati sekarang juga!"

_**BRAAAKK!**_

"APA-APAAN KAU, SHION!" teriak Sasuke yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu yang telah didobrak. Shion menoleh cepat ke arahnya. Didapatinya Sasuke tengah menatapnya tajam. Dengan cepat Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang tengah terduduk lemas.

"Oh… selamat datang Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Shion sambil lagi-lagi tersenyum licik.

Tidak menanggapi kalimat Shion, Sasuke sibuk menatapi Sakura dan akhirnya ia cepat-cepat mendekap wanita itu. Ia khawatir, sungguh.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya ditengah-tengah surai merah muda milik Sakura. Ia mengusap keringat yang sempat mengucur dipelipis Sakura beberapa saat lalu.

Shion mendecih kesal melihat pasangan suami-istri itu. Cepat-cepat ia mengarahkan kembali pistolnya ke arah Sakura. "Sasuke-_kun_, kau minggirlah sedikit, aku ingin membunuh wanita keparat itu dulu, ya?"

"…Sasuke…" gumam Sakura saat merasa tidak kuat lagi untuk bertahan. Ia merasa pusing dan lemas.

"Aku di sini."

"Sasuke!" bentak Shion, kalimatnya benar-benar tidak digubris oleh lelaki itu.

Dengan pelan Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya pada Sakura dan menatap tajam Shion. Sungguh, ia sangat marah pada perempuan licik itu. Ia benar-benar tidak terima jika wanita musim semi itu diperlakukan kasar seperti itu. Ia tidak akan pernah terima itu.

"Kau perlu apa lagi, brengsek?" bentak Sasuke tajam dan menusuk, tatapan tajamnya menandakan bahwa ia sangat marah saat ini. Namun, perempuan itu hanya tersenyum sinis melihatnya.

"Uh, aku takut~ Sasuke-_kun_, aku hanya ingin melenyapkan kuman itu sebentar saja, _kok_!"

"Pergi kau dari sini!" bentaknya lagi.

"Tidak. Sebelum wanita itu mati, aku tidak akan pergi!" ucap Shion. Melihat ada celah untuk mengenai Sakura, ia cepat-cepat mengarahkan pistolnya dan−

"Hentikan!"

_**Dor!**_

"_Aaakh_!"

"S-Sasuke!"

Bukan. Bukan Sakura yang terkena peluru pistol itu, akan tetapi Sasuke. Peluru itu tepat mengenai bahu kiri Sasuke−berusaha menyelamatkan Sakura dari tembakan Shion. Dan perlahan tampak darah segar mulai keluar dari titik itu. Shion sendiri kaget dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Namun, ia kembali tersenyum licik.

"Melenceng lagi rupanya. Baiklah, Sakura akan menyusulmu Sasuke-_kun_!"

"...S-Sasuke…"

"Bersiaplah, Saku−"

"Hentikan perbuatanmu itu, nona," sebuah suara seorang pria mengagetkan Shion, dan ia pun menoleh ke belakang. Tampak lima orang polisi yang dibelakangnya berdiri Shizune dan seorang satpam. Tak lama, polisi itu pun menghampirinya dan dengan cepat mengunci tubuh Shion agar tidak bergerak, juga mengamankan pistol yang sudah mengenai Sasuke itu.

"Kau kami tangkap," ucap salah satu polisi bertubuh besar itu kepada Shion seraya memborgol tangannya dan cepat-cepat membawanya keluar karena perempuan itu mulai memberontak.

"T-tuan! Bertahanlah, kami sudah memanggil _ambulance_!" ucap Shizune khawatir seraya menghampiri Sasuke yang bersandar di dinding. Ia harus bertahan, walau terasa sakit.

"…S-Sakura…"

"Y-ya?"

"A-aku…"

Tak bisa. Ia merasa sulit untuk berbicara, namun, segera ia lemparkan senyum tulus ke arah Sakura. Sangat sakit, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa hangat. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari genggaman tangan Sakura yang sangat erat. Perlahan penglihatannya mengabur, dan setelah itu, semua menjadi gelap gulita.

.

.

.

_Benar, ini sudah benar. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Dan kau jangan lupa, janjimu pada Sasori sudah terlaksanakan dengan baik pula. Kau memang merasa sakit, tapi dibalik itu semua, kau mampu untuk tersenyum ke arah wanita yang tengah menatapmu khawatir. Kau bahagia karena berhasil melindunginya._

_Ini semua sudah benar, tenang saja. Kau berhasil melindunginya. Dan kau kembali berjanji pada dirimu sendiri, untuk terus melindunginya._

_Selalu melindunginya._

_Kau akhirnya menyadari, bahwa kau takut kehilangannya. Dan…_

…_sangat−_

−_sangat mencintainya._

.

.

.

**TBC!**

Bimbimbap: Makanan khas kota Jeonju dan jadi salah satu menu populer di Korea. Makanan ini adalah nasi yang dicampur berbagai sayuran warna-warni, daging sapi, telur mata sapi setengah matang atau matang, dan juga Gochujang (pasta cabai).

**Bacokan Author:**

Huwehhehhe… hiks! /nangis dipojokan/ bisa-bisanya saya buat Sasuke seperti itu. jangan mati yaa /eh?/ Ya! Para readers dan reviewers-ku sekalian /ditendang/ bagaimana? Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah semakin hancur? /iya lah!/

Huwaaaaa **chapter depan** adalah **chapter terakhir** aliyas **ENDING** aliyas **TAMAT **aliyas **HABIS** aliya **GAK NYAMBUNG-NYAMBUNG LAGI**! Huhuu, tidak terasa ya? /apanya? Biasa aja kali/ Ne, kali ini aku tidak bisa balas review! Soalnya, neng **Laura Pyordova** ngebet banget supaya aku apdet cepet! Jadi, gitu deh~ /dibakar neng Laura karena bilang bilang/ gak papa ya, Laura-say? /iya say/ XDD

Yah, tapi, gak sedikit juga kok yg minta apdet cepet! XD

Nah, semuanya,**TERIMA KASIH **sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca chapter ini. Tunggu chapter depan yaaaa *hiks*

**REVIEW AGAIN? THANK'S! ***pelukciumsatu-satu*

**.**

**.**

**Salam Jidat Ayam (ganti)**

**Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf**


	11. I Love You

Cinta, ya…

Menurutnya _sih_, getaran-getaran itu sudah mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam pertahanannya. Menghancurkan pertahanan yang seperti benteng raksasa itu menjadi sebuah lempengan-lempengan kecil yang _useless_. Tidak berguna lagi. Yang ada hanya kupu-kupu cantik yang tak pernah berhenti menggelitik perutnya jenaka. Setidaknya sejak ia sadar bahwa ia juga merasakannya.

Benci?

Benci bukannya singkatan dari Benar-benar Cinta, ya? Salah? Terserah apalah itu. Tapi, keduanya―benci dan cinta―bukannya hanya dibatasi oleh sehelai benang yang sangat tipis?

Dan tak menutup kemungkinan―bahkan kemungkinan besar, bahwa benci bisa berubah jadi cinta, dan cinta pun bisa berubah jadi benci. Sesederhana itu. Semudah itu.

_Any problem_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura (**_**always**_**)**

**.**

**Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf, COMEBACK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Because An Accident [ENDING]**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha, kamar rawat nomor dua puluh tiga di lantai tiga.

Ke sanalah kaki jenjang wanita muda yang tengah hamil ini melangkah. Koridor demi koridor rumah sakit ia lalui. Bertemu dengan para pasien, penjenguk, perawat, dan dokter. Komplit. Namun, berapa pun orang yang ia temui hari ini, sepertinya tidak akan mengalahkan keinginan besarnya yang ingin selalu bertemu dengan seseorang yang berada di dalam kamar nomor dua belas itu.

Bukannya sudah bertemu dari semalam lelaki itu dibawa ke sini? Ah, _simple_ saja. Mungkin ia ingin terus berada di samping suaminya itu, sampai benar-benar pulih. Ya, 'kan?

Jangan tanya kenapa ia ingin seperti itu, karena ia juga tidak tahu. Sulit untuk mendapatkan alasan yang benar-benar jelas dan nyata. Namun, mungkin kupu-kupu yang hobi menggelitik itu bisa menjawabnya? Tanyakan saja.

Dress putih khusus ibu hamil yang dipakainya tak jarang bergoyang bagian bawahnya karena terkena angin pagi yang cukup sepoi-sepoi. Rambut _softpink_ yang sengaja dirias rapi dalam satu ikatan berwarna merah cantik dengan sedikit hiasan khas istri-istri bangsawan. Ditangannya tampak sebuah tas berukuran sedang.

Dan tanpa terasa, ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar rawat bertuliskan nomor delapan belas dan segera memasukinya. Ditutupnya kembali pintu itu dengan pelan, dan kembali berjalan masuk menghampiri meja berukuran sedang di samping ranjang rawat yang di atasnya ada seorang lelaki yang belum juga terbangun, meletakkan tas yang tadi dibawanya. Mengambil kursi dan memposisikannya di samping ranjang suaminya, kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya pelan.

Ditatapnya sayu wajah pucat itu. Perasaan khawatir hebat yang sedari tadi malam dirasakannya belum juga hilang. Melihat luka dibahu bagian kiri Sasuke, hatinya tiba-tiba mencelos. Merasa bersalah. Siapapun tahu kalau luka itu hadir karenanya. Karena ia memasuki kehidupan lelaki itu―tanpa diundang namun karena sebuah kecelakaan yang merupakan kesalahan besar yang fatal. Ia tahu itu.

"Ini salahku," gumamnya sambil meraih tangan kanan Sasuke dan digenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tangan itu dingin dan semoga dengan genggamannya itu bisa sedikit mengalirkan kehangatan kepada suaminya. "Kehadiranku membuat Shion seperti itu. Posisiku yang sebenarnya adalah posisi kepunyaan Shion."

Sakura tersenyum miris. Menghirup aroma tangan khas Sasuke. "Aku membuat Shion marah. Tapi malah kau yang kena. Tidak adil, 'kan?" ucapnya.

Tangan lentik putihnya menyibakkan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajah rupawan itu. Menangkup pipi kirinya sambil sedikit mengelusnya pelan. Lagi-lagi tersenyum miris.

"Cepatlah siuman, Sasuke. Banyak yang ingin kuberitahu padamu."

.

.

.

Cahaya putih yang sangat terang menyilaukan penglihatan lelaki bermata obsidian ini. Ia tak tahu di mana ia berada sekarang. Ruangan putih tak bersisi dan tak bersudut. Begitu membingungkan dan membuatnya sedikit pusing dengan cahayanya. Dan yang membuatnya semakin bingung adalah ia memakai tuxedo putih yang dulu dipakainya dalam acara pernikahannya dengan Uchiha Sakura.

Sebenarnya, ada apa ini?

Perlahan tapi pasti, cahaya itu melembut dan Sasuke dapat melihat di mana ia berada sekarang.

Ruangan bercat putih yang begitu mewah dengan segala perkakasnya. Ia berjalan pelan mengamati sekitarnya, menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Nihil. Tetap saja ia tidak tahu di mana ia berada sekarang. Tapi, terbesit dibenaknya sebuah pemikiran bahwa ini adalah salah satu ruangan di surga. Surga? Berarti ia mengartikan bahwa dirinya sudah mati?

Tatapannya yang semula datar kini berubah lembut, sedikit miris dan hambar. Pemikiran yang tadi sedikit mendukung. Di luar sana hanya ada cahaya dan cahaya. Tidak ada sesuatu yang menyerupai benda padat dan sebagainya dan tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya di ruangan ini. Benarkah ini surga?

Tapi jika memang iya, bolehkah Sasuke meminta untuk dibawakan seorang bidadari agar menemaninya di sini? Bidadari cantik berambut merah muda itu…

"Ijinkan aku memakai mesin waktu untuk membawanya ke sini, bersamaku," gumamnya miris. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa putih yang empuk. Menundukkan kepalanya dan menikmati penyesalannya. "Aku ingin dia duduk di sini."

Tak apa air bening yang bisa menjatuhkan harga diri seorang Uchiha itu menetes, asalkan wanita itu berada di sampingnya sekarang. Tak apa ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, menunjukkan kelemahannya pada wanita itu. Bahwa memang sejujurnya, kelemahannya adalah wanita itu sendiri.

"Sakura…"

Dan sekarang ia menangis dalam kesendiriannya.

Ia ingin jujur, tapi sudah terlambat, 'kan?

"Benar, semuanya sudah terlambat. Sial."

"Siapa bilang sudah terlambat?"

"E-eh?" mendengar sahutan itu, Sasuke cepat-cepat berdiri tegap dan menghapus jejak air matanya. Mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya yang memakai gaun putih mewah mempesona. "Ibu?"

"Kemarilah," wanita itu melebarkan tangannya, menyambut anak bungsunya dengan pelukan hangatnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, tubuh kekar itu pun menubruk keras ibunya dan memeluknya seerat yang ia bisa, tak ingin melepaskannya. "Kau tidak usah menangisi istrimu yang di sana, anakku."

"Aku kehilangannya. Dia terlepas dari genggamanku. Aku ingin dia juga tersesat di sini."

"Tidak, nak. Kau tidak tersesat. Kau tidak kehilangannya. Kau hanya butuh mematangkan pikiranmu dan kau sudah melakukannya." Ucapnya sambil mengusap kepala anak bungsunya sayang. "Sekarang, waktunya kau pulang."

"Aku merindukanmu, ibu." Bukannya melepaskan pelukan itu, Sasuke malah mempereratnya. Siapapun tahu, berpisah dengan ibu tercinta itu sangat menyakitkan. Dan sekalinya bertemu, siapa yang ingin melepaskan kecuali terpaksa dilepaskan. "Biarkan lebih lama lagi di sini."

"Lho? Kau tidak kasihan melihat istrimu menangisimu di sana? Pulanglah," perintahnya pelan. "Ibu pesan, jagalah kehormatan istrimu dan keluargamu. Ibu yakin anak ibu yang tampan ini pasti bisa melaluinya. Masalah awal yang berat sudah kau lalui dengan baik, nak."

"Masalah awal?" Sasuke tersentak dengan tiba-tiba melepas pelukan itu, menatap penuh tanya pada sang ibu. "Tentang kecelakaan… maksudku kebodohanku, Ibu tahu?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak ibu ketahui, sayang." Ucapnya sambil membingkai kedua sisi wajah tampan itu sembari tersenyum. Senyum beliau adalah yang terbaik bagi Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, bu."

"Kau tetap anak ibu yang hebat. Lakukan sebaik-baiknya dan benahi apa yang harus kau benahi. Selamat tinggal, Sasuke. Ibu akan selalu di sampingmu."

"Terima kasih, ibu."

Sebelum semuanya berlalu, ia dengan cepat memeluk sang ibu―begitu erat. Tetesan air bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya yang tertutup sangat rapat seolah-olah tidak ingin melihat kenyataan yang ada bahwa ibunya akan benar-benar pergi. Lambat laun ia melihat bayangan Mikoto menghilang, semakin memudar dan benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya. Akan tetapi senyum itu, senyum sang ibu yang takkan pernah ia lupakan. Dan tentunya pesan itu, akan selalu ia jaga.

'_Aku berjanji…'_

.

.

.

Masih menggenggam tangan itu erat, sambil terus berharap agar lelaki itu sadar secepatnya. Ah, tapi sudah menjelang siang ini suaminya belum sadar juga. Dan bagaimana pun juga, ia lapar. Hei, seharusnya ada Shizune yang menemaninya di sini? Ya, 'kan? Ke mana kepala pelayan itu?

"Ah, aku lapar. Dan seharusnya aku juga membeli makanan untuknya nanti," gumam Sakura sembari berdiri dari kursi berwarna biru gelap itu. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Meraih tas berukuran sedang yang dibawanya tadi. "Aku akan kembali."

Setelah mengusap kepala biru dongker itu, Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya, keluar dari kamar rawat suaminya.

.

.

.

_Tiiiit tiiiit tiiiii_―

"Halo, Sakura-_sama_?" sahut Shizune dalam telepon setelah beberapa saat lalu bergetar dengan heboh di dalam tas kecilnya, menampakkan nama penelpon yang merupakan majikannya.

"_Aku sedang keluar sebentar. Bisa kau datang cepat ke rumah sakit?"_ tanyanya di seberang sana dengan suara yang lemah lembut bak seorang ratu di sebuah kerajaan.

"Sekarang ini saya sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Sakura-_sama_. Memangnya ada apa?" ucap Shizune. Saat ini ia berada dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, dibawa oleh salah satu supir yang bekerja di mansion Uchiha itu. "Adakah sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Sasuke-_sama_?!"

Mendengar keterkejutan Shizune yang mendadak itu, membuat wanita bersurai merah muda itu cekikikan manis walau pelan. Dapat Shizune dengar, majikannya itu benar-benar menertawakannya di seberang sana. "_Sasuke baik-baik saja, kok, Shizune. Kau khawatir, aku lebih khawatir._"

Kepala pelayan itu menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, merutuki dirinya yang terlalu khawatir sesingga melontarkan keterkejutannya secara tiba-tiba―sampai-sampai ditertawakan seperti itu oleh majikannya. "Maaf, Sakura-_sama_. Siapa yang tidak khawatir, luka tembakan itu cukup parah. Ya, 'kan?" ujarnya dengan raut kesedihan.

Menjadi kepala pelayan di mansion Uchiha yang kurang lebih sudah sepuluh tahun bekerja, berada di samping keluarga Uchiha selama itu juga, tentunya Shizune sudah merasakan ada hubungan yang kuat dan rasa sayang terhadap majikannya itu. Tentu Shizune khawatir, apalagi jika mengingat hanya Sasuke-lah yang tersisa dalam keluarga Uchiha. Fugaku sudah tua, dan tentu saja yang mewarisi semua harta dari Uchiha adalah Sasuke.

Semua kendali keluarga Uchiha ada ditangannya.

"Lalu, kenapa Sakura-_sama_ menyuruhku cepat-cepat? Bukannya tadi saya disuruh berangkatnya jam segini?" tanya Shizune bingung.

"_Ah, kebetulan aku sedang keluar sebentar. Kau bawa makanan, kan?"_

"Iya, makannya sudah siap!"

"_Baiklah, aku hanya perlu membeli pelengkap yang sangat dibutuhkannya saja._"

"Um, Sakura-_sama_ hati-hati, ya!"

"_Tentu. Ya, kau cepatlah sampai di sana," __―__biar dia tidak sendirian di kamar rawat itu._

"Iya, iya. Tapi, kenapa harus cep―"

_Tuut tuut_

Sambungan telepon terputus secara sepihak tentunya diputuskan oleh Sakura. Hal itu membuat Shizune menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu sunyi. Hanya suara desahan angin yang terdengar. Menemani lelaki yang belum sadar itu. Hanya goyangan tirai jendela, yang seperti berusaha menghibur keadaan yang sunyi itu. Tak jarang terdengar ciutan burung-burung yang saling bersahutan di luar sana, saling berkomunikasi antara satu dengan lainnya.

Mengobrolkan lelaki itu dan mendoakan agar cepat sadar, mungkin? Ah, lucu sekali.

"Engh…"

Samar terdengar sebuah lenguhan singkat. Tampak lelaki itu―Sasuke―mulai bergerak walau pelan. Matanya terbuka pelan tapi pasti, menampakkan sedikit demi sedikit mata hitam memabukkannya itu. Menelusuri keberadaannya. Menatap lemah sekelilingnya.

Ruangan yang sunyi. Berbau obat-obatan. Tak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya di sini.

Ia berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurnya, berniat mencari seseorang yang sangat ingin dilihatnya. Tapi―

"Akh!"

Rintihya tertahan. Baru saja ia memakai kedua tangannya untuk menumpu badannya, dan langsung saja ia merasakan keram dan sakit dibagian bahu kirinya. "Sial." Umpatnya dengan suara pelan dan menghela nafas setelahnya.

Salahkan dirinya yang benar-benar lupa bahwa ia terluka. Ia lupa bahwa ia telah terkena tembakan―kalau dipikir-pikir kembali itu sungguh mengerikan. Tapi _toh_ itu juga sudah berlalu. Apa mungkin ia lupa karena ia hanya memikirkan satu hal saja? "A-akh…" ia kembali meringis sakit. Mau tidak mau, ia harus kembali tidur lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa membantunya untuk bangkit dari posisinya. Kemana orang-orang itu?

―kemana **wanitanya** itu?

"Sakura," ia bergumam dengan suara paraunya. Hampir tidak terdengar. Ya, jika ia bisa berdiri saat ini juga, ia ingin mencari sosok itu dan sesegera mungkin memeluknya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa. Kau tahu itu.

Menghela nafas dan kembali menutup matanya. Menunggu. Hanya itu yang bisa―

_**Krieeet.**_

'_Sakura!'_ pikirannya tersentak dan tiba-tiba membuka kelopak matanya secepat kilat, memfokuskan penglihatannya pada pintu ruang rawat yang baru saja berdecit pertanda ada orang yang akan muncul di sana.

Tapi nihil. Tidak ada wanitanya di sana. Hanya ada… Shizune.

"Sasuke-_sama_, anda sudah sadar!" pekik Shizune yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu. meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa di atas meja dan dengan cepat menghampiri Sasuke setelahnya. "Syukurlah…"

Wajah Shizune terlihat sumringah dan lega, melihat tuannya sudah siuman. "Saya panggilkan dokter dulu!"

Setelah melontarkan kalimat itu, Shizune pun keluar dan cepat-cepat menuju ruang sang dokter.

.

.

.

Sasuke daritadi terdiam―dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi pertanyaan. Tentu saja menyangkut wanita itu. Ingin menanyakannya pada Shizune tapi tak bisa, ada sesuatu yang meng―

"Oh iya, tuan," sahut Shizune sambil membuka tempat makanan itu, beserta air minumnya. "Sakura-_sama_… Ia sedang keluar, tapi tak tahu ke mana."

Mendengar nama Sakura disebut, segera Sasuke mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Ia menyuruhku cepat-cepat datang ke sini," lanjutnya. Ia duduk di samping Sasuke sambil memegang kotak makanan berisi bubur dan beberapa lauknya. "Katanya ia ada keperluan sebentar."

Sasuke masih terdiam, tak tahu harus menanggapi kalimat Shizune dengan kalimat apa.

"_Ne_, mau makan sekarang?"

"Tidak. Aku haus." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara rendahnya. Ia tidak ingin makan, kecuali kalau wanitanya datang menyuapinya.

"Baiklah. Ini minumnya."

.

.

.

"Baiklah, saya pergi dulu, tuan. Sakura-_sama_ pasti datang, kok! Permisi," pamit Shizune kepada Sasuke yang sudah dalam posisi duduknya. Sesuai perintah Sasuke tadi, Shizune akan pulang mengambilkan pakaian untuknya. Dan kembali pintu itu tertutup rapat bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Shizune dari penglihatannya.

Sendiri lagi. Begitulah yang terjadi.

Tapi apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang tersedia untuknya sekarang, ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya butuh wanita itu dihadapannya―sekarang. Ia ingin menatapnya dalam, terlepas dari apakah wanita itu juga ingin menatapnya. Ya, ia merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya keras. Ini menyakitkan. Seharusnya sewaktu ia siuman tadi, semuanya ada di sampingnya. Menyambut siumannya dengan senyum bahagia, setidaknya mereka tidak kehilangan sosok tampan Sasuke. Tapi, ternyata mereka mempunyai kesibukan masing-masing yang, yah, pastilah lebih penting dari pada dirinya.

Buktinya? Mereka tidak di sini.

Sakura tidak di sampingnya.

Sasuke mendecih sambil membuang muka. "Jangan bilang ia sedang berduaan dengan Sasori."

Bingo. Mungkin karena itu ia tidak di sini.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela nafas. Kali ini menyesali kebodohannya. Buat apa menunggu wanita itu datang, buat apa menunggu sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Melihat Sakura tersenyum lembut kepadanya pun masih sangat jarang. Bahkan, tidak pernah ia melihat Sakura berlari ke arahnya dan segera memeluknya erat. Benar-benar tidak terpikirkan.

Ia lupa kalau mereka terikat karena sebuah kecelakaan dan kesalahan besar yang fatal. Ia lupa kalau Sakura tak pernah melontarkan kalimat lembut layaknya suami dan istri yang saling mencintai. Ia bahkan lupa kalau hampir setiap harinya selalu ada perselisihan yang tidak jelas dan sepele.

Ia lupa kalau… Sakura membencinya.

Jadi kesimpulannya, ia hanya berharap terlalu besar. Salahkan perasaannya yang bahkan mengombang-ambing tuannya sendiri.

Dan sekarang, ia sendiri yang merasakan sakitnya. Ia pikir, ketika ia sadarkan diri, semua yang menangisinya akan tersenyum bahagia sambil menghapus air mata. Ia pikir, semuanya akan berakhir bahagia. Sekarang? Tak ada satu pun orang yang menangisinya. Dan bahkan, mungkin tidak ada satu pun orang yang menghawatirkannya.

Wanita itu…

"Akh," sekali lagi, ia merintih tertahan. Menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk sekedar memegang bahu kirinya, yang baru saja berdenyut sakit.

Sepertinya, kesakitannya lengkap sudah. Dan ini membuatnya bingung. Tak tahu harus mengikuti logikanya atau perasaannya…

_**Ceklek**_**.**

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat siapa lagi yang datang kali ini. Lagi-lagi ia mulai berharap. Ia berharap wanita itu yang muncul dibalik pintu. Tapi mendadak ia ukir senyum tipis dibibirnya, sulit diartikan. Langsung saja ia membuang muka.

"―ia sedang berduaan dengan Sasori. Tidak mungkin di sini," gumamnya disertai tawa kecil nan pelan yang terdengar lemah. Mungkin lebih baik, ia mengikuti logikanya saja dan berhenti berharap.

Tapi, apa salahnya melihat siapa yang datang?

_**Krieeet.**_

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, pintu itu terbuka dan…

Matanya terpaku pada satu sosok yang sedang berjalan masuk. Lidahnya kelu tak bisa berkata-kata. Wanitanya datang?

Lupakan tentang perasaan itu. Sasuke tetap harus jaga _image_, dong.

Ya, Sakura datang dan memasuki ruangan setelah menutup kembali pintu yang tadi dilewatinya. Menenteng sebuah kantongan berukuran sedang dan berjalan melewati Sasuke yang tak bergeming. Menaruh kantongannya di atas meja, tak lupa tasnya juga ditaruh di atas meja.

Namun, ia terpaku di tempat itu. Raut wajahnya berubah bingung tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tapi, kalau boleh jujur, ia senang melihat lelaki itu sudah siuman.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah siuman," sahut Sakura sambil membuka kantongan itu. Anggap saja ini sekedar basa-basi. Tapi, ia tidak bisa begini saja. Masih ingat kalau ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan suaminya itu?

Sakura menghela nafas kemudian berbalik, menghampiri lelaki itu yang tengah terdiam. Berdiri di samping Sasuke dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku benci mengakui ini kepadamu, tapi…"

Mendengar kalimat itu terhenti, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Dan mata mereka bersiborok. Ah, membuat Sasuke semakin lemah saja.

Tangan Sakura bergerak menyusup melalui kedua lengan Sasuke dan tanpa diduga sebelumnya, ia memeluk Sasuke dengan lembut―tanpa ada beban dan paksaan diraut wajah manisnya.

"―aku benar-benar khawatir."

Demi Tuhan, Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka kalimat itu yang akan diutarakan istrinya. Senyum tipis yang sangat berarti pun terukir dibibirnya, walau tetap saja sulit diartikan. Alangkah manisnya kalau setiap hari wanitanya melakukan ini padanya. Ah.

"Aku tak apa."

"Kau bodoh… Bodoh sekali."

"Ini karenamu."

"Maksudmu?"

Tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak naik, berniat membalas pelukan itu. "Kau sadar tidak? Pelukanmu erat sekali."

Wajah Sakura bersemu merah dan akibat kalimat Sasuke barusan, pelukan itu mengendor membuat Sasuke sedikit tidak rela. Salahkan bibir seksinya yang berkata seperti itu.

"Kalau tidak mau dipeluk, bilang!"

Hampir saja Sakura melepaskan pelukannya namun ditahan oleh tangan kanan Sasuke yang melingkarinya.

"Jangan. Biarkan seperti ini."

Biarkan logika dan perasaan itu bergerak sendiri. Sasuke butuh ketenangan. Dan ketenangan itu sudah ia dapatkan sambil meresapi aroma khas wanitanya.

.

.

.

"Aku lapar."

Suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Segera ia menoleh dan didapatinya lelaki itu tengah memandanginya. Tatapan datar yang sulit diartikan. "A-apa?"

"Adakah yang bisa kumakan?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Oke, itu pertanyaan bodoh. Padahal jelas-jelas ia bisa melihat bubur hangat yang terletak di atas meja di samping ranjang rawatnya. "Maksudku―"

"Kau mau bubur itu?" tanya Sakura sambil mendekat. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang bersprei putih itu, lalu meraih semangkuk bubur lengkap dengan lauknya. "Hem?"

"Hn."

Dengan pelan ia menyuapi Sasuke. Tanpa ada sahutan, bahkan tak ada ejekan yang biasannya terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Kali ini, Sakura lebih pendiam dan seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Matanya selalu menatap lurus ke arah sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Ada sesuatu yang menjanggal pikirannya mungkin.

Suapan yang entah keberapa kali, masih sama seperti beberapa menit lalu. Tatapannya bahkan bisa dibilang kosong. Dan itu membuat Sasuke leluasa memandangi Sakura lebih lama dan lebih dekat. Itu sebelum Sakura menoleh tiba-tiba ke arahnya―

"Uhuk!" ―dan membuatnya sedikit terkejut sehingga dengan reflek terbatuk. Jangan salahkan bubur yang ia makan itu, ya. Bubur itu tidak bersalah dan tidak bertulang.

"Makanya kalau makan yang pelan, tersedak bubur kan tidak lucu," ujar Sakura sambil memberi minum Sasuke. "Sudah?"

"Aa."

Sakura meletakkan gelas yang isinya sudah tandas setengah di atas meja, kemudian kembali duduk. Menghela nafasnya dan lagi-lagi melamunkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sembari memandangi wajah cantik itu lekat-lekat. "Seperti ada yang menjanggal pikiranmu."

"Aa, tidak. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa." jawab Sakura, gesturnya seperti menghindari pertanyaan itu.

"Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku, terlebih lagi kalau itu ada hubungannya denganmu dan kandunganmu."

"Maaf." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya merasa bersalah. Setelah semua ini terjadi dan kau seperti ini. Ini semua salahku. Aku yang membuat Shion seperti itu, dan membuatmu terluka―"

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Dan tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau pikirkan, semua hal tentang kejadian itu cukup kau lupakan saja."

"Ini sama saja dengan aku yang melukaimu―" mendongakkan kepalanya cepat dan menatap nanar ke arah Sasuke. "―secara tidak langsung."

"Sebaliknya jika kau yang terkena tembakan itu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri."

"Tapi, bukan aku yang―"

"Makanya, biar aku saja menanggungnya. Karena memang harus aku."

"..."

"Lupakan tentang itu. Istirahatlah."

"T-tapi aku…"

"Jangan membuatku khawatir, Sakura."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Benar-benar kurang ajar Shion itu! Beraninya ya, melakukan itu pada kalian! Dia yang bukan siapa-siapa mengganggu hubungan kalian? Cih, dia memang harus diberi pelajaran. Ini kan sama saja dengan pembunuhan! Dasar psikopat sialan!" umpat Naruto sambil mondar-mandir dihadapan beberapa rekan-rekannya. Ekspresi wajahnya yang disertai keringat dikedua sisi pipinya membuat dirinya menyerupai para buruh yang lagi demo minta kenaikan gaji.

Bila melihat ekspresi yang lain, mereka terlihat bosan. Hey, Naruto sudah daritadi mengumpat tidak jelas. Sejak ia tiba tadi sudah mulai seperti itu. Mau dikata orasi juga bukan. Ha, memang seorang sahabat yang tidak rela melihat sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu. Bahkan sampai seperti ini.

"_Teme_!" ia tiba-tiba berhenti bermondar-mandir dan langsung menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang rawatnya. "Kau harus lebih kuat lagi! Masa kau mau dikalahkan oleh perempuan yang seupil begitu―"

"Berisik kau Naruto!"

_**BLETAK!**_

"Aww!" Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus kepala kuningnya yang baru saja terkena lemparan batu salak oleh Shikamaru. Sedang yang lain hanya tertawa melihat teman yang selalu heboh itu.

"N-Naruto-_kun_…"

"Tidak, Hinata. Aku tak apa. Tidak seperti _Teme_ itu. Lemah sekali―"

_**BLETAK**_**.**

"Dobe."

"Iya! Iya! Aku hanya bercanda, kok! Soalnya aku sangat senang melihat Shion diprores dipengadilan! Iya kan, Sakura-_chan_? Haha!"

"Hum."

"Benar! Mungkin lebih baik ia mati saja. Enak sekali dia, memperlakukan Sakura seperti itu!" Ino angkat bicara dengan raut wajah ogah-ogahan mengingat bagaimana seorang Shion itu.

"Kau betul, Ino! Lebih baik dia mati saja! Haha!" decak Naruto membenarkan.

Dan ruangan itu masih berlangsung dengan hebohnya. Naruto benar-benar heboh. Sampai-sampai tak ada yang bisa menyadari bahwa, Sasuke hanya ingin berdua menikmati angin malam rumah sakit itu bersama―

―Sakura.

.

.

.

"Ternyata menginap di rumah sakit melelahkan juga," gumam Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi kamarnya. Ia baru saja membersihkan dirinya dan sekarang memakai jubah mandi berwarna biru muda. Masih terlihat butir-butiran air yang sebelumnya membasahi tubuhnya.

Ia berjalan menuju meja rias dan duduk di sana. "Ah, acara selanjutnya adalah… tidur."

Setelah melihat keadaan kulit wajahnya yang baik-baik saja, Sakura pun menghampiri lemari. Membuka pintu lemari itu dan memilah-milah baju yang pas dengan _mood_-nya sekarang. Setelah itu memakainya satu persatu.

"Saatnya tidur," gumamnya sambil berjalan agak bungkuk saking lelahnya mendekati tempat tidur. Merebahkan tubuhnya dengan sangat pelan. Ingat, kalau ia tengah mengandung seorang bayi titipan Tuhan di dalam perutnya? Ingat, 'kan? Bagus.

Pelan tapi pasti, mata _emerald_ itu tertutup. Tanda bahwa Sakura sudah nyaman dengan posisinya. Beberapa menit berlalu dan ia benar-benar menikmati hangatnya tempat tidur itu. Tapi... matanya tiba-tiba terbuka lagi ketika ia mengingat sesuatu.

"…apa ia tidak apa-apa tidur sendirian di kamarnya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Apa harus ku temani?"

_**Krik**_**…**

"…bagaiamana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya seperti orang bodoh. "Haruskah? Aargh―"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah di sini."

"Huwaaa!" Sakura terkejut bukan main mendengar suara yang cukup rendah itu. Ia tiba-tiba bangun dan menoleh ke arah samping yang ia belakangi tadi. Tangannya memegangi dadanya, berusaha meminimalisir keterkejutannya tadi. "Eh! Kau?"

Sosok itu adalah suaminya sendiri, dikiranya _Dracula_ atau bahkan _Vampir_. _Dracula _dan _Vampir_ beda, 'kan? Iya, beda.

"Boleh?" tanyanya mencoba membuat persetujuan.

"Kau membuatku kaget, bodoh!" Sakura menyipitkan matanya menatap Sasuke dengan garang. "Hem? Tidak boleh!"

"Kau mengandung anakku dan aku harus melindunginya."

"E-eh?... I-itu… Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri, kok!" Sakura masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Memajukan bibirnya dan menatap ke arah lain dengan angkuh. Layaknya seorang boss.

"Benar begitu?"

"Yup." Ah, arogan sekali gayanya. Melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi.

"Tapi―Akh! T-tanganku… tanganku keram, s-sakit sekali," erang Sasuke sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur di samping Sakura. Merintih kesakitan sejadi-jadinya yang ia bisa.

"E-eh! Jangan bercanda! Di sini tidak ada dokter!" Yang benar saja, Sakura panik dan memegangi bahu kiri Sasuke. "Kalau memang masih sakit kenapa harus pulang! Merepotkan―"

"A-akh…"

"Aduh, apa yang harus ku lakukan!"

"Aakh. Tanganku…"

"S-Sasuke… Aku mohon bertahanlah!"

"Aaaakh…"

Sasuke yang sudah duduk di atas ranjang berukuran _king size_ itu hanya dapat merintih kesakitan sambil melihat ekspresi panik Sakura. Tangan Sakura pun memegangi tangan kekar itu, berusaha sedikit meredamkan rasa sakitnya. Posisi mereka yang cukup dekat membuat Sasuke bisa menghirup aroma segar dari tubuh istrinya itu. Menurutnya, wajah panik Sakura terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Dan seringai mematikan pun terukir dibibir seksi Sasuke. Merupakan hal yang sangat lucu apabila ia bisa sukses mengelabui wanita yang berpendirian keras di hadapannya. Melihat wajah panik yang akut itu, Sasuke tertawa kecil sambil mengacak pelan rambut _bubble gum_ itu.

"Kena kau."

_**Cup.**_

"E-eh?!"

"Selamat tidur, istriku."

Sasuke merebahkan punggungnya dan mengambil posisi tidur senyaman mungkin―tentu saja dengan wajah yang tidak berdosa itu, sementara Sakura masih kaget akibat ciuman singkat dipipinya itu, dan kalimat itu? Ah, benar-benar bisa membuat wajah cantik itu memerah sempurna.

"J-jadi tanganmu tidak sakit?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Err, tidak?"

"Aa."

"Ugh. Sial!"

"Tidurlah, Sakura―"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ketika kau datang dan mengganggu kenyamanan di sini. Mataku tidak bisa tertutup!"

Tangan Sasuke menarik lembut tangan Sakura, menuntun wanita itu agar tidur di sampingnya. Dan sukses. Lagi-lagi mereka dalam posisi yang sangat dekat. "Aku hanya berusaha melakukannya dengan baik."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Marah?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau pasti marah. Lagaknya begitu."

"Sudah tahu, kenapa bertanya?"

"Karena aku ingin tahu lebih jelas."

"Butuh penjelasan apa lagi, tuan yang menyebalkan?"

"Aku harap agar sekarang kau diam dan tidur, nyonya yang cerewet."

"Kau diam, aku pun akan diam! Mengalahlah, tuan!"

"Hn, baiklah istriku."

"Aku membencimu, suamiku."

"Benar begitu, istriku?"

"Yap, benar sekali. Karena kau…"

"Kau apa?"

"…Ah, lupakan." Sakura menghela nafas dan mulai terdiam. Menikmati hangatnya selimut dan kehadiran suami yang katanya menyebalkan itu di sampingnya. Suasana yang cukup menyebalkan tapi bisa menimbulkan sesuatu yang hangat. Mata itu mulai tertutup dan sekarang tahap-tahap untuk tertidur dengan nyenyak, damai, dan―

"Aku tidak pernah bisa tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu."

"…Aku pun begitu," sahut Sakura dengan mata yang masih tertutup. "Dan aku membencimu."

"Masih belum bisa menerima takdir ini?"

"Kau berpikir bahwa ini sudah ditakdirkan? Aku dan kau. Kau berpikir kita adalah takdir? Ha. Pemikiran yang sangat lucu." Sakura mendengus pelan menahan tawa, membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya menghela nafas. Ia memandangi wajah Sakura lekat-lekat dari samping.

"Kau memang belum bisa menerima semua ini."

"Aku tak tahu, apa yang harus kulakukan. Dan mengikuti pendirianku adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk tetap di sini." Ucap Sakura membuka matanya. "Pendirianku adalah mengikuti ke mana perasaanku mengalir."

"Hn?"

"Setidaknya setelah semua ini terjadi. Ah, semuanya seperti bercampur aduk. Sulit diartikan."

"Apapun itu, kau tetap terikat denganku."

"Pembicaraanmu selalu berbelok-belok, Pantat Ayam! Apa lagi yang kau maksud itu?"

"Bagaimanapun perasaanmu itu, siapapun orang yang kau cintai, setidaknya kau tetap milikku―maksudku, kau istriku. Jadi, tentu saja tidak mudah bagimu bebas dariku. Ada tali yang―"

"Hah? Kau seperti mengikatku, suamiku."

"Memang kenyataannya begitu."

"LALU KAPAN AKU BISA TIDUR NYENYAK?! DASAR CEREWET!" nada suara Sakura agak meninggi. Menatap sangar kedua bola mata onyx dihadapannya. "Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku tidur, tapi secara tidak langsung melarangku dengan mengajakku mengobrol. Bodoh seka―EH?"

"Baiklah, ayo tidur," bisik Sasuke pelan. Perlakuan Sasuke sukses membuat wajah Sakura kembali memerah. Ia mendekap wanitanya dalam kehangatan walaupun itu secara mendadak dan reflek. Namun, biarkan seperti itu. Toh, Sakura juga tidak menepisnya. Ia mulai menutup matanya dan membiarkan hal itu.

Hangat sekali, asal kau tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari mulai memasuki kamar melalui jendela yang tirainya sudah disibakkan oleh pemilik kamar. Burung-burung pun terdengar bernyanyi di luar sana. Desiran angin pagi tak lupa melengkapi _moment_ indah dipagi hari yang cerah. Setidaknya bagi mereka yang berbahagia.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, wajah damai wanita bersurai merah muda itu terpampang jelas. Kedua tangannya yang bergerak menguncir rambutnya di belakang dengan rapi. Tampak ia sudah terlihat segar, dengan dress putihnya ia terlihat cantik. Kelihatan sangat dewasa. Dengan langkah santai, ia menghampiri meja riasnya dan duduk di sana.

Sekilas melirik seseorang yang masih bergumul di bawah selimut di atas ranjang melalui cermin pada meja riasnya. Dan reflek membuatnya menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika melihat tubuh itu bergerak menggeliat. Sesuatu sempat terbesit dipikirannya. Yah, ia bahkan belum bisa menyangka kehidupannya akan sampai seperti ini. Tapi, ini tidak terlalu buruk juga.

"Terkadang indah di saat tertentu. Tapi, dia menyebalkan," gumam Sakura sembari meraih sebuah kotak bedak. Memolesi pelan kulit wajahnya dengan bedak putih yang selalu dipakainya. Kemudian setelah itu, ia kembali memperhatikan penampilannya. "Padahal kalau dilihat-lihat, aku tidak begitu cantik. Tapi―"

Sembari melirik lagi. Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan suara yang agak dipelankan. "―dia tetap mengindahkanku. Semacam ini semua dimulai dengan semestinya. Padahal kenyataannya tidak. Tapi―"

Bibir mungil itu mengukir sebuah senyum tipis. "―menjalani ini, apa salahnya? Aku mulai merasa nyaman sepertinya."

Sedikit menyelami pikiran mengenai hal yang saat ini dijalaninya. Setidaknya ia sempat berpikir juga bahwa, ini akan berlalu lebih baik apabila ia menjalaninya dengan baik pula. Jadi intinya mudah saja, cukup menjalaninya sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi. Sesuai dengan apa yang lelaki itu inginkan, selama itu masih bisa dicerna oleh otak kerasnya, selama itu masih bisa dipenuhinya.

"…Engh…"

Sakura terdiam ketika mendengar lenguhan Sasuke di atas ranjang sana. Menggeliat dengan pelan hingga ia tersadar dari tidurnya. Membuka matanya pelan, sehingga ia bisa terjaga dari tidurnya. Melihat itu, Sakura berdiri dan berjalan pelan menghampiri jendela kamar. Tirai jendela yang sedari tadi sudah disibakkan membuatnya langsung bisa melihat keluar melalui kaca jendela. Sudah siang rupanya.

"Hanya orang pemalas yang bangun jam segini." Ucap Sakura. "Teman-temanmu sedari tadi berkokok di luar sana, membangunkanmu, tapi kau tidak bangun-bangun juga." Cibirnya sembari melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Sedikit melirik ke arah lelaki itu yang mulai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan seketika terdiam saat mendengar kalimat cibiran itu, sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. Menatapnya dengan sayu dengan salah satu tangan menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Aku baru tahu ada ayam yang pemalas begini."

Ucapnya lagi dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke menajamkan tatapannya. Menggerakkan otot-otot kakinya untuk sekedar berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang sibuk mencibirnya itu. Menyadari Sasuke bergerak, Sakura pun menoleh dengan angkuh menatapnya.

"Rupanya ayam pemalas sudah bangun," ujar Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Entah karena hal apa ia melakukan ini, dengan spontan ia tidak berhenti menyeletuk suaminya yang baru saja terbangun itu. Mata _onyx_ yang menatapnya tajam seakan berusaha melahapnya hidup-hidup. Dan jarak yang memisahkan mereka tadi sudah diminimalisirkan oleh Sasuke yang kini berada sangat dekat dihadapannya.

Bertatapan dan saling menantang dalam tatapan diam itu. Dan lagi-lagi dengan angkuhnya, Sakura mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi, berlagak seperti boss lagi. Tidak ingin dikalahkan oleh makhluk tampan dihadapannya ini, ya, ia tidak bisa memungkiri walau baru saja bangun tidur pun lelaki itu tetap terlihat tampan dan mempesona. Apalah itu namanya, Sakura tetap tidak ingin meleleh tiba-tiba karena hal itu. Karena tetap saja, ia wanita keras kepala.

Entah hal apa yang saat ini menyentuh kulit lehernya. Mengusapnya dengan lembut dan… erotis?

"E-eh…"

Sakura terpaku dalam keterkejutannya dan tiba-tiba merasa gugup ketika tersadar bahwa sesuatu itu adalah tangan suaminya sendiri. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan ia menjadi lemah dengan hal seperti ini. Padahal tadinya, ia masih ingin menantanginya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengurangi jarak diantara mereka. Dan entah sejak kapan tatapannya melembut seperti itu?

"A-apa yang akan kau―"

_**Cup.**_

Kecupan singkat itu menginterupsi kalimatnya. Kecupan pagi yang hangat dikening lebarnya.

"Selamat pagi," bisik Sasuke sembari tersenyum tipis namun terlihat memabukkan. Ia menarik tangannya kembali dan mulai beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Sakura yang lagi _ngambang_. Dengan senyum yang masih terpampang diwajah tanpa dosa itu, ia berjalan keluar dari kamar Sakura. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang berputar-putar diotaknya.

.

.

.

_**Drrrt drrrrt drrrrt.**_

Terdengar sebuah ponsel berdering. Namun terabaikan karena sang pemilik ponsel sedang sibuk memilah-milah _dress_ cantik disebuah butik mewah. Tangannya menyentuh dengan pelan berbagai bentuk _dress_ cantik nan indah di tempat khusus _dress_ mahal dan berkualitas tinggi dalam butik itu. Sedangkan tangan kirinya hanya bertengger di dalam saku celananya.

Tangannya berhenti pada sebuah _dress_ indah berwarna merah marun pendek dan mengkilau pada bagian dadanya. Bentuk bagian atas yang terbuka, akan memperlihatkan bahu wanita yang memakainya. Hanya ada tali kecil yang nanti akan bertengger dikedua bahunya. Kain _dress_ yang diambil bahan berkualitas itu tampak berkelap-kelip. Bagian pinggir bawah tampak berenda sederhana namun malah membuat _dress_ itu tambah terlihat cantik. Sungguh indah dan menawan, namun akan lebih indah lagi jika _dress_ itu sudah terpasang pada tubuh istrinya tentunya.

Sejujurnya, ia sudah merencanakan ini dari kemarin-kemarin. Mengunjungi kota yang bernama Aomori dengan berbagai resort pariwisata yang indah dan eksotis. Entah ini masih bisa disebut berbulan madu atau tidak, yang terpenting, ia bisa membawa wanitanya ke tempat yang romantis dan indah―tempat mereka hanya berdua saja di sana. Tempat di mana mereka akan menyatukan cinta mereka dengan nuansa bulan purnama yang menawan dan, aah, terlalu indah untuk dibayangkan. Lebih baik secepatnya ia membayar _dress_ ini dan pulang. Mempersiapkan segalanya untuk bulan madu itu.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat saat membayangkan terlihat bagaimanakah Sakura saat memakainya. Pasti sangat cantik dan sek―

_**Drrtt drrrrrttt**_

Seperti ada balon yang pecah yang sukses menghancurkan khayalan tingkat tingginya, ah menyebalkan sekali orang yang menghubunginya sampai berkali-kali itu. Sasuke sudah mulai risih dengan _handphone_-nya sendiri. Segera ia membunuh, maksudnya mematikan alat komunikasi canggih itu, dan kembali dihempaskannya ke dalam kantung celana. '_Sesekali bolos kerja, tak apalah.'_ Pikirnya dengan wajah yang super duper tak merasa berdosa.

.

.

.

.

"Aaah~ kenyang seka―EEEEEEEHHH? Sejak kapan kau di situ?!" ucap Sakura diakhiri nada yang meninggi ketika ia melihat Sasuke berada tetap dihadapannya. Ceritanya tadi Sakura baru saja mau masuk kamar dan membuka pintu, namun tiba-tiba saja muncul penampakan laki-laki ganteng dihadapannya ketika ia membuka pintu. Sakura terkesiap. "Sudah pulang, eh? Kapan? Kau tidak bilang."

"Tadaima, Sakura-_chan_," sahut Sasuke pelan sembari mengacak nakal surai merah muda lembut dihadapannya. Senyum lembut dan sangat bermakna itu terpampang dibibirnya.

"A-apa-apaan kau―"

"Jangan hancurkan _mood_-ku yang sangat bagus hari ini, istriku," ucap Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya, bukannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana seperti biasa, tangan itu malah meraih tangan Sakura dan menariknya pelan―berjalan memasuki kamar. Sementara yang punya tangan hanya bisa bersungut tidak jelas dengan bibir mengerucut. "Kau harus siap-siap," ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Hah? Siap-siap untuk apa? Dasar aneh," Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya jenaka. Sepintas ia menatap penampilan suaminya yang cukup rapi malam ini. Entah bagaimana, lelaki itu sudah tampak segar dan rapi sekali. Tatanan rambutnya yang disisir dengan rapi, kulit putih agak pucat dan bibir yang seksi seperti menambah kesan vampir ganteng pada dirinya, juga kaos biru gelap dan jeans hitam bermerek melekat ditubuhnya. "Kau baru pulang dari kantor, 'kan? Mau keluar lagi, huh?"

"Dalam waktu setengah jam, kau harus siap. Gunakan semua barang yang sudah kusiapkan dalam tas itu," ucapnya dengan wajah tak berdosa, belum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Kepalanya bergoyang menunjukkan tas yang ia sebut tadi sambil mengerling. "Ku tunggu di depan." Kalimat terakhir itu meluncur dengan tegas dibibir Sasuke, membuat Sakura semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Mulutnya terkatup ingin memprotes karena beberapa pertanyaannya tadi sama sekali belum dijawab―dan apa itu wajah sok tampan? Walaupun memang benar sih, dia memang tampan. Namun langkah gagah sang suami yang mulai beranjak keluar dari kamar membuatnya terdiam. Setelahnya, hanya ada sahutan 'menyebalkan' dan tatapan mematikan khas Sakura.

'_Pantat Ayam bodoh!'_

.

.

.

.

_**BLETAK!**_

"Woy, udah siap nih!" teriak Sakura di samping telinga Sasuke setelah sukses memukul kepala berambut ravennya. Sang empunya kepala hanya meringis kecil sambil menoleh ke arah sang istri yang katanya sudah siap. Sakura memasang pose berdiri kuda dengan wajah yang cukup malas dengan keadaan. Sikapnya entah bagaimana bisa berubah menjadi cewek tomboy begitu. Dan bahkan ia menguyah permen karet yang menambah kesan tomboynya. Padahal penampilannya sudah sangat cantik dan feminin sekali. Ditubuhnya melekat semua isi tas tadi, tanpa kurang satu pun. Dan itu sangat menyempurkan kecantikannya. Tapi… kesan seksinya mana?

Melihat sakura, Sasuke menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian senyum tipis itu hilang digantikan dengan perahu terbalik, alhasil wajahnya seperti orang malas melebihi ekspresi malas yang ditampilkan Sakura tadi. Tubuh tegapnya tak lagi setegap awalnya. Tatapannya sudah tak secerah tadi, seperti ada awan hitam yang bertengger dikepalanya. '_Kenapa jadi tomboy begitu?!' _histerisnya dalam hati.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura sambil melototkan matanya. "Ada yang salah?"

'_Ya, ini sangat salah sayang.'_

"Woi, ada apa sih? Kalau mau jalan, langsung aja cabut. Nanti keburu hujan, bego."

'_Tidak sayang. Tunggu.'_

Tatapan Sasuke yang seperti menginterogasi Sakura membuat Sakura memelankan kunyahan permen karetnya. Ia mulai goyah terhadap sikap aneh Sasuke yang menatapnya lekat dalam diam. Padahal ia sendiri yang bersikap aneh. Buat apa coba ia sok tomboy padahal tidak tomboy sama sekali. Kalau lihat kecoa, nangis juga. "A-apa?" suaranya meninggi ketika Sasuke melangkah mendekatinya. Memegang kedua bahu Sakura agar tidak pergi dan tetap dihadapannya. Semakin aneh.

Sakura berhenti menguyah permen karet itu. Tatapan ala orang tomboynya menghilang begitu saja ketika ia merasakan tangan Sasuke sudah berada di kedua sisi wajahnya―digantikan dengan ekspresi wajah anak kecil imut yang lagi kehilangan ibunya. Tangan itu menahan kepalanya. Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke menarik pelan kepala Sakura, dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir merah muda sakura. "Tolonglah." Desis Sasuke sesaat sebelum memusnahkan jarak yang sebelumnya memisahkan mereka.

Sakura terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang tak pernah begini. Ciuman dari Sasuke yang lebih agresif dari biasanya―yang memang baru sekali menciumnya. Tangan Sakura mencengkram kaos biru suaminya ketika dirasakan bibirnya digigit. Membuatnya mendesah pelan dan sedikit membuka mulutnya. Langsung saja lidah nakal Sasuke menerobos masuk dan menemukan benda menyebalkan yang dari tadi bertengger dalam mulut Sakura. Tak ingin berlama-lama, langsung saja ia membawa keluar benda durhaka yang sedari tadi bertengger di dalam mulut Sakura, memindahkannya dulu ke mulutnya sendiri. Setelah kedua bibir mereka berpisah, langsung saja dengan sebal Sasuke membuang permen karet itu ke tanah. Kembali menatap ke arah Sakura yang sudah mundur selangkah dengan wajah imut seperti anak kecil yang sedang ketakutan. Tatapan Sasuke menegas, ia menghela nafas pelan sesaat sebelum membuang tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Kali ini aku serius. Tolong mengertilah sedikit," ucapnya dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Mendengar itu membuat Sakura terkesiap. Hei, kenapa ia tiba-tiba sangat merasa bersalah? Melihat pergerakan Sasuke yang tak seceria tadi membuktikan bahwa _mood_-nya benar-benar sudah hilang. "B-baiklah…"

Sakura kembali beranjak menuju kamar. Entah untuk apa, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu. Sementara Sasuke yang masih ditempat hanya bisa tersenyum lembut menatapi punggung mulus sang istri. "Kebobolan, hn?" setelahnya hanya terdengar cekikikan kecil darinya.

'_Aku serius tidak menyukai ada benda lain bercumbu dalam mulutmu selain aku."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kita ke mana?" tanya Sakura membuka pembicaraan, walaupun tanpa melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya. Ia sibuk menatapi jalan malam yang ramai dan penuh lampu berwarna-warni. Melihat jalan yang sudah tidak dikenalinya lagi, ia berinisiatif bertanya kembali. "Ini jalan ke mana?"

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu?" sahut Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Salah satu alisnya naik.

"Kalau aku tahu, aku pasti tak akan membuang-buang suaraku untuk sekedar bertanya padamu."

"Seperti orang luar saja." Celetuk Sasuke sambil tersenyum miring.

"Kau lupa kalau aku dari Suna, eh?"

_**Toenggg**_

"Hn, bukan begitu―"

Belum Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sakura secepat kilat menyemburnya dengan, "Halah, tidak usah jaga imej (baca: _image_), tampang bodohmu itu menunjukkan bahwa kau benar-benar lupa," ia melipat ke dua tangan putih mulusnya di depan dada. Merasa menang mungkin? Dan jika kau belum tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke tidak fokus dengan pembicaraan yang tadi adalah karena ia memikirkan sebuah rencana atau strategi atau siasat atau apalah itu terserah.

"…"

"_Baka_."

"…"

"Bego."

"…"

"Pantat ayam bego sok ganteng padahal pelupa ju―"

"MASALAH GITHUU BUAT LOEHHH?" sembur Sasuke cepat menginterupsi kalimat Sakura yang berhasil terdiam terpaku terhenyak ter―apalah _whatever_―intinya Sakura super duper kaget mendengar yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke. Ngomong-ngomong, tak ada angin-tak ada hujan-tak ada gumpalan asap-tak ada nenek sihir, Sasuke tiba-tiba fasih berbicara menyerupai anak alay yang alaynya sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi―seperti penyakit yang sudah akut. Siapa saja taulah, orang alay itu ngomong kayak mau muntah geethow (_no typo_) trus trus kayaq tenggorokannya tuh ada gangguan gheto (_no typo_). _Whatever_-lah, intinya Sakura terheran-heran melihat apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan. Oke, dia benar-benar tidak menjaga imej lagi.

Dan yang lebih inti lagi, SEJAK KAPAN SASUKE BISA BERBICARA LAYAKNYA ORANG ALAY GAK KETULUNGAN YANG ALAYNYA SUDAH STADIUM AKHIR?!

Okay, lupakan soal itu. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan, Sasuke menghela nafas karena wanitanya sudah tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi, kan tenang. Sembari melirik ke arah Sakura yang ekspresinya seperti orang yang seakan-akan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada. Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat membentuk seringaian nakal yang menghanyutkan―sayangnya Sakura tidak melihatnya jadi tidak ada yang akan hanyut.

'_Bilang saja kalau kau tidak terima melihat suamimu yang paling ganteng sedunia ini menjadi orang alay. Hoek. Gue juga ga terima kalee kalo gue jadi orang kamfungan kayak gitu! Ga mungkinlah Sasuke Uchiha yang ganteng imut tapi ga kayak marmut ini jadi orang alay ga ketulungan. Hellooow~ loe ngaca Sasuke, loe tuh guanteng banget. Jadi orang alay kek gitu bakalan jatuhin imej loe. Iyyyuuuwh.'_

_**Krik. Krik.**_

EH? LALU INNER YANG BARUSAN BICARA ITU SIAPA?!

_**Toenggg!**_

.

.

.

"Kita menginap di sini," ucap Sasuke sembari meletakkan sebuah tas yang cukup besar yang berisikan pakaian dan lain-lain. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sibuk memanjakan matanya―melihat-lihat sekeliling villa dan pemandangan sekitar yang begitu indah. Villa yang sekarang ditempatinya sudah menjadi milik Uchiha _Corp_ sejak dua tahun lalu dan kebetulan sudah lama Sasuke tidak berjalan-jalan ke tempat itu. Bangunan villa itu menyerupai bangungan-bangunan ala Eropa, arsitektur yang khas. Pepohonan yang rindang dan halaman yang cukup luas serta dipenuh bunga-bunga cantik mengitari villa itu. Jika kita ke lantai dua dan berdiri di terasnya maka akan terlihat pemandangan kota Aomori dan gunung-gunung tinggi. Yang pernah Sakura dengar, kota Aomori itu memang indah dan ada satu gunung berapi yang masih aktif entah di daerah bagian mana. Ternyata semua keindahan-keindahan kota Aomori yang pernah ia dengar bukan hanya bualan, semua itu benar dan Sakura sudah bisa menyaksikannya sekarang.

"Hei," panggil Sasuke beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Uhm! Ya?" agak sedikit kaget Sakura menoleh dan berlari kecil menghampiri suaminya itu. "Apa?"

"Kalau malam, udara di sini akan turun beberapa derajat. Masuklah," ucapnya dengan wajah dan nada khasnya seperti biasa.

Ia meraih tangan istrinya itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam villa―tepatnya disebuah ruangan yang entah entah apa namanya itu. Ruangan itu tidak memiliki pencahayaan terang seperti ruangan lain, cahayanya remang-remang. Walaupun tidak luas, ruangan itu tetap terlihat elegan dengan perabot yang mewah―yah walaupun perabotnya hanya meja makan beserta kursinya. Juga yang memperindah ruangan itu adalah bunga-bunga cantik di masing-masing sudut ruangan dilengkapi lilin-lilin kecil.

Keduanya menghampiri meja yang berbentuk lingkaran itu dengan bunga dan lilin di tengahnya. Entah kenapa, sejak tadi tatapan Sasuke sudah melembut. Ia menatap Sakura yang wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi bingung penuh tanya. Ya, itu wajar. Sakura tak tahu apa maksud dan tujuan Sasuke membawanya ke tempat ini.

"Duduklah," kata Sasuke sembari menarik salah satu kursi untuk Sakura duduki. Tak menunggu lama, Sakura pun duduk dengan manis dikursi itu―masih dengan wajah bingung penuh tanyanya yang imut, sungguh imut. Membuat Sasuke ingin menggigit dan menelannya.

"Ehm." Terdengar deheman dari Sasuke setelah Sasuke duduk dengan posisi yang berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Hum?" Sakura menyahut bingung seakan bertanya kepada Sasuke. Namun suaminya itu hanya diam sambil menatapinya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Permisi Sasuke-_sama_ dan Sakura-_sama_," sebuah suara orang lain terdengar, tentunya dengan refleks sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara itu, tidak dengan Sasuke yang tetap _stay cool_ menatapi Sakura. Yang Sakura lihat, ada lima orang yang berdiri di sana. Memakai pakaian putih-putih. **Ehm**. Jangan berpikiran aneh dulu. Mereka bukan pocong ataupun kuntilanak, tapi mereka hantu―maaf, bukan itu juga, tapi mereka adalah pelayan di villa ini dan mereka datang karena mendengar deheman tuannya tadi. _Excellent!_

Setelah melihat tuannya menggangguk, barulah ke lima pelayan itu berjalan masuk. Masing-masing pelayan membawa sesuatu ditangannya dan menatanya di atas meja. Sakura dapat menghirup aroma dari sesuatu itu yang ternyata adalah… MAKANAN! Oh tenang. Baru menghisap aromanya saja Sakura sudah ketagihan, apalagi nanti kalau sudah dimakan?

"Permisi tuan," ucap ketua pelayan setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar diikuti empat anggotanya. Dengan senyum bahagia Sakura menatapi punggung para pelayan itu, mungkin ia sangat berterima kasih karena ia dibawakan makanan pada saat lapar begini. Setelah pelayan-pelayan itu menghilang dari balik pintu, Sakura kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke makanan enak di atas meja dihadapannya. Oh, ada salad!

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dengan suara bassnya yang memabukkan.

"Hm? Apa?" sahut Sakura membalas tatapan suaminya. Ia tiba-tiba terhenyak melihat seorang Sasuke yang saat ini dihadapannya. Entah bagaimana ia bisa merasakan aura nyaman dan hangat dari Sasuke. Ketika ia melihat ke mata hitamnya, ia seperti terhisap ke dalam sana. Memabukkan. Baru kali ini Sakura merasa terhipnotis jika melihat mata itu. Menghanyutkan tapi entah kenapa begitu menenangkannya. Oh, bahkan tangannya sekarang sudah terasa hangat sekali. Seperti ada dua buah tangan yang menggenggamnya erat.

Dan ternyata memang ada bua buah tangan yang menggenggamnya.

"Aku telah banyak membuat kesalahan. Kau jadi banyak beban."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku minta maaf." Ucap Sasuke lembut, ia mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Aa. Uhm. Yaa… Bukannya bagaimana sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kita sudah sejauh ini. Y-ya…"

_WATEPAK_! Sakura salting.

"Tetaplah bersamaku."

"Ya, jika itu maumu."

"Aku―"

"Kau tidak lupa kan kalau dalam diriku ada diri lain?" ucap Sakura dengan wajah imutnya, membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Menurutnya itu lucu.

"Kalau saja aku lupa, bunuh saja aku."

"Wah, itu pasti!" celetuk Sakura sambil tersenyum bangga, menanggapi serius kalimat Sasuke barusan. Namun setelah itu ia malah mengukir senyum lembut dibibir manisnya. "Tapi mungkin aku akan mencoba menyadarkanmu terlebih dahulu sebelum membunuhmu."

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu kan suami istri itu bagaimana?"

"Tentunya mereka saling mencintai," ujar Sakura.

"Tepat. Mungkinkah kita bisa termasuk ke dalamnya?"

Sakura terhenyak. Pertanyaan Sasuke barusan sangat pahit―entah bagaimana rasanya tapi Sakura benar-benar tak tahu harus menjawabnya dengan apa. Ia berlipat-lipat kali bingung. Ia tersenyum kikuk. "A-aku tidak tahu. Maaf."

"Begitupun denganku. Tapi aku sudah merasakannya. Aku―"

"Hm?"

"Sakura, aku―"

"Hei, makanan ini semuanya untuk dimakan, kan?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembacaraan, membuat Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya yang entah apa lanjutannya. Tampak Sasuke memasang wajah kecewa yang tidak begitu jelas sehingga Sakura tidak menyadarinya. Hei, siapa yang tidak kecewa jika kita sedang berbicara serius lalu tiba-tiba saja dialihkan? Ah, nyesek kali.

"Ah, ya. Ayo makan."

"Baiklah. Selamat makan~" dengan wajah bahagia Sakura melahap sedikit demi sedikit makanan dihadapannya. Menimbulkan senyum kecil dibibir Sasuke. "Hei, Pantat Ayam, sebenarnya dari tadi aku ingin makan salad, lho~"―_tapi aku tidak meminta karena aku takut mengganggumu._

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang menunjukkan pukul 9 tepat. Dan benar sekali, suhu pun turun beberapa derajat. Meskipun AC sudah dinyalakan tapi tetap saja suhu dinginnya masih terasa. Uh, mengerikan sekali jika Sakura harus tinggal di sini―Sakura tidak suka kedinginan. Ya, bahkan sekarang ia sudah mengambil posisi yang pas di atas tempat tidur empuk dengan selimut tebal menghangatkannya. Baru juga jam segini, ia sudah K.O duluan, ia lelah. Taulah, wanita yang sedang hamil kan memang cepat lelah. "Hhh, kenapa dingin sekali…" gumamnya dengan suara yang agak parau. Jangan sampai ia terkena flu hanya karena ini.

Matanya yang tadi tertutup kini terbuka menampakkan bola mata _emerald_-nya yang indah. Ia membalikkan badannya dan memusatkan penglihatannya pada pintu kamar mandi dalam kamar itu. '_Aah, ayolah jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Ini bukan bulan madu, Sakura_,' ucapnya dalam hati. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Betapa hampa terasa jika tidak ada yang terjadi pada malam ini. **Eits**. Sekali lagi jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Maksudnya, masa sih liburan seperti ini dilalui dengan biasa saja?

_**Bingo**_.Rupanya kau menginginkan yang lebih, Sakura.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Sakura, kau kan sudah bunting-ting-ting!" ucap Sakura histeris namun dengan suara yang pelan. Ia menggigit dasar selimut kemudian mencengkramnya lagi. "Oh tidak, bukan begitu. Kenapa malah berpikiran ke sana, siiih?"

Mau melakukannya lagi, eh?

Dengar suara percikan air dalam kamar mandi itu, dengar bunyi air yang sedang mengalir keluar dari _shower_. Bayangkan orang yang sedang berada di bawah _shower _itu. "Itu suamiku." Ya, benar. Jadi kau bebas melakukan apapun dengannya, bodoh!

Oke, ini bukan saatnya berdebat dengan sisi lainmu, Sakura. Hentikan.

"Dia memang suamiku, tapi…" suara percikan air sudah tak terdengar lagi. "Tapi apakah kami saling mencintai?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa, ingin bertanya kepada rumput yang bergoyang tak mungkin juga. Sakura tidak mungkin bela-belain keluar bertemu dengan rumput-rumput itu dalam keadaan dingin seperti ini. Tidak mungkin. "Apakah aku mencintainya?"

_**Ceklek.**_

Oh, dia keluar pada waktu yang tidak tepat. Ya, disaat Sakura masih menatap ke langit-langit kamar dan menggigit selimut. Seharusnnya beberapa detik sebelumnya ia sudah cepat membalikkan badan ke arah lain agar tidak melihat Sasuke. Tapi sudah terlanjur. Ia dengan reflek menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bodoh. Sebaliknya, Sasuke juga menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Oh, lihat dia. Basah, dada bidangnya basah, rambutnya basah, ia hanya memakai handuk.

"…" Sasuke terdiam menatap Sakura beberapa saat setelah itu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri lemari. Dikiranya tadi Sakura sudah tidur, tapi ternyata belum.

'_Yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah balik badan dan menutup mata.'_ Ucap Sakura dalam hati, kemudian dengan pelan tapi pasti ia berbalik dan cepat-cepat menutup mata. Pikirannya bercampur aduk. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Tadi wajahnya terlihat memerah, lho. Dan Sasuke menyadarinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu Sakura dalam posisi itu. Ia memang lelah tapi kenapa tiba-tiba tidak bisa tidur? Sebenarnya apa yang memenuhi pikirannya itu? _'Kenapa aku sangat memikirkannya?' _Haruskah aku bermain dulu sekarang, tidurnya nanti.

Eh, kau bukan anak-anak.

_**Kriet.**_

Decitan tempat tidur kini jelas terdengar ditelinga Sakura. Membuatnya mempererat cengkramannya pada selimut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya yang menyebabkan itu. Tubuh Sasuke rasanya sudah berada dibelakangnya, bergabung dengannya di bawah selimut. Tidak pernah seperti ini, biasanya kan mereka tidur di kamar yang berbeda. Juga, sepertinya ini biasa saja, tapi kenapa rasanya luar biasa?

_**Sret.**_

Nafas Sakura tiba-tiba tertahan ketika merasakan sesuatu melingkari perutnya, mengusapnya lembut. Ia juga bisa merasakannya dada bidang itu menyentuh punggungnya. Kenapa sedekat ini? Sakura tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ini sangat nyaman dan menghangatkannya, itu sungguh benar. Ini sangat nyaman. Bahkan sekarang ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke ditengkuknya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin menangis?

"Sudah tidur, hn?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang begitu lembut. Sesekali ia mengecup surai merah muda milik istrinya. "Kau dingin? Anak kita di dalam sini bagaimana?"

"…" Sakura hanya terdiam, tak bisa berkata-kata. Tak usah, mungkin Sasuke mengiranya benar-benar sudah tidur.

"Asal kau tahu, aku ingin setiap malam seperti ini," akunya. "Memelukmu, bersamamu."

"…"

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku sampai di sini."

"…"

"Aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku," dekapan itu semakin erat, hidungnya menyesap lamat-lamat aroma khas surai merah muda itu. Rasanya semakin panas, darah Sakura mungkin sudah semuanya mengalir ke wajahnya. "Aku―"

"…" dalam diam Sakura menelan salivanya, jangan sampai Sasuke mendengar degup jantungnya yang begitu cepat ini. Tolong jangan. Tapi yang benar saja, Sakura bisa merasakan degup jantung Sasuke yang tak kalah cepat dari degup jantungnya. Ada apa dengan―

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

_**DEG!**_

Apa itu barusan? Sakura tidak salah dengar, kan? Sungguh ia tidak menyangka Sasuke mengatakan itu padanya. Kalimat itu terdengar begitu lembut dan tulus, tak ada kebohongan dalam nadanya. Sakura semakin memperkuat cengkramannya pada selimut, ia terkejut dengan itu. Tapi juga menimbulkan senyum terharu dibibirnya. Jujur saja, ia tidak munafik, ia bahagia mendengarnya. Namun, rasanya tiba-tiba hampa setelah dirasakannya dekapan itu merenggang. Tangan Sasuke bergerak menjauhi perutnya.

Jangan lepaskan, tolong.

_**Sret**_.

Dengan cepat Sakura menarik tangan itu kembali ke posisinya, menggenggamnya erat dan menahannya untuk tetap mendekapnya dan mengusap perutnya. Sasuke terkejut dengan gerakan Sakura. _'Bukannya sudah tidur?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Sakura mempererat genggamannya dan Sasuke bisa merasakan itu. Sakura tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatan yang Sasuke berikan, ia ingin tetap dalam posisi tadi.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu. Tetaplah disampingku, Sasuke," ucap Sakura dengan suara paraunya. Ia menggigit bibirnya berusaha tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin menangis, intinya ia bahagia. "Aku mencitaimu…."

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat membuat sebuah senyuman lembut. Ia kembali mempererat dekapannya, kembali menyesap dan mengecup surai merah muda itu. Ia sangat bahagia mendengarnya, ia lega sudah bisa mengetahui dan mengungkapkan isi hatinya bahwa ia sungguh mencintai wanitanya itu. Ia tidak ingin kehilangannya. Sungguh.

"Terima kasih. Aku sungguh mencintaimu."

Dan malam yang dingin itu seakan berubah menjadi malam yang berlipat-lipat kali lebih hangat bagi Sasuke dan Sakura. Terkadang dalam suatu masalah dalam kehidupan kita, kita harus bersabar dan tetap menajalaninya. Mengalah untuk bahagia.

.

.

'_Kau istriku yang sangat ku cintai.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TAMAT-MAT-MAT-MAMAT!**

Konnichiwa, minna! Akhirnya **BAA tamat** jugaaa~ Sebelumnya, maaf kalau chapter 11 kelamaan apdet. Saya minta **maaf** sebesar-besarnya telah membuat minna-san menunggu. Saya juga ingin mengucapkan **terima kasih** sebesar-besarnya bagi yang menunggu chapter terakhir ini. Dan sekali lagi maaf /apa sih/ jika chapter ini tidak memuaskan minna. Entah bagaimana, saya sudah tidak terlalu lancar ngetik ficnya. Ah, kali ini duduk di depan leppie untuk seribu word itu ngehabisin waktu tiga kali lipat dari biasanya. Bayangin coba '-'a

Dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf /ribet/ kalau chapter ini **kepanjangan**, soalnya mau cepet-cepet ditamatin. Takutnya kalau dipotong lagi bakalan ga sesuai rencana lagi. Intinya, chapter ini banyak **kekurangan**, tolong minna **maklumin** yah dan jangan lupa kasih **review**-nya (mau marah, mau ngomel, mau tereak, mau nyembur, mau komen apa terserah, semuanya diterima dikotak review! Saya tunggu! :D)

**Maaf dan terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya~ Salam Jidat Ayam!**


End file.
